Gumming The Works
by SaltyJak
Summary: With 'the works' being Timmy's hair, along with his relationship with a certain red-head. Rated T-M as the story goes on.
1. Bubble Gum

"Urgh..." Vicky, eighteen year old babysitter of Timmy Turner(as well as roughly one-third of the population of kids in Dimmsdale), growled in annoyance as she gently poked at the large blue wad in the boy's hair. "I know you don't like me, but is it _really_ that hard to believe that I might _occasionally_ give you good advice?" Currently, she stood in the kitchen, just behind the chair he sat in, his back to her, and head bowed so she could get a look at the large hunk of cotton candy-flavored bubblegum stuck in his brunet locks.

"I didn't fall asleep on _purpose_!" Timmy whined out and crossed his arms. Even when he made an honest mistake that didn't hurt his babysitter in the slightest, Vicky _still_ acted like he was the bad guy!

"No, but you _did_ fall asleep with bubblegum _in your mouth_!" The red-head could feel a vein in her forehead throbbing with each beat of her heart, now going at a quickened pace due to anger, and concern over what might happen to her _very_ lucrative paycheck if the Turners found out Timmy had gotten gum in his hair. "Bubblegum _I_ got you, and specifically told you-and I feel the need to reiterate this for the _Twerps_ in the audience-not to fall asleep with In. Your. Mouth!"

"I'm sorry!" Timmy flinched and sunk down into the kitchen chair.

"Dammit, Twerp..." Vicky sighed and leaned on the chair with both hands, then finally hung her head in silent reservation to the conundrum they both found themselves in. She couldn't do a thing about what had already happened, and yelling at a twelve year old for making a childish mistake certainly wasn't going to help either of them now. "Has the gum- That _is_ the gum I got you yesterday, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Timmy stammered out, relaxing somewhat upon hearing the red-head's voice take on a more subdued tone.

"So that means... You've-" Vicky pinched the bridge of her nose, almost afraid to ask her next question, even though she _knew_ the stupid answer she'd receive. "You've had that gum in your hair since you fell asleep _last night_ , haven't you?" She stared at the back of the boy's head for several seconds, before Timmy slowly nodded, confirming her suspicion.

"I woke up with it stuck in my hair this morning, and I... I tried pulling it out, but it's in there really good, felt like I was trying to rip the top of my head off, so then I tried washing my hair with soap and shampoo, but it _still_ wouldn't come out..." Timmy rubbed at the back of his head, just below the offending hunk of gum. "Then I just... Since I couldn't get it out, I just threw my hat over it and went to school..."

"Hm..." The red-head again poked at the bluish, sticky blob. "Points for effort, I guess. But why not ask your parents to help you? They _are_ here in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, but..." He turned away from her, shifting in his chair uncomfortably as he did. "But if I told them, they might ground me or... Or take away my video games..."

"Or probably just not let you have gum before bed." Vicky deadpanned, then tugged on the wad of gum and hair, eliciting a yelp from the younger almost-teen. "And you wore your hat over this? You probably just ended up grinding it deeper into your scalp!" Another tug, this one causing the gum to stretch, and Timmy to let out a pained-sounding yell.

"Ah-Ow! Stop! _Please_ , Vicky!" Despite the pain in his scalp, Timmy wisely chose to stay in his chair, knowing that if he tried to get away, he'd only cause himself _more_ pain.

The red-haired teenager released the gum in her charge's hair, leaving two indents in the rubber-like substance where her thumb and index finger had pinched it. "...Sorry, I-..." She paused, as she felt an odd emotion course through her. She didn't like hearing Timmy cry out in pain, it gave her a strange, unknown feeling in her chest. Evidently one strong enough to make her apologize, something she rarely(if ever) did. "I didn't mean to... Be so rough..."

And the apology seemed to be enough to surprise Timmy as well, making him look over his shoulder at his babysitter again, almost as if he was checking to make sure it was still Vicky behind him. "Just... Please help me get this out my hair? Please?"

"I will, I will..." Vicky spoke in as reassuring a tone as she could muster, lightly patting Timmy's left shoulder as she did. "Lemme just think for a few minutes..."

 _Roughly twenty-four hours earlier..._

"What kind of weird promotion is that anyway?" Vicky laid on the couch in the Turners' living room, her left arm folded under her head as a makeshift pillow, while her right, positioned so her hand was above her, held a pack of gum in it, the packaging bright and flashy, indicating it as cotton candy flavored bubblegum. "Why would a company that makes _gum_ team up with one that sells _batteries_?"

Just as the red-head sighed and let her arm drop to her side to hang off the side of the couch, she heard the front door open, signaling the arrival of the boy whose existence made her babysitting profits _really_ take off.

"Mom! Dad? I'm home- Oh." The boy's bright blue eyes, so full of life when the front door swung open, quickly darkened as the relieved smile from finally being home after a hard day at school left his lips. "Hey... Vicky." Timmy awkwardly waved, hoping his babysitter wouldn't notice the very sudden change in his demeanor.

Unfortunately for Timmy, the eighteen year old was lazy, not naïve, and rolled her eyes at his more than obvious disappointment. "Jeez, Twerp. Don't sound so excited to see me... Anyway, your mom and dad are... I dunno, doing something that involves them, and not you..." The red-head yawned and slid backward to sit up against the arm of the couch. "I'll be honest, I just skimmed over the note they left me."

"O-kay...?" Timmy scratched at the back of his head, took a moment to look around the living room, then allowed his eyes to settle back onto Vicky, who simply stared in his direction disinterestedly. "So I- Um... I'm gonna head up to my room then...?"

" _Well... Kid doesn't have any chores that need doing... And_ I _don't really need him to do anything..."_ Vicky scratched at her chin with her left hand, using just her index finger. "Actually... C'mere real quick."

The brunet stood his ground, offering her a quizzical look.

"Come on~. Just humor me for a sec, then you can go play your video games and text my sister or whatever." She watched as the boy's eyes darted over to the stairs, then back to her. He repeated this action a few times before taking a reluctant step forward, which was followed by several more, though he only made it to the far end of the coffee table in front of the couch before stopping, still leaving him well out of reach of the older girl. "Do you _seriously_ think you're out of my reach, Twerp? I could leap off this couch and catch you fast enough to make your head spin."

Timmy took a single step backward in response, audibly gulping as his mind was flooded with images of his babysitter chasing him around his house with various sharp objects, various _blunt_ objects, or just simply catching him and forcing him to act like her personal ottoman to put her feet up on. "Th-That's why I-I'm-"

"Oh alright..." Not unlike what would be happening the next day, Vicky attempted to reassure the brunet and crossed both her legs to sit Indian-style. "There, happy? I'll have a pretty hard time getting up and chasing you now, so just come here like I'm _asking_." She really wouldn't, it'd take her less than a second to get up and catch Timmy if she _really_ wanted to, but it didn't necessarily _hurt_ her to at least _try_ to be nice now and then, right? If this interaction backfired, at least she'd know she tried.

Against his better judgment, the brunet took another step forward, then hesitantly continued, weaving his way around the coffee table and between it and the couch, finally coming to a stop with just over a foot between himself and the red-head.

"See? Believe it or not, I don't bite... _Hard_..." Vicky grinned evilly as Timmy shot her a quick look of alarm, his eyes going wide as he tried to back away, only for the backs of his legs to bump into the table behind him.

"I don't- If... If you're gonna threaten me, or scare me, or... Or wh-whatever, can you just get it over with...?" Timmy fidgeted as he spoke, clearly on edge due to his babysitter's oddly neutral behavior.

The eighteen year old unconsciously tightened her grip on the nearly forgotten pack of gum in her hand. _"Does he think I'm_ that _predictable? The only reason I could possibly want him to come over here is to... Be mean to him...?"_ Vicky briefly blinked her eyes closed, realizing that she'd hit the nail on the head. Why _would_ Timmy have any reason to think otherwise? "Don't always assume, Twerp." She raised her right hand up in front of the brunet's face, releasing her overly-tight grip on the pack of gum as she flattened her palm and bid that he take it. "Here. Got this from the store down the street as some sort of promotional thing for buying batteries, for some reason."

Timmy, genuinely surprised by the small gift, eyed the package with interest. There was a mild, but definitely noticeable scent of cotton candy coming from the rectangular pack of gum, and he certainly liked the idea of cotton candy _and_ bubblegum...

His gaze soon darted back up to meet Vicky's, her pink eyes watching him, waiting for him to take the bait and- "What'd you do to it?"

"Huh?" The red-head raised an eyebrow at the boy, a hint of confusion evident on her face.

Timmy narrowed his eyes at the older girl, mistaking her confusion for surprise at his finding out her little trap. "You did something to it, right? Licked every piece of gum? Or dropped the pack in the toilet, then dried it off to give to me? Or... You put something in it to give me the runs, right?"

Vicky facepalmed with her free hand, then muttered a curse into it as she let out an aggravated breath. _"Is this_ Twerp _really doing this?! I'm_ trying _to be nice here, and he thinks I'm gonna_ poison _him?!"_ "Twerp, the packaging is still new! How exactly would I lick every piece of gum?! Or put laxatives in them?! That's insanely paranoid, even for you! Is it _that_ hard to believe that I'm just giving you some gum to be nice?"

Timmy held his ground, but broke eye contact with the red-head and looked away as he jammed his hands into his pockets. "...Kind of, yeah."

"Oh my g- Y'know what? Fine. How 'bout if I have a piece? Will _that_ be enough to prove I didn't booby trap _gum_?!" Rather than wait for an answer, Vicky viciously tore the package of gum in her hand open, then took out a single, rectangular block-shaped piece, unwrapped it, and popped it into her mouth, chewing it in such a way that Timmy couldn't help but feel sorry for the piece. "There. As you can see, gum. Being chewed. By me."

While she could admit that she didn't _hate_ the taste of the bubblegum, it was, without a doubt, one of the sweetest things she'd ever put in her mouth. So much so that the first few bites had almost made her wince, due to the sugar hitting her teeth, unused to such sweet treats as they were.

As for the brunet, he was struck speechless for a few seconds. Either Vicky really was giving him something and being nice, or she was so dedicated to this plan that she was willing to subjugate herself to a little humiliation just to make sure he'd take the bait. _"But would she really be_ that _evil?"_ Timmy wondered to himself, and came to the conclusion that; while she'd done some pretty awful things to him in the past, she _probably_ wouldn't risk hurting herself, or more importantly, her pride. With that in mind, he finally took the gum out of her hand, nodding in gratitude as he did. "Um... Thanks, Vicky."

"Well you're welcome... Timmy." Vicky crossed her arms and stretched her legs back out along the couch to get more comfortable. "That's all I wanted. So... Go on, go play video games or... Talk to your fish, whatever it is you do up there." _"Don't make this awkward, kid..."_

Despite her relaxed and comfortable posture, Vicky found she was anything but. For once, she didn't have any ulterior motives for being nice to the brunet in front of her, she'dsimply decided she'd try being nice to him, without wanting anything in return... Except now she felt... _Weird_. There was an oddly warm, yet not quite unpleasant, tingly feeling in her chest... Or maybe her spine, she wasn't sure which.

"So wait... You _don't_ want me to do any chores? Nothing my parents left for you to make me do? I don't have to do your laundry or... Anything?" Timmy asked in cautious disbelief, his eyes widening slightly and becoming hopeful once more.

"No..." The eighteen year old shrugged her shoulders and grumbled, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable warmth on her cheeks. "I'm feeling... Generous today. No chores, you've got the day off." Her eyes drifted over to Timmy's, noticing the brightness that she'd seen in them when he first got home starting to return, along with the corners of his lips curling up slightly. "But... Don't think that this- That this'll be a regular thing! I'm... Just in a good mood today so..." She paused to clear her throat. "Ahm... Yeah."

"Oh-Okay then. Thank you again... I guess?" The brunet fiddled with the pack of gum in both hands, occasionally looking down at it to break eye contact with the older girl, who he noticed was apparently having similar trouble herself. "We... We don't have to hug now... Right?"

Vicky rolled her eyes in annoyance, sighing as she did. "...No Twerp, we don't have to hug." She shook her head, not surprised in the least that Timmy had turned a perfectly normal(and for once, nice) interaction between them into an awkward one. "Just go up to your room and enjoy your day... And don't ever mention this conversation to anyone."

"Right. Like what happened with that avalanche at the ski resort." Timmy spoke in a serious tone, though a small smile quickly formed on his lips as he finished.

"Yeah. Like that." The older girl deadpanned, instantly recognizing that the boy was more at ease, if he was cracking jokes about dangerous topics like their 'bonding' time at the infamous(to them) Dimmsdale ski lodge.

"Y'know... If you want..." Timmy began again, his own cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he scratched at his nose with his index finger. "We could maybe... Hang out? Play some video games together? I've got-"

"Don't push it, Twerp." Vicky closed her eyes as she brought her arms up behind her head and rested it on them, turning so she faced the ceiling.

"Eheh... Right. Sorry." With that, Timmy wove his way out from between the couch and table and made for the stairs, only to stop halfway up them and look down at his babysitter as he heard her call out.

"Hey, before I forget, don't have that gum before bed and fall asleep while chewing it. Trust me, or you're gonna have a bad time." The red-head stuck her tongue out, now covered by the chewed up piece of gum, and began blowing a bright blue bubble.

"I know~" Timmy drawled out childishly. "I think I'm old enough to not get gum in my hair, Vicky."

 _POP!_

The girl frowned as her bubble popped prematurely, leaving a small sticky mess on her lips, one she was quick to clean up with her tongue. "Just covering my bases, Twerp." She watched as the brunet rolled his eyes at her, then ascended the rest of the way up the stairs and out of sight. "Well... For my first time being... Ugh, _nice_... I guess that could've gone worse." Vicky again stuck her tongue out, once more covered in the blue gum, and began blowing another bubble.

 _Back in the kitchen, in the present time..._

 _Pop!_

"Gah!" Vicky jumped, the sudden popping sound snapping her out of her remembering just _how_ she and Timmy found themselves in the current situation. "Seriously Twerp? Didn't learn your lesson yet?" Her hands still resting on the back of the kitchen chair the boy sat in, she watched as Timmy looked over his shoulder at her again, blue bubblegum covering his mouth, though the dimples in his cheeks indicated that he was smiling innocently.

The brunet swept the gum off his mouth with his tongue, pulling it back in to begin chewing it once more. "It's not like I'm gonna fall asleep with _this_ gum." Timmy stuck his tongue out, attempting to blow another bubble, but thought better of it as he noticed the glare his babysitter was giving him. "So... Did you... Figure out how to get this crud out of my hair?"

"Spit it out." Vicky pushed herself up off the chair to stand up straight, then crossed her arms authoritatively.

"But I just started chewing it!" Timmy argued back petulantly, nearly letting the gum fall out of his mouth mid-chew.

"Not my problem. Spit it out in the trash. I'm not helping you until you do, got it?"

In a final act of defiance, Timmy stuck his tongue out at the girl as he stood up, revealing that it was again covered by the overly sweet-smelling gum. He then walked over to the trash and spat the gum out, frowning in annoyance after he did. "Now what? Gonna make me throw out the rest of the pack too?"

The red-head rolled her eyes as she shook her head back and forth. "No, Twerp. I'm not _that_ evil." She strode past Timmy, walking over to and stopping at one of the drawers in the counter. After opening it and digging around for a few seconds, the older girl grinned as she found her prize, pulling her hand out and spinning around to face Timmy, revealing a fairly large pair of scissors. "This-" Vicky loudly snipped the air between herself and Timmy with the scissors. "-Is my plan! A quick little snip-snip, and I'll have that gum outta your hair no problem!"

"Um-"

"I mean sure, you'll have a big spot on the back of your head with like, no hair at all..." Vicky waved the scissors back and forth in her hand as she spoke, clearly being much more comfortable around them than Timmy was. "And it'll probably take around a month for your hair to grow back and look even _remotely_ normal, but hey! 'Least that nasty wad of blue crap'll be out of your hair, right?"

"Er..." Timmy took a step back, finding the idea of his babysitter being near him with _any_ sort of sharp object very worrying. "I- Uh... Don't suppose there's a way to get the gum out of my hair that _won't_ make me look like an idiot to everyone at school, is there?"

 _Snip_

Vicky audibly pinched the pair of scissors closed again. _"Should've known he wouldn't go for it..."_ "Hm..." She spun around again, returning the shears to the drawer from whence they came. "I _do_ know of..."

Timmy listened as the older girl trailed off, crossing her arms again as she closed her eyes; her expression contemplative. A few seconds passed, and then she was moving again, this time over to one of the cabinets by the fridge. "Vicky? What are you-"

"I swear, if your parents only have chunky- Aha! Found it!" Vicky remarked triumphantly as she pulled a jar of peanut butter out of the cabinet, the label indicating it as 'creamy'. "This! Is what I was looking for!" She shoved the jar into Timmy's face, a wide grin on her lips.

"Um... Vicky? I don't see how making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich is going to help get this gum out of my hair..." The brunet pushed the jar away, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the girl's happiness over something as mundane as a sandwich.

"No, Twerp! Don't you know you can get gum out of your hair with peanut butter? The oils and stuff help separate your hair from the gum..." Vicky pulled the jar back, scanning the label with her pink eyes, then shrugged. "Or something. My point is, with this, we can get that stupid gum out of your hair, which means _I_ won't lose any money from your parents because you got gum in your hair, and _you_ won't get in trouble for going to bed with gum!"

"Ohh! Really? Does that really work?" Forgetting just _who_ he was talking to in favor of relief in finding a way to get the gum out of his hair, Timmy's eyes lit up with wonderment over this strangely simple trick.

"Well... I mean, I've only seen it the one time, when my mom had to get gum out of Tootie's hair when she was three because... I dunno, some little punk shoved a wad of gum into her hair... But that's what my mom did, and it worked, so..." She unscrewed the lid off the jar, checking to see how much was in it. "Jar's a little more than half-full, so I think there'll be enough... Unless you'd prefer to let me get some hairdressing practice in...?"

Timmy responded to the older girl's sly smile and wink by furiously shaking his head back and forth. "Nope! Peanut butter's fine, thanks!"

"I figured as much. Okay..." Setting the jar of peanut butter onto the table, Vicky motioned for Timmy to sit back down in the chair he'd been occupying. "Now, just sit there and... Try not to move, no matter how gross it feels. The less evidence we leave, the better." With her eyes firmly on the offending blue blob in the boy's hair, Vicky reached past Timmy for the jar, only to knock it over as her fingers blindly crashed into it. "Son of a-"

"Ack!" The brunet quickly leaned toward the rolling jar, catching it right as it fell off the table. "Phew... Mom would have a fit if this got spilled on her new tablecloth..."

"New...?" Vicky cautiously looked around the kitchen, starting at the aforementioned tablecloth, then at the jar as Timmy placed it back on the table, and finally at the kitchen's tile floor, which looked to have been scrubbed clean pretty recently. "Fuc- Shit."

"I'm... Pretty sure you're not supposed to use a bad word as a substitute for another bad word, Vicky..." Timmy looked at the girl with a flat expression, almost looking disappointed in his babysitter for her foul language.

"Wha? N-Nevermind that, Twerp. I just realized something..." The eighteen year old looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was around three-thirty in the afternoon. "Well... Two somethings. For one, if we spill any peanut butter on the tablecloth or ourselves, it's gonna be a bitch-"

Timmy cleared his throat loudly, earning him a glare from Vicky.

"-A _pain_ to clean it off. And secondly, I have no idea when your parents are gonna get home. Might be sometime tomorrow, might be in the next few minutes..." The red-head crossed her arms, raising her left arm up to cup her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "If anything... We should probably do this in the bathroom upstairs. Then we'd at least have a minute or two of warning when your parents get home, and if we _do_ spill any peanut butter, it shouldn't be too hard to clean up."

The brunet looked down at his shirt, pinching a small section of it between his thumb and finger. "Are peanut butter stains _that_ hard to get out of clothing?"

"They can be if they settle into the fabric... Probably. I've never had to wash peanut butter out of my clothes, and don't intend to have to today, either." Vicky again grabbed the jar and looked at it. _"And I'll probably have to wash_ this _out of his hair when the gum's out... Why is being a_ good _babysitter so much damn work?!"_ "Uhm... Alright, you stay here a sec. I'm gonna go get things ready."

"Things like... What? A bath?" Timmy tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah, a bath." The red-head parroted back as she walked past Timmy and out of the kitchen, the door separating it from the living room swinging in her wake as she went through it. "Gonna have to wash your hair, unless you wanna smell like a peanut for the rest of the day."

The twelve year old listened as his babysitter made her way through the living room, then up the stairs to the second floor. "I don't get it."

There was a poofing sound as Timmy's fairy godmother, Wanda, suddenly appeared in the air in front of him. "Don't get what, Sport?"

"Vicky. Yesterday she gave me this gum without asking for anything in return _and_ she gave me the day off from chores, and today, she's being... I dunno, strange. I doubt my parents would actually blame her for me getting gum in my hair, and she could just tell them I got it myself, but never told her about it, so..."

"So?" Wanda questioned, finally noticing the bright blue hunk of gum in her godchild's hair.

"So _why_ is she being nicer to me lately? Why give me the gum? Why not make me do chores like usual? Why offer to help me get this gum out of my hair?" The boy moved to scratch at the offending wad of gum, then wisely chose to scratch just below it, knowing he'd only cause more discomfort if he touched the sticky mess in his hair again.

"I think I've got a better 'why' for you." The pink-haired fairy shot Timmy a flat look, disappointed that he'd hid his predicament from both her _and_ Cosmo. " _Why_ not just wish the gum out of your hair?"

"I- Er..." Timmy's cheeks turned a shade of pink similar to that of his hat. "Because I... Didn't think of it at the time..." He admitted sheepishly, eyes cast downward toward the floor.

"Well you certainly can't wish it out _now_. Vicky would be pre-tty suspicious if the gum was just magically poofed out of your hair." The two looked up at the ceiling as they heard the sound of the bathtub faucet turning on. "If anything, just try to keep this good mood of hers going." Wanda shrugged. After watching over Timmy whenever the older girl was around for about four years now, she'd come to the conclusion that, while Vicky did indeed have a mean streak, she wasn't the type to hurt people, especially Timmy. In fact, Wanda felt more comfortable with Timmy being around Vicky than she did him being around his own _parents_ , though few could blame her. "No kids have ever lost their godparents just because one facet of their life has improved, so enjoy this new side of her while it lasts."

"Hm... I'm trying to, it's just... It's weird for her to be nice to me." The brunet, much like his babysitter was so fond of doing; crossed his arms and adopted a thoughtful expression as he closed his eyes, brow knitted in concentration. "When she's not being so mean to me, she's... Easier to be around, but I get this... Weird feeling in my stomach... I can't really explain it."

"Sounds like anxiety, Timmy. You're probably just subconsciously afraid she has ulterior motives for being nice, rather than genuine ones... I _did_ see how paranoid you were being yesterday afternoon, when she gave you that gum..." Wanda echoed Vicky's earlier sentiment, displaying a knowing smirk as the boy became visibly flustered.

"H-Hey! There _is_ such a thing as proper paranoia! It's not like Vicky's known for giving away free gum!"

"No, but it is kind of funny, when you think about it. 'Icky Vicky' went out of her way to be nice to you, and thanks to that, she passed some of her so-called 'icky-ness' on to you." The pink-haired fairy gestured toward the wad of gum in Timmy's hair with her wand. "So maybe you _were_ properly paranoid after all." With one final shrug, Wanda poofed herself away, leaving Timmy alone in the kitchen again.

"And _that's_ why I'm glad she can't know about you and Cosmo without me losing you. I bet you'd both team up just to mess with me!" Timmy shouted at no one in particular, since Wanda was evidently long gone.

"H-Hey Twerp! S-Stop yelling at your goldfish and get in here so I can get that damn gum outta your hair!"

Timmy flinched on hearing Vicky's voice call down from the bathroom. If her tone was anything to go by, her relatively amicable mood had already soured. She definitely sounded annoyed, at the very least, but there was something else that the boy noticed when she yelled. She sounded distressed, like she'd managed to stub her toe or something. _"That, or_ _she's_ _embarrassed from finally realizing that she was nice to_ me _, the 'Twerp'..."_ With a loud sigh that turned into an almost pained groan, Timmy left the kitchen and moved through the living room, then slowly made his way up the stairs to the second floor...

 _Meanwhile..._

She could feel the vein in her forehead throbbing once more, as a wave of uncomfortable heat washed over her body. After turning on the water, Vicky soon came to the conclusion that, if she was going to help Timmy wash his hair, she was probably going to have to get him to just hop into the tub, though this wasn't what was bothering her. Not entirely, anyway.

"Dammit." The red-head muttered to herself as she grabbed a bright pink bottle of soap, then poured a more than generous amount of it into the tub, which quickly mixed with the water, forming a large mass of bubbles in the rapidly filling bathtub.

What _was_ bothering the eighteen year old was the realization that, if she wanted to keep her clothes clean of peanut butter, dry of water, and free of any evidence of this bizarre, sticky situation... Then the easiest thing to do would be to take a bath herself.

Vicky reached for the faucet and shut it off, quickly submerging her hand into the water to make sure it was warm enough. "Gr... I need to calm down, it's just a bath." She pulled her hand out of the tub and shook the water off. It wasn't as hot as she preferred it, but she assumed that Timmy likely wasn't as fond of hot baths and showers as she was. "Phew..." The red-head took a few deep breaths, finding that, while the throbbing vein in her forehead had calmed down, it had moved somewhere further south, namely her heart, which was now beating like a drum. "It's just. A bath. It doesn't have to be weird, right?" _"No weirder than I make it..."_

Realizing that she was stalling, and thereby risking Timmy's parents coming home early to find gum in their son's hair, Vicky kicked off her shoes and slipped off her socks, taking a moment to wiggle her toes into the soft, shag bathmat. Several more seconds passed, and the red-head's socks and shoes were soon joined by her black jeans and green shirt, leaving her in just her underwear: a plain, black bra and matching panties.

With most of her clothing set aside, Vicky made her way over to the bathroom sink, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror. "Eheh, for someone who barely works out, you look pretty good!" An amused grin worked its way across her face as she winked at her reflection, then rolled her eyes and facepalmed at her own childishness. "What the Hell am I doing? Checking _myself_ out?" She spun around to face the tub again, the small of her back pressing against the cold porcelain of the sink. "Maybe... He's still too young for something like-" Vicky looked down at herself, the way the lighting in the bathroom seemed to highlight her pale, currently untanned skin, and the way the shadows were cast to somehow make her curves just that much more noticeable... "Except he's still a _guy_ , maybe a young guy, but a guy nonetheless. How could he _not_ notice...?"

Pushing herself off the sink, the eighteen year old slowly paced back and forth between the sink and tub. A few times, she considered simply hopping into the water in her underwear, but then, of course, she'd still have to throw them into the dryer, which would require her to go 'commando' for at least a half hour. "Ah, screw it." Vicky reached back and unclasped her bra, then took it off completely and tossed it among the rest of her clothes. "There're plenty of bubbles. Long as I stay in up to my shoulders, it should be fine." She looked down at her modest, A-range chest, one of the few things she hadn't inherited from her mother, along with her red hair; with a lopsided grin. "For once, I'm glad you're too small to use as floatation devices."

Finally, she slipped the thumb and index finger of each hand into the waistband of her underwear and slipped them off, tossing the last piece of clothing onto the small pile now formed in the corner of the bathroom. With her task of undressing done, Vicky walked the short distance over to the tub and swung her right leg over the side and into it, followed by her left, and then the rest of her body up to her shoulders as she sank into the water, sighing in contented relief as the warm water instantly began to soothe her stress away. "Hah... I _needed_ this! Lying on that couch all the time is gonna make me stiff as a board..."

The red-head began to close her eyes, intending to take a few minutes for herself to just relax, but they soon shot back open as she heard yelling from somewhere in the house. "Frickin' kid is the only person I know who can carry on an entire conversation with _goldfish_..." Vicky muttered to herself in annoyance, remembering just _why_ she was in the bathtub in the first place. _"Okay, just play it cool, you're just naked. In a bathtub. Which you're sharing with the Twerp. Who is also naked."_ She felt a familiar warmness in her cheeks, realizing it to be slightly warmer than the bathwater she was currently soaking in. "H-Hey Twerp! S-Stop yelling at your goldfish and get in here so I can get that damn gum outta your hair!" She yelled, quickly wishing she could try again as her voice reverberated off the bathroom walls, making her sound even _more_ nervous than she already did(and was!).

" _Smooth, Vicky. If he doesn't make fun of you for letting him see you naked, he definitely will if he figures out that_ you're _nervous!"_ Vicky did her best to ignore her own chastising thoughts as she sat up and awkwardly bent her legs to sit Indian-style again, then slouched forward in the water and settled her hands onto her ankles, the posture allowing her arms to mostly cover up her breasts, though what her arms didn't cover, the bubbles from all the soap she poured into the water, would.

Her eyes darted over to the door as she heard a low knock at it, making it push open ever so slightly, since she hadn't bothered to close it all the way. "Yeah?"

"Um..." Timmy pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom, briefly looking around as the warm, humid air hit his skin. "It kinda sounded like you hurt yourself or something... Everything o-" As he spoke, the brunet's eyes drifted across the room, first at the sink and fogged up mirror, then to the odd pile of dark clothing in the corner, and finally, to the red-head herself, sitting in the very bubbly bathtub, her cheeks tinged a bright pink. "...Kay?" Timmy squeaked out, instantly realizing his mistake and slapping his hand over his eyes. "I- Er... S-Sorry. I didn't- Um... I- I should probably go!"

"No!" Vicky shouted, only allowing Timmy to take a single step backward before freezing up at the sound of her voice. "I said I'd- Just... Get in here... And shut the door!"

Keeping his right hand over his eyes, Timmy stepped into the bathroom and did as she told him, though once finished, he remained by the door, his back pressing against it. "Um... Vicky?"

The red-head let out an aggravated huff, knowing _exactly_ what the boy was about to ask her. "Yeah, Twerp?"

"Why are you..." Timmy peeked out from between his fingers with one eye. "Naked?"

"Because I'm taking a bath. Do _you_ wear clothes when you take a bath? Because that's weird." Despite the awkwardness of the situation, and her own embarrassment, Vicky spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Wha- N-No, I meant- Why tell me to come in _while_ you're taking a bath? I thought we were getting the gum... Out..." Timmy quickly put two and two together, making his face turn beet-red. "Y-You want m-me to take a... A bath?! With _you_?!"

"Y'know, most guys wouldn't be so put-off by the idea of a nice, warm bath with a pretty girl..." Vicky deadpanned.

"W-Well I don't know! Most of my baths, and _all_ of my showers, have been by myself! The only time I wasn't was when I was _really_ young, then mom used to help me get clean and wash my hair! Wh-Why are _you_ in there anyway?!"

"Because I told you I'd help you get that wad of gum outta your hair, remember?" The red-head narrowed her eyes at the brunet, she was very quickly growing impatient with his attempts to stall. "The easiest way to do that, without me getting soaked with water, or getting peanut butter on my clothes, is... This!" She nodded down at herself and the tub.

"O-Okay, but..." Timmy stumbled over his words, then sighed and hung his head slightly, letting his arm drop back to his side. "It's... Embarrassing... You, seeing me... Y'know..."

"What? _Naked_?" The eighteen year old asked in disbelief. "You _do_ realize I'm _literally_ in the same situation, right? Hello! Pile of clothes right over there! Hell, my underwear's right there on... Top..." She facepalmed, realizing she was practically _advertising_ how naked she was. "The- Uh... The point is... I can easily wash the peanut butter out of your hair, and not leave any evidence behind this way, so..." Her eyes drifted back over to Timmy, who had yet to move from his spot by the door. "Um... Would it help if... I didn't look? I'll cover my eyes, you strip down and get in the tub?"

"I... I guess that'd work..." Timmy conceded with a nod.

"Okay then." The red-head withdrew her hand from the water and covered her eyes, fighting off the oddly strong urge to peek like Timmy had a minute earlier. _"C'mon Timmy, make this quick. I'd rather not have to explain why there's gum in your hair_ and _why we're taking a bath together..."_ After a few quiet, tense seconds, she heard the telltale shuffling of clothing, followed by it hitting the floor with a low thump, then felt the water in the tub shift toward her and rise.

"Ah... Alright, I'm in."

"Good. That wasn't so-" Vicky moved her hand away from her eyes, only to be met with Timmy's nervous blue orbs staring back at her, the tween sitting in a position that nearly mirrored her own, though the difference in their heights meant that the bubbles reached up to his chin, the rest of his body out of sight. "Yeah-heh, nice try." She chuckled at the boy, then moved her finger in a spinning motion. "Turn around, Timmy."

This in turn earned her little more than a quizzical look at first, along with a slight head tilt, but Timmy did as he was told, turning about in the bathtub so his back faced his babysitter. "Er... Now what?"

"Now? ...Don't turn around." Vicky watched Timmy for a moment, then leaned over the side of the tub to grab the nearby jar of peanut butter, exposing a fair bit of her upper torso.

And, being an inquisitive twelve year old boy, Timmy's interest in girls was not dissuaded just because _this_ girl was Vicky, so as he heard her begin to move behind him, Timmy turned back toward his babysitter. Enough that he could get a good view of her from the waist up. Or he would have, were she not covered up to her shoulders by a shroud of whitish-pink foam.

Noticing the brunet's movement out of the corner of her eye, Vicky turned just her head back toward Timmy as the fingers of her right hand curled around the jar of peanut butter. For a few seconds, she did nothing but stay completely still, her eyes focused on the minute wanderings of his. "What." She snapped at him, realizing her assumption about the boy was wrong. Though Timmy was young, he wasn't _that_ young, evidently.

Her tone, along with the knowledge that he'd been caught, made the Timmy flinch, his eyes going wide with a hint of fear as he spun back around to face away from the red-head again. "N-Nothing!"

"Yeah. I thought so." Shaking off the sudden urge she had to hold the boy's head under the water, Vicky took out a large scoop of peanut butter from the jar, then set the container aside before scooting forward so she was right behind him. "Remember what I said: No moving."

"Eh... R-Right, no m-moving-"

 _Smack!_

Vicky cut him off as she slapped the handful of peanut butter into the back of his head, making an uncomfortable chill run up his spine as his face scrunched up in disgust. "Eww..."

"Oh, suck it up. _You_ agreed to do it this way, remember? Too late to back out now..." The girl began kneading the tan mush into Timmy's hair, focusing her efforts on the offending blue wad in the middle of the back of his head. "Jeez this crap's in here really good... Did you _have_ to wear your hat today?"

"If I didn't, everyone at school would've seen the gum instead." The brunet shrugged and leaned back a little, giving his babysitter somewhat easier access to his hair. Strange as the circumstances he found himself in were, he was beginning to relax a little, the warm water and pleasant smell of the soap working some of his nervousness and tension away. "Can I... Ask you something?"

Vicky's fingers stopped moving upon hearing Timmy's request. She eyed the back of his head cautiously for a few seconds, which soon turned into nearly a minute, before she started again, her fingers lightly massaging his scalp. "...I suppose."

"Okay... Um... Why are- Why have you been nicer to me the past couple days?" Timmy again felt his babysitter's fingers stop rubbing at his scalp, only to feel them start to gently pull on the gumwad in his hair.

"Let me know if I'm being too rough, alright?"

"Hm? O-Oh! You're um... You're not. It... Actually feels kind of... Nice..." The brunet cringed and pinched the bridge of his nose shortly after he finished speaking, realizing how dumb he probably sounded. "I uh- Is it too late to pretend I _didn't_ say that?"

In response, Vicky let out a single, light chuckle. "Just a little." With one last tug, she pulled the gum(now a congealed mass of peanut butter and something that _used_ to be gum) out of Timmy's hair, then tossed it into the toilet. "There! Pretty sure I got it all out." She leaned back to appreciate her work, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Really? You're sure you got it all?" Timmy asked hopefully as he reached back and patted the spot the gum had been occupying for nearly an entire day. "Eugh... It still feels... Nasty."

The red-head rolled her eyes, though her smirk remained. "Well duh. You still gotta wash the peanut butter out of your hair." Reaching for the back of Timmy's head again, she slid her hand through his hair, wiping a fair bit of the warm, nutty substance away. "Unless..." Vicky began, feeling that persistent warmth in her cheeks yet again. "I could do it for you... If ah... You'd prefer?"

"S-Sure, if you don't mind...?" Timmy chanced another look over his shoulder at the girl, finding that, while she wasn't giving him the annoyed look from earlier, she _did_ have her arms crossed over her chest. Though whether it was because she favored that posture, or was trying to cover herself, he wasn't sure.

"No... I don't mind. I offered, didn't I?" Vicky shrugged, making sure to keep her arms across her chest. _"Isn't it just my luck that_ he's _the only one who has to take an interest in me...? Even if he's probably just trying to get some eye candy."_ Keeping her left arm across her chest, she reached over to the right side of the tub, grabbing the bottle of greenish shampoo. "Suppose you still want an answer, right?"

"...Huh?" Timmy looked up at Vicky, her voice breaking him out of the slight trance he appeared to be in. He was having trouble focusing, for some reason. A warm bath sometimes had that kind for effect on him, he knew that, but this seemed... Different. The naturally more curious side of him was beginning to win out over the side that preferred avoiding situations that could end badly for him.

Vicky shook her head back and forth with a sigh, an amused grin on her face. "Ah... Boys will be boys... Turn around so I can wash that gunk out of your hair." _"And so you'll stop staring at me!"_ While she was certainly flattered to some degree that her Twerp had gone from thinking she was an evil witch to very clearly checking her out, there _was_ still the matter of the leftover peanut butter in the boy's hair, so for now, she'd focus on that.

The brunet again followed his babysitter's order, no small amount of disappointment etched on his face as he turned away from her to face the far wall of the bathroom. "So... Why are-Ack!" He jumped as he felt a cool, viscous substance plop down into his hair, followed by a low giggle from the red-head. "W-Would you s-stop interrupting me like that?!"

"Nope. Too much fun." Vicky's mimicked her earlier actions, massaging the shampoo into Timmy's hair gently, this time making sure to get all of his brown locks. "And anyway, who asks someone why they're being nice? Y'ever heard that expression about not looking a gift horse in the mouth? It means you don't question a good thing... Basically."

"But... _You_ aren't... Really all that nice to me..." Timmy felt the older girl's fingers stop moving again, pausing midway between scrubs as her nails rested against his scalp. "Usually! You usually aren't!"

"Ugh." Vicky resumed lathering his hair, making sure to wipe away any remaining peanut butter. "Calm down. Long as you let me know if I'm being too rough, I won't do anything to hurt you, trust me."

"I... I know..."

Raising an eyebrow at Timmy's almost apologetic-sounding response, Vicky reached for the shower head, happy that it had a hose neck. "What d'you mean by that? You know?"

"Well I mean... I know it's your job to take care-"

 _Fssh!_

Timmy was interrupted by the sound of the shower turning on, dousing his soapy hair with warm water. " _Really_?" He hung his head and closed his eyes, letting the soapy water stream out of his hair.

"Sorry not sorry." Vicky remarked with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, then used her free hand to sift through the brunet's hair, looking for any gum or peanut butter she might've missed, while her other held the shower head.

"What I was saying was... I know it's your _job_ to take care of me, but there have been plenty of times when you could've- Er... Been a lot meaner to me, and blamed it on me not being careful around the house..."

"You mean if I hit you." Vicky replied curtly as she shut off the water, seeing that Timmy's hair was free of soap.

"R-Right, I guess... When I was younger, back when you first started babysitting me, I thought you might, but... You didn't, and I'm pretty sure you never would, so... Yeah..."

"Well... I _did_ say I'm not _that_ evil." Vicky hung the shower head back up, her gaze drifting to the back of Timmy's head again. "Hitting kids is something that a special kind of asshole does." _"Dumb one too, since there are easier ways to get them to listen to you..."_

"Then... I'm glad you're not a... Like that."

"Heh. Careful, that sounds _dangerously_ close to a compliment... And to answer your question... I'm being nice because I _can_ , Timmy." Seeing that he was beginning to turn around again, Vicky scooted forward, her feet just barely brushing against the boy's lower back. "Yeah I've been mean to you a lot, and we've been enemies off and on-Well, more _on_ than _off_ -for the past four years or so, but I've been thinking recently..." An idea flashed through the red-head's mind. _"Crap. Should I? What if it just makes things..._ Weirder _?"_

Hesitantly, Vicky moved closer, noticing Timmy tense up slightly as she did. "Thinking...?" He squeaked out, wondering just _what_ his babysitter could be planning as he felt slender arms loop around his midsection. A moment later, he was suddenly pulled flush against the girl, her chest pressing against his back.

A wide grin grew across her face as she felt the brunet's muscles tense up, followed by his back going rigid against her chest as he sat up straight. Letting her head come to rest on Timmy's shoulder, Vicky let out a warm, sultry breath that tickled his ear. "We don't _have_ to be enemies, right?"

"...N-No?" Timmy's response came out as little more than a squeak, his face feeling like it was on fire due to the red-head's sudden closeness.

" _Good_ ~" Vicky drawled out huskily, making sure to blow another warm breath at Timmy's ear. "Here's to friendship then."

"Here's wha-" The buck-toothed boy again cut himself off, this time because he was struck speechless by his babysitter's soft, pink lips pecking him on the cheek.

Vicky hummed in amusement as she pulled away. "Alright... You're free to go... If you _really_ want to...!"

Without even bothering to ask the older girl to cover her eyes, Timmy scrambled out of the tub, grabbing a towel to haphazardly cover himself as he raced over to his clothes(nearly wiping out in the process), then darted over to the bathroom door, whipped it open, and ran out, closing the door behind him with an unintentional slam.

By some miracle, Vicky managed to watch the whole scene with a completely straight face, but once she heard her Twerp's bedroom door shut- "Pfft-Haha!" The eighteen year old threw her head back, causing her legs to slip out form under her as she fell back into the soapy bathwater with a loud splash. "Heehee! Poor kid blushed with his whole _body_!" For the moment, the girl didn't even care that her hair was now soaked, being tat she was too busy trying to catch her breath. "Aha... I should've tried being nice from the start, would've been _so_ _much_ more fun!" Sliding up into a sitting position once more, Vicky settled herself against the back of the tub, releasing a contented sigh as she stretched out and got comfortable. _"Maybe... I should give him gum more often..."_


	2. Distracted

"Hm..." A light, playful-sounding hum of interest rose up from the girl's throat as she, for what may have been the first time ever; focused on the brunet-haired boy sitting several lunch tables over. Twisted around her finger was a lock of her long, black hair, most of which reached to nearly the middle of her back. Every now and then, she'd release the lock, once she deemed that it had been coiled far enough around her finger; which in turn would make said lock look far curlier than the rest of her hair.

The girl, who wore a lavender-colored sweater, a white short skirt, and matching knee-high boots, was known to just about everyone in Dimmsdale as Trixie Tang, easily the most popular girl in her school. Though a significant portion of that popularity was not just because of her powerful and wealthy family, but also because she was downright _infamous_ for her reputation of turning would-be suitors away. A reputation that was only built upon by the fact that her mere presence made roughly ninety percent of the female population of the school feel as though they were invisible to the _entirety_ of their school's male population.

"Like, whatcha 'Hm'-ing about, Trixie?" Veronica Star, the self-proclaimed best friend of Trixie, asked in her oh so stereotypical California-girl accent. The type of accent that could even drive a saint right up a wall, were the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl not so easy to completely tune out.

"Say, V?" The black-haired girl leaned up off her elbow and turned to face her underling, addressing her with the nickname that allowed her to put in the least amount of work in remembering the blonde girl's name. "You know that kid over there, right? The one with the pink hat?"

Trixie nodded her head toward the table that the brunet sat at with his friends: Chester, AJ, and Tootie. The foursome known by and large as the least popular people in their school.

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise as she looked back and forth between her best friend and the boy she secretly crushed on, but knew she'd never have as long as Trixie was around. "You mean... Timmy? Timmy Turner? I don't- Why uh- Why would I want to associate with someone like him? He's... Unpopular!"

"Well yeah, obviously... But there's something about him today that I... I can't quite place it, but he seems... Somehow _cooler_. D'you notice it too?"

"I don't..." The blonde again glanced over at Timmy, who appeared to be deep in thought, though he'd briefly snap out of it to respond(she assumed) to something his friends asked him, only to go right back to having a thoughtful expression on his face. "He's... Kind of cute? I guess? Why do you care though? He's poor and unpopular! Just look at who he hangs out with!" Veronica did her best to maintain her 'rich girl' persona, despite the fact that she was talking about a boy she still crushed on pretty hard. "And... You know he's come over to talk to you before, right? He's the one you're always telling to go away, I just assumed you didn't think he was your type..."

"Hm? I have? ...Oh! Right... I remember now!" Trixie snapped her fingers as the nearly forgotten memories returned. "Timmy! I thought his name was _Tommy_ all this time!" The girl laughed to herself, earning her an eye-roll from the blonde that she didn't notice. "Heehee! Maybe he wasn't my type _before_... But he seems... I dunno, more interesting today! I'mma go talk to him!"

"Wh-What?! What do you mean talk- Like... Ask him _out_?!"

"Mm-hm. Yep, I think I will. If I remember correctly, he can't be _that_ poor, what with all the gifts he's tried to give me over the years. Maybe I'll give him a shot, see how it goes." Trixie spun around in her seat and stood up from it, bidding the overly large bodyguard that was always nearby the popular kids' table to stay, not unlike how one might command a dog to. "Be right back, V!"

Veronica slumped forward as her friend left, letting her chin come to rest in her hand as she leaned on her elbow. "Bye, I guess I'll... Stay here. As usual." She muttered out, a tinge of sadness in her words. With Trixie evidently no longer wanting to play hard to get, and knowing how desperate Timmy was to get Trixie's attention, what hope did she have?

Trixie, meanwhile; completely oblivious to her 'best friend's' internal struggle, walked the short distance across the school's cafeteria over to Timmy and his friends' table, stopping a few feet behind her brown-haired target. "Ahem." She cleared her throat in a polite yet commanding manner, expecting the bespectacled girl seated next to Timmy to give up her seat so she could speak to him more directly.

In response, this bespectacled girl, who Trixie would soon find out was named 'Tootie', turned and looked over her shoulder, her expression quickly turning flat and disinterested as she realized just _who_ was trying to get her and her friends' attention. "I think you've got the-Enh?" Tootie began, but was interrupted by an elbow lightly jabbing into her right side, the owner of which was a blond boy in blue jeans and an olive-green jacket, known to his friends by the name Chester McBadbat. "Don't elbow me! I was being perfectly nice!" The girl turned away from Chester, her pigtails swaying back and forth from the motion.

"Wah!" The blond teen leaned back, narrowly avoiding one of the pigtails as it swung by his face. "Jeez Tootie, you could take someone's eye out with those things!"

AJ, the only other person at the table whose name Trixie already knew, due to the fact that he lived close to her, and was well-off himself, opted against butting into the argument, but chuckled nonetheless.

"I'm gonna do more than take an eye out at the rate you're going, buddy." Tootie turned back toward Chester with fire in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Ah-ah!" The blond boy smirked and wagged his index finger at the raven-haired girl. "One Vicky is enough, Toots."

"UGH!" Tootie again turned her head away from the blond teen, this time much quicker, in a lame attempt to hide the dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I HATE that name and you know it!"

"Oh-ho! You're blushing again, ain'tcha, Toots?" Chester reached over to the girl and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling both himself closer to her, and Tootie closer to him, initiating an awkward side-hug and bringing about a deeper blush on her face.

"Um... If I may-" Trixie began, hoping to get a word in once the argument began to die down-

"Hey Timmy? I think Chester's moving in on your territory-Agh!" AJ grabbed for somewhere below the lunch table and winced in pain, then mumbled under his breath before going back to his lunch.

"I am NOT anybody's territory!" Tootie narrowed her eyes at the bald teen, who went back to nursing his now injured shin. "Timmy is free to like and/or date anyone he wants, and I'm free to do the same. We're _friends_. That's F-R-I-E-N-D-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." AJ waved his hand dismissively, honestly just wanting the conversation to be over and done with. "Some people can't take a joke..." The dark-skinned teen muttered under his breath.

"No, I can take plenty of jokes, so long as they're _funny_." Tootie, determined to have the last word, stuck her tongue out at AJ, then blew a raspberry at him.

"Ladies, LADIES! You both need to chill, alright? Let's just eat, and let Timmy sit and think about... Whatever he's been thinking about since he sat down." Chester returned to eating his lunch, soon followed by Tootie and AJ.

"O-kay... Now that I have the floor... Ahem, Timmy?" Trixie moved from behind the brunet, over to his left side, sitting down in the empty seat next to him.

This action seemed to be enough to finally rouse Timmy from his thoughts, as his eyes briefly scanned the cafeteria, then fell squarely on Trixie's blue ones. "Hm? Sorry, I was- Uh... Thinking about something... Ah... What's up, Trixie?"

"Well... I noticed you sitting over here with these... People, and was wondering if you'd want to join me, Veronica, Tad, and Chad for lunch? I feel like you and I don't really talk all that much, and I wanted to get to know you. Maybe... Hang out after school, or something?" The entire time she spoke, Trixie bore a sly, inviting smile on her lips, knowing that, with how often this boy chased after her, he'd be putty in her-

"Oh, that's... Nice, and I appreciate it, but... Um... I think I'm gonna pass, actually. Aside from Veronica, who I don't really know all that well, you and those guys are kind of..." Timmy trailed off, not wanting to say anything _too_ mean, but mentally wishing he could say something to tip the girl off that he really wasn't interested in her, or her clique. "Um, guys? Help me out here?"

"Elitist?" AJ piped in helpfully, though he was clearly confused by his friend's actions.

"Snobbish?" Followed by Chester, also bearing a look of bemusement.

"Pricks?" And lastly by Tootie, wearing a wide and _very_ satisfied smirk.

"Kind of." Timmy quickly turned back toward Trixie with an apologetic look. "Even if I did want to hang out with you guys, I'd want to do it with _my_ friends too, and besides all that, I'm probably being babysat today, and my babysitter... Usually wants to know where I am at all times, easier for her to get paid that way."

"O-Oh... Um... Okay...?" The black-haired girl was almost struck dumb by the brunet's response. Never before had she, Trixie Tang, most popular and beautiful girl in their middle school-in _Dimmsdale_ -been rejected, and by a boy who was unpopular and _middle_ _class_ , no less! It threw her completely off guard, and for nearly a whole minute, she simply didn't know how to properly respond.

Eventually though, she decided to break the silence as she stood up from her seat next to Timmy. "I... I guess I'll be going then. See you... Around?" Looking as though her understanding of the world had been shaken to it's absolute core, Trixie returned to her own table, whereupon Veronica tended to her dumbstruck friend.

"Wha-?" AJ gaped at his friend, wondering if this boy sitting at their table was, in fact, still Timmy, and not some imposter.

"Dang dude, that's- Uh... Huh..." Chester rubbed at the back of his head, in a state of similar disbelief to AJ.

"Hoh... Alright, _I'll_ say it. You, Timmy Turner, are officially my hero." Tootie gave her best friend a reassuring pat on his shoulder, making him look at her hand, then up at her violet eyes, meeting them with his own confused blue ones.

"I am...? For what?"

"For rejecting Dimmsdale's most popular hussy! What else? ...Oh!" The bespectacled girl snapped her fingers. " _And_ for choosing us, your friends, over hanging out with those snobs at the popular table!"

"Indeed, Timmy. For as long as you appeared to be enamored with Trixie, I'm truly pleasantly surprised that you summarily rejected her offer, despite the possible benefits it might have entailed. Well done." AJ smiled at his friend, nodding in approval.

"Jeez, gave me a tough act to follow, Brainiac..." Chester rolled his eyes at AJ, then looked over at Timmy. "Seriously though, dude. _That_ was something else! You _do_ realize you just turned down _Trixie Tang_ , right? She was asking _yo_ _u_ out! So, not saying I don't appreciate you telling her that we're more important, but what gives, Timmy? You feel alright? Hit your head? Finally snap from Vicky torturing you?"

The brunet, amid all the praise from his friends, could do little to hide the practically luminescent blush now radiating off his cheeks, though to be fair, the blush wasn't completely brought on by their praise. "You guys... You're all my friends. I'm not gonna just leave you to hang out with the popular kids! And Trixie... She's not- I mean, I _thought_ she was my type, but... Over the past few days, I got to thinking... She's probably not the girl for me. Don't get me wrong, she's attractive... But... Ah... AJ, what's that thing about beauty being...?"

"Oh, you mean beauty being only skin-deep with some people?"

"Yeah, that!" Timmy smiled widely at his friend. "Like... It makes more sense for me to find someone that cares about me, right?"

"Oh _now_ you realize the thing I've been telling you for years!" Tootie facepalmed in clear exasperation. "Yes, Timmy. Trixie cares about one thing, and one thing only: Herself. There's no room for anybody else in that pretty little narcissistic head of hers."

Timmy scratched at his nose, the heat in his cheeks not subsiding in the least. "I... May have been a bit stubborn for a while... How someone looks on the outside... Isn't always able to reflect how they look on the inside... Or something."

"Ooh... Careful there, Timmy. You keep talking all philosophical, and you just might give AJ a run for his genius crown..." Tootie chuckled, happy that, while she no longer harbored her crush on the brunet; he'd finally wised up. "Ah... if only you'd figured it out a few months ago, you and I could've-"

"Hey!" Chester cut in loudly, his head coming to rest on Tootie's shoulder. "I'm _literally_ right here!" The blond spoke in a clearly(mockingly) offended tone, his blue eyes blazing with faked anger.

"Oh calm down, Chester. Tootie may be over Timmy, but that doesn't mean you're automatically the next one in line..." AJ shook his head in disappointment, only to look up at his three friends to find _he_ was the one getting the odd looks. "Wh-What? Did I give myself a milk mustache again?"

Timmy grinned, doing his best to look nonchalant and contain a fit of giggles rising up in him.

Tootie blushed a deep shade of pink and twiddled her thumbs, suddenly finding her hands more interesting than anything else.

And Chester, with a much lighter blush than Tootie's, simply grinned at his friend as he brought his arms up and laced his fingers together behind his head.

"What? What's with those faces?! You guys know something I don't?" AJ looked between his three friends warily, suddenly feeling like he was the butt of some joke he hadn't even _heard_! "What don't I know?!"

"About these two-" Timmy used his right index finger to gesture back and forth between Chester and Tootie. "Apparently."

"I don't..." AJ began, his own eyes darting back and forth between his two friends. "Okay... _What_ don't I know about Chester and Tootie?"

"Wow, dude. All those brains, and you really haven't noticed?" Chester's grin grew a bit wider as he felt Tootie nudge his leg with her foot, a silent request he knew meant she wanted him to shut up.

"He- He's probably just not very perceptive, _Chester_." Tootie emphasized the blond's name as she spoke, glaring daggers at her 'friend'.

"Heheh... There's that temper again..." Chester chuckled as he once again put his arm around Tootie's slightly smaller form, pulling her into another side-hug. "Lucky for you, I like your temper. And you."

The raven-haired girl flinched and blushed furiously at Chester's touch, burying her face in her hands in a poor attempt to hide the bright red color of her face. "D-Don't make me hurt y-you..."

AJ stared at his two friends, mouth agape once more, and briefly looked over at Timmy, who'd gone back to daydreaming about _whatever_ he'd been lost in thought over for most of the day. "Chester? And _you_ , Tootie? And... And Timmy?! You knew?!"

"Hm?" The brunet focused his gaze on AJ as his train of thought was interrupted. "About Chester and Tootie? I mean, yeah, Tootie's been chasing after me for the past four years or so, how could I _not_ notice her suddenly stopping out of nowhere?"

"B-But you- And _them_ \- And I didn't even-" AJ grabbed his head, and ran the fingers of both hands over it, trying his best to comprehend the information he'd abruptly been exposed to. "HOW AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S KEPT OUT OF THE LOOP ON THESE THINGS?!" AJ very nearly screamed, though his voice was still loud enough to silence everyone in the cafeteria and draw their attention to the small table occupied by Timmy and his friends.

" _Ah... Two-thirty can't come soon enough..."_ Timmy thought to himself as he shook his head, then took a deep breath, preparing himself for the long explanation he'd no doubt have to assist Tootie and Chester with in regards to their newly-formed relationship. It appeared his musings on a certain babysitter would have to wait.

 _Later, on the school bus..._

"Man..." AJ muttered as he dropped down from the seat he'd been peeking over in front of himself and Timmy. " _That's_ gonna take some getting used to..."

"You spying on our friends, AJ?" The brunet peeked over the seat as well, catching sight of Chester's blond hair, and the very beginnings of Tootie's pigtails. After a moment, and no response from the apparent genius, he sat back down, turning his attention to AJ again. "...Well I think they're pretty good together. Tootie's really calmed down since Chester started... Dating her? I guess they're dating..."

"How is this not bugging you?!" The bald teen whispered out harshly, nodding down the aisle toward where Tootie and Chester were. "I know you weren't especially fond of Tootie's advances, but you're not- I dunno... This doesn't weird you out or anything? Our two best friends are _dating_!"

"Uh-huh. And that means Tootie can finally be with someone who actually _wants_ to be with her, someone who _likes_ her. Gonna be honest AJ, I'm really happy about not having a stalker." Timmy averted his gaze from his friend as he finished, turning to instead look out the window at the passing scenery. The bus already wasn't far from his house.

"I-" AJ began, a long-winded retort on the tip of his tongue, but took pause as he remembered two things. The first being that his friend was right, Tootie being happy with someone, even if he found it odd that that someone was _Chester_ ; was not a bad thing. Second, he remembered the importance of this particular Wednesday, March twenty-first. Putting off his concern over Tootie and Chester's relationship, the bald teen placed his hand on Timmy's shoulder, getting his attention once again. "I just remembered something! Today's your birthday, right?"

Timmy's response was a blank stare, realizing he'd been so deep in thought today, he'd actually managed to forget his own _birthday_. "Oh wow... Yeah, you're right!" The teen's cheeks pinkened in embarrassment, causing him to reflexively bring his hand up and scratch at his nose with his index finger. "Eheh... Guess I _have_ had a lot on my mind!"

"So it would seem." AJ shot the brunet a flat look, somehow unsurprised that Timmy could be so forgetful. "Your parents throwing a party?"

"I... Guess so?" Timmy shrugged. He knew his parents wouldn't forget his birthday, despite how forgetful they tended to be when it came to their only son, but he honestly didn't know if they'd throw a party or not, let alone when it would be if it did happen.

"Hm..." AJ scratched his chin in thought, brow knitted in concentration. "Well... If I had to guess, chances are they'll be doing it over the weekend, that makes more sense, seeing as how we'll actually be able to go... That's what they've done before, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much everytime my birthday fell on a school day, they'd throw me a party either Friday, or during the weekend."

"Right, right... Probably what they'll do this time as well then. I'll tell my parents today, see if I'll be able to show up..." The bald teen nodded, seemingly agreeing with his own thought processes. "Oh!" AJ smirked, a knowing expression on his face. "And don't forget to tell the two lovebirds up front, in case they forgot with all the making out they've been-"

"Ah!" Timmy interrupted, covering his ears with his hands. "Stop! I don't know how far Chester and Tootie are in their relationship, and I don't need my brain imagining it either!" The buck-toothed teen stood up from his seat as the bus came to as stop, then squeezed past AJ to quickly make his way down the aisle.

He came to a stop next to the seat occupied by Chester and Tootie, grinning to himself as the raven-haired girl quickly yanked her hand out from under Chester's as she saw her ex-crush. "So, you two coming to my birthday party that might possibly happen maybe over the weekend?"

The blond facepalmed, evidently just now remembering that Timmy's birthday was today, and that he hadn't picked up any sort of gift for his best friend. "That-Uh, that's today?"

"Really, Chester? You've known Timmy longer than _I've_ known him, and you forgot what day his birthday is?" Tootie frowned in disappointment and shook her head. "Well _I_ got you something, since _I_ _did_ remember!" The bespectacled girl blinked her eyes closed and smiled proudly as she crossed her arms. Though after a few seconds, she peeked her right eye open as she felt Timmy and Chester's eyes on her, following it with her left, then a loud, annoyed huff. "Alright fine! So _maybe_ I forgot too!" The girl pouted, doing her best to keep from making eye contact with either Timmy or Chester. "...Vicky reminded me."

"Picked up the gift too, didn't she?" The blond remarked with a sly grin.

" _Yes_ , Chester, she _did_." Tootie glared at the teen, speaking through clenched teeth as a bright pink blush grew across her cheeks. "Y'know what? Shut up! The fact that I forgot Timmy's birthday, the same Timmy whose life I used to know _everything_ about; means that _you_ are more of a distraction than he is! You should be flattered-Eep!"

The raven-haired girl cut off her own sentence with an adorable squeak as Chester put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into yet another side-hug. "Never said I wasn't, Toots."

"Nnh..." Tootie, still being unused to having her affection _returned_ , blushed bright red and hid her face in her hands again, letting out a low, flustered-sounding whine.

" _Jeez, these two are sweet enough to give me diabetes... And I don't even know what that is!"_ Timmy thought to himself. "So, you two gonna come by then?"

"Will there be cake?" Chester asked, momentarily taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

"Considering it's my birthday party... The chances of there being cake are probably higher than usual... So yeah, there'll be cake."

"Well I'm sold. Count on it, bro! Tootie and I'll be there!" The blond subtly tightened his grip on the slightly smaller girl's shoulders, which seemed to calm her down, as she moved her hands far enough away from her face to shoot him a little smile.

"Cool, I'll... Let you two know if it's actually happening when I get to school tomorrow." With a last nod of farewell to the young couple, Timmy made his way down the rest of the aisle and off the bus, stopping on the sidewalk in front of his house as he noticed that a _certain_ red-head's car was parked in the driveway in place of his parents' car.

As his young mind registered this fact, Timmy couldn't hide the wide smile that quickly formed on his lips; a warm, almost giddy feeling coursing through him as his heart marginally sped up.

It had been just under a week since his little 'incident' that left him with a blue, sticky blob of bubblegum in his hair, and in those short few days, Timmy had managed(with a fair bit of receptiveness from the red-head herself) to give his relationship with Vicky a complete one-eighty from how the past four years had been. She was by no means the angelic fountain of goodness that his wishes tended to turn her into, but her demeanor, at least around him, was almost entirely different. They joked, they laughed, they even played video games and watched TV together!

"And for once... I didn't even need to wish for anything!" The brunet giggled as he climbed the small set of stairs of his front porch, opened his front door, and headed inside, closing it behind him. Yet as he entered the living room, he couldn't help but feel like something was... Decidedly off about his home. The couch, where he was _positive_ he'd find Vicky at this time of day, was strangely empty, no red-haired eighteen year old in sight, though the TV had been inexplicably left on.

And an odd smell hit his nostrils. It was slightly sweet, almost pastry-like, but marred by another scent, one that reminded the teen of burnt toast.

 _BeepBeepBeep_

"Argh! Every five fricking seconds!"

Timmy heard his babysitter, clearly in distress; yell at what he assumed was the fire alarm, judging by the beeping. _"_ _Wait... The fire alarm? Whats on fire?!"_ Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, the brunet rushed through the living room, narrowly avoiding smashing his shin on the coffee table as he passed it and shoved open the door that separated the living room form the kitchen. "Vicky?! Where's the-" Timmy paused, completely caught off guard by the catastrophic scene in the kitchen. Everywhere he looked, there was some kind of whitish, batter-like substance sticking to the floor, walls, and even parts of the ceiling. The kitchen table was a soggy mess of flour, sugar, water, and things that at one time were probably eggs, their shells discarded and smashed, long forgotten amid the devastation.

In the sink sat several black pans, many of which held the white battery substance smeared all around the kitchen, though a few on top held a darker, nearly blackened substance, likely the pans holding batter that had made it to the stove.

Finally, the countertops and cupboards were in a similar state of disaster, with some being wide open, their ceramic contents splashed with even _more_ of the whitish substance; a few more thankfully closed and undisturbed, and one actually _hanging on_ with only a single hinge!

Once his brain had taken stock of the warzone that was once his house's kitchen, Timmy's eyes at last fell upon the apparent cause of all the destruction: his babysitter. The red-head, unsurprisingly, didn't look all that out of place in the room, what with her clothes stained with varying amounts of white batter and egg yolks. Her exposed skin fared about the same, with her hands and forearms covered in flour, her exposed midriff having batter dripping down it, and her face bearing streaks of batter that suggested she'd absentmindedly tried to wipe her face a few times. Even her fiery red hair was not spared, as it too managed to have what appeared to be an egg yolk rubbed into it.

The red-head held a broom in her hands, positioned mid-swing at the fire alarm, which chose this very moment to cease its complaints, plunging the kitchen into silence.

Timmy took another slow, appreciative glance around the room, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head. He opened his mouth to speak when his gaze fell back on his babysitter, but was quick to shut it, as his brain simply couldn't think of what to say at the moment.

Vicky narrowed her eyes at the brunet, instantly recognizing the look he was giving her. "What."


	3. What A Mess We Made

Timmy flinched at the older girl's tone, recognizing it as the same tone she'd used when she caught him staring at her bare(though foam-covered) upper body just under a week ago. The memory brought a slight, barely noticeable tinge of pink to the teen's cheeks, making him self-consciously avert his gaze from the red-head. "N-nothing, nothing!" His blue eyes locked onto the stove, noticing a few small trails of smoke rising up from the closed oven door. "You- Er... Cooking?"

Vicky breathed out an aggravated sigh through her nostrils, turning the broom in her hands on its head onto the floor so she could lean on it, her gaze cast down toward her feet, and hidden by her bangs. "Okay, I know you're _barely_ holding back from laughing your _ass_ off, so just do it and get it out of your system." She looked up at her charge as she finished, again displaying the streaks of batter and egg yolk on her face, which, when mixed with sweat that was no doubt brought on by trying to silence the fire alarm; made the eighteen year old look like she was wearing some sort of crude, tribal face paint.

Now, admittedly, Timmy did find the sorry, visibly unkempt state his babysitter was in to be somewhat comical, and her handling of the broom had _almost_ gotten a chuckle out of him, but it was her weary, defeated tone when she spoke that finally broke the teen's stoic, neutral expression with a light giggle, then caused him to begin laughing outright. "Pff-Hahah! What _happened_ to _you_?! I came in here-Eheh-thinking the house was burning down, and instead find you about to beat the fire alarm to death! Heehee!" Through his fit of laughter, the brunet noticed Vicky's face turning steadily redder as it twisted into a scowl, but found he couldn't quite stop laughing. "I- Ah... Oh, I-I'm sorry, it's just... H-How?! The kitchen looks like you prepared a cake, then put a bomb in it that went off too soon!" Timmy at last covered his mouth with his hand, which did little but cause his laughter to come out as muffled squeaks.

The red-head felt that familiar vein throbbing in her forehead again, her grip on the broom handle quickly growing tighter with each giddy squeak the brunet produced. "Well if you _must_ know... This is all your parents' fault! They _told_ me to go pick up a birthday cake for you from the bakery, but oh-no! I had to be the 'good' babysitter! I had to be _nice_ and try to make one for you myself!" As she spoke, Vicky gestured at the half-destroyed kitchen with both hands, letting the apparently forgotten broom clatter to the floor. " _Now_ you know why I don't like to be nice! Look where it gets me! I'm _covered_ in cake ingredients, I have to clean this mess up, _and_ I _still_ need to go buy you a frickin' cake!"

With his laughter having finally died down enough for him to speak normally, Timmy frowned at the girl, one eyebrow raised quizzically. "But... If my parents _asked_ you to go pick up a cake, and you chose to make one for me yourself... Isn't this technically _your_ fau-"

"Don't say it!" The eighteen year old cut him off, pointing her finger at him threateningly. "You know how much a cake from that bakery down the road _costs_?!"

"Eh..." The teen scratched his chin in thought, eventually shrugging his shoulders. "Not really, no..."

"Well me neither! But I'm willing to _bet_ it's more than the ingredients to make one from scratch would cost, and your parents just so _happen_ to have everything necessary for cake-making already in the house!" Vicky panted as she finished, actually having managed to tire herself out from all her yelling, combined with trying to turn off the fire alarm, and failing to make a cake for her Twerp.

"Oh... Um... Okay then..." Timmy looked around the kitchen again, partially because he was dreading the clean up, partially because he didn't want to risk eye contact with his babysitter, and possibly annoy her even more.

However, despite his worry of drawing her ire again; Timmy found a question forming on the tip of his tongue. "So... Wait. If you decided to make a cake yourself... That still doesn't explain _what happened_ in here...?"

The older girl's response was to blush a wonderful shade of crimson as she pouted and quickly looked to her right, crossing her arms in an almost defiant pose. After a few tense seconds, she released a sigh. "...Don't make me spell it out for you, Twerp..."

"Spell what out?" The brunet asked in genuine confusion, wondering why Vicky was suddenly blushing so hard.

"I- Ugh..." Vicky moved over toward the stove, turning it off, then opening it, causing a small cloud of grayish-black smoke to billow out, though it thankfully was not enough to trigger the fire alarm again. "I don't-" Again, she cut herself off, this time by putting on oven mitts and taking a pan out of the oven and placing it on the kitchen table, the contents of which looked more like blackened charcoal than anything that could be called edible.

"You don't...?" Timmy's brain slowly began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The batter all over the kitchen, the smashed eggs, spilled flour and milk, along with the numerous pans in the sink containing the red-head's previous failed attempts... "Vicky... You... You don't know how to-"

"I can't frickin' cook, alright?!" The eighteen year old yelled, her face somehow turning even _redder_. "Aside from simple crap, like eggs and microwaveable stuff, I just-" She huffed in annoyance and blinked her eyes closed, the blush on her cheeks finally starting to fade. "I never... Really learned how. Ordering take-out's always been easier, and I guess... I didn't really care to learn in the first place... Course, that's biting me in the ass now, huh?" Vicky looked up at Timmy as she heard an odd little sound, only to find him covering his mouth with both hands, a mirthful expression on his face. "Are you...?!"

The teen rapidly shook his head back and forth, already knowing what his babysitter was going to ask him. "Pff-Heehee!"

"You little _Twerp_!" Vicky gritted her teeth in anger as she narrowed her eyes at Timmy, looking not unlike a predator about to pounce on its prey and rip it to shreds. "Here I am, going _well_ out of my way to bake you a cake for your birthday, _admitting_ that I don't know how to cook, and you're _laughing_ at me?!"

"I-Haha-I'm sorry, it's just... You're older than me! I always figured you just didn't care enough _to_ cook, not that you didn't know how!" Timmy's laughter again subsided as he tried to catch his breath, though a snicker here and there still managed to break through. "Ah-Ehee... Seriously, I feel kinda bad-" He froze as he suddenly found his babysitter right in front of him, still scowling, but now hiding her hands behind her back. Even if he could safely say Vicky was his friend, that didn't stop her from still being able to intimidate him on occasion, and _this_ was definitely one of those times. "Uhm... Hi?"

"Hi." Before Timmy could even _think_ to try and get away, the red-head moved her hands from behind her back, each holding a suspiciously egg-like object.

 _Splat!_

The teen visibly flinched, closing his eyes as the two eggs were crushed and smooshed into his hair, then shuddered as the cold, slimy contents seeped into his hair and onto his scalp, before finally running down his forehead and face. Once he felt the dripping cease, Timmy reopened his eyes, shooting his babysitter a deadpan look in response to her _very_ smug grin. "I suppose I deserve this."

She nodded in silent confirmation. "Just be glad I stopped at just the eggs, and that I'm not making you clean kitchen up by yourself, Twerp." Vicky moved to the sink, washing the remaining eggshell and yolk off her hands. "Think of this as... A lesson. In case you forget that, friends or not, _I'm_ the one in charge around here."

"Message received." Timmy rolled his eyes exasperatedly, taking off his hat and setting it aside on a relatively clean portion of the counter to keep from getting any egg on it. "And ignored."

"Like most of the advice I give you?" The red-head spun around to face Timmy, shaking excess water off her hands.

"You know it!" Timmy chuckled as he searched one of the cabinets beneath the counter, eventually producing a spray bottle and roll of paper towels. "So... I clean up the cupboards and table, you do the dishes?"

Vicky's gaze drifted from Timmy, over to the dishwasher next to the sink. _"Let's ignore the fact that you just tried to give me an order_ right _after I explained who's in charge..."_ She mused to herself. "Fine, give me the _easy_ job, if you think I can handle it."

"Eh. Figured you'd want something a little slower-paced after the day you've had... You _do_ know how to use the dishwasher, right-Ack!" The brunet yelled as his babysitter sprayed water at him from the hose attached to the sink, narrowly missing him as he hopped away, landing behind the kitchen table and chairs. "S-Stop! You keep making new messes, and we'll be here all day!" _"Not that that'd be the_ worst _thing in the world..."_

"Then don't get cocky, kid." Vicky slid the hose back into place, then pulled the door of the dishwasher open as she began piling in the plates and pans that once held her numerous failed attempts at making a birthday cake.

The kitchen soon descended into a comfortable silence, the only break from which was the occasional 'fwish' of Timmy's spray bottle, followed by a low squeaking sound as he scrubbed the room's various surfaces, and the clanging of dishes as Vicky transferred them from the sink to the dishwasher.

Comfortable as the silence was, however; the older teen found she didn't quite like it. Timmy, her charge, was now Timmy, her friend, possibly the first person she'd ever known whom she could refer to by that title unquestioningly.

And yet, she knew next to _nothing_ about him. Oh sure, he'd likely told her things on multiple occasions, and of course she'd also overheard things, but all that information was filed away in her brain as unimportant. None of it stuck, and so, barring a few things that _most_ people who knew Timmy already knew about him, she herself knew precious little.

"So... How was school?" She blurted the question out quite at random, realizing that, in addition to knowing precious little about Timmy; she similarly also knew very little about how to properly interact with someone in a friendly manner.

"That's... A new one..." Timmy paused in his scrubbing to look over his shoulder at his babysitter, noticing that she too had taken pause in her duties to look at him, the pan she'd intended to put in the dishwasher held with both hands. "It was... Alright? Pretty sure I might've turned down the most attractive girl in Dimmsdale... Well, to _most_ people, anyway..." He turned back to the cabinet door he'd been scrubbing and cleaned the last of the cake batter off of it. "Oh! And I think... I heheh... May have nearly crashed AJ's brain..."

" _Girl? Wait... Who was Tootie always going on about? Tricky? Tangy? Crap, what was her name... Whatever, that girl Tootie says he's always drooling over..."_ Placing the metal pan in the dishwasher, Vicky took a moment to try and remember her little sister's 'rival' in getting Timmy's affection. _"And_ most _people?"_ "So... You and Trix... Ie...?" She hesitantly spoke the girl's name, unsure if she was even close to right. "That ain't happening anymore?"

Timmy's memories from earlier came rushing back, specifically the reason he'd been distracted all day, and why his interest in Trixie had waned so quickly. As they did, his cheeks blushed a light shade of pink. He dared not turn to face Vicky now, especially considering she _was_ the reason. "Uh... Yeah- I mean! No! Trixie is... She's pretty, but deep down, she's kind of..."

"A snobby, elitist prick?" Vicky unknowingly echoed Timmy's friends' words, even coming close to matching the earlier confusion in their voices.

"K-Kind of...? I've given it some thought, and... I'd rather have someone who cares about me, as well as herself. Trixie... Would probably do better with someone who likes her as much as she likes herself, y'know?"

"Hmph." The eighteen year old chuckled, then closed the dishwasher and started it, having managed to fit all the dishes in the sink into the machine. "That's _far_ too grown up of you to say at your age, Timmy. I'm _almost_ impressed!"

"Yeah, I'm just _full_ of surprises..." The brunet shook his head as he slotted the hanging cabinet door back into place, then sighed as he turned to face the rest of the kitchen, realizing he still had more than half the kitchen to clean.

Noticing his resigned, somewhat depressed look, Vicky walked over to her charge, giving the destruction around them a dismissive wave. "Cheer up, Twerp. I said I'd help... So what about Baldy-"

"AJ." Timmy clarified, earning him another eye-roll from the older girl. "He had _no_ idea that Chester and Tootie are... Uh... Well, y'know..."

"Uh god, don't _remind_ me..." Vicky pinched the bridge of her nose, making a poor attempt to cover up her cringing expression. "Ever since Blondie asked her out, all Tootie does is talk about how sweet he is, opening doors for her, begging her to let him copy her schoolwork, putting his arm around her, all... Eugh! Those two legitimately give me cavities."

"Really? Tootie's always acting like Chester embarrasses her when they're at school... She talks about him that much when she's at home?"

Meeting Timmy's confused expression with one of her own, the red-head tilted her head slightly. "Huh? She _doesn't_ gush about him while you guys are at school? I would've figured she'd be all over him, considering how often I hear his name at home..."

"That's... Well, that's just strange..." The brunet held his chin in thought. "She must be putting on an act at school... But for who? Chester said he likes her temper, so maybe she does it for him, but..." Timmy trailed off, beginning to wonder if it was _him_ the act was for, considering how much she used to chase after him. "Ah... I-I'm probably overthinking things, clearly she really likes him, if she's always talking about him to you."

"Just as well. That weird stalker stuff she had with you was getting annoying." Vicky shook her head at the memory of her sister's behavior toward the teen in front of her. "...Speaking of... How're you taking that?"

"Taking what?" Timmy questioned, hoping the look of feigned confusion on his face was enough to convince her he had _no_ idea what she was talking about.

"You know... Blondie and my little sis? It must feel a little weird to no longer have to look over your shoulder every five minutes, right? To be honest Twerp, I thought you and her would end up together for sure. That Tootie'd just whittle down your resolve until you finally gave in to her."

"No... I like being friends with her more than I think I'd like a relationship with her. I mean, what if I did decide to give her a chance, and once we finally started dating, she realized I wasn't like... Like, um..." Timmy snapped his fingers a few times, trying to find the right visual metaphor.

"That you're not the knight in shining armor she thinks you are in all her fantasies? I assume that, once that did happen, you two would go through a nasty break up, your friends would have to take sides, and the relationship would crash and burn in such a way that the two of you could never even _look_ at each other the same way again, nevermind be friends." Vicky shrugged, an amused smile playing at her lips, though it soon began to fade as she saw that Timmy didn't find her assumption of his possible relationship with her sister quite as amusing. "That uh... I... It's just a guess though. Maybe you two could've really pulled off one of those childhood romance things you hear about in movies... Who knows?"

Timmy rubbed the back of his head nervously, his hand sticking slightly due to the eggs smashed into his hair. "I dunno, maybe... But Tootie is just... Tootie. She's always put me up on this pedestal, like I'm... Something I'm not, I guess? It's hard to explain."

"Evidently." Vicky teased, chuckling at the teen's fumbling justifications for not dating her sister. "Don't sweat it though, Twerp. You were _usually_ pretty nice to Tootie back when she was completely obsessed with you, and you even became friends with her, despite everything. If you don't think Tootie's right for you, then that's fine. I'm sure there's _someone_ out there who is." She reached out to ruffle Timmy's hair, but stopped short and let her hand drop back to her side, remembering the eggs she mushed into his brown locks. "Er... Anyway, you dodged my question. How are _you_ doing?"

"I... Fine? I guess? I'm happy for Tootie and Chester, if that's what you're asking..." Timmy spoke in a bemused tone, taking note of the barely-there concern in Vicky's voice. "I mean... I'm a little more relaxed now, don't have to worry about getting tackled or tied up by Tootie..."

"Uh-huh... Except...?" Vicky bent over forward until she was eye-level with the younger teen, an eyebrow raised inquisitively, the barest hints of a smirk playing at her lips. "C'mon, Timmy. I've known you for over four years now, I can tell there's a 'but' in there..."

Timmy sighed in annoyance, crossing his arms and adopting a defiant pose similar to the one his babysitter had taken a few minutes prior. "I..." He looked up at the girl, his pout being replaced by a more serious expression. "You-You'd better not repeat this to Tootie, Vicky. I mean it!"

"Ooh! Sounds like my little Twerp's got some secrets! Don't worry, I won't tell a soul..." The red-head pinched her index finger and thumb together, dragging them across her lips as if she was closing a zipper. "Unless I needed to blackmail you, obviously. Then I'll only tell whoever I need to."

Timmy stared at the older girl with a mostly neutral expression, though it was marred by a slight frown on his lips.

And seeing as how Vicky took pride in her ability to read the younger teen like a book, she was quick to relent. "Oh alright! I was only messing with you anyway! You don't have to get all brooding and shi- _Stuff_... Ugh. See? I'm such a nice person, I'm _censoring_ myself for you!" Pulling out a chair for herself, the red-head sat down facing Timmy, her head propped up by her elbow. "So...? C'mon, what can't I repeat to Tootie?"

The younger teen hesitated, absently tugging on the hem of his t-shirt. "I... Ah... After I found out about Tootie and Chester, I was... Happy for them. The first few days, I wanted to celebrate! I felt like this weight was finally off my shoulders, because Tootie wouldn't try to follow me home, or kiss me, or hug me-"

"Yeah, I get it Twerp. My sister's really clingy. That's not news though, I wanna hear _what_ it is that you don't want me telling her."

"R-right... Sorry." Timmy remarked sheepishly, eliciting a low, impatient huff from his babysitter. Though whether it was because he was taking so long to explain himself, or because he kept apologizing, he wasn't sure. "It's... Weird. I was happy at first, but then... After about a week, I kind of..."

"Ah jeez, I already know where you're going with this..." Vicky shook her head in disbelief as she rose out of the chair to her feet.

"Wha-?" He blurted out, momentarily caught off guard by the older girl's words and sudden movement. "How do you know? I haven't even-"

"Because _I'm_ an adult." Vicky remarked with a knowing grin, before quickly looking down at her disheveled, cake batter-covered clothes. "...Y'know, for the most part." She admitted with a self-conscious shrug. "What I uh- What I'm trying to say though, is that you were-" The red-head paused to look Timmy up and down for a few seconds. "Or maybe _are_... Lovesick."

"Lovesick." The teen repeated flatly.

"Yup. Happens to kids more often than adults. See, far as you know, and obviously _I_ know, Tootie was the only girl that really had an interest in you, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Timmy held his chin again as he shifted weight from one foot to the other. From what he could remember, Tootie had been the only girl _presently_ trying to get his attention, though there had to have been a few in the past that he simply couldn't recall at the moment. "But what does that-"

"I'm getting there. Now, since Tootie was the only one, in the back of your mind, you always had her as a sort of... Fall back plan, let's say."

"Um, no... I told you, Tootie and I are just- Argh..." Timmy shook his head in exasperation. "Just... Keep talking, I wanna get some of this stuff cleaned up, in case my mom and dad want to 'surprise' me and pop in..." He gestured for his babysitter to continue as he grabbed the spray bottle and paper towels, moving on to the next set of cabinets.

"Okay!" Vicky beamed in a _far_ too upbeat voice. "Basically though, that part in the back of your mind that's been keeping Tootie as a last resort? It realized that she's not available anymore, so you probably had a little mental freak-out when Blondie and Tootie started dating, cuz _that_ meant that there was no longer anyone interested in you, and despite you always pushing my little sis away, you subconsciously missed those interactions with her. No more Tootie stalking you means no more person who loves you." Vicky shrugged again as she finished. "I mean loves you like _that_. Girlfriend love, not family love."

"Good thing you clarified..." Timmy deadpanned, having managed to finish cleaning the new set of cupboards he'd been working on while Vicky was talking. "Maybe you should be a therapist or something, since you've apparently got me all figured out."

"Hah! Like I said Twerp, we've been doing this for _four_ years. I'd be pretty darn terrible at my job if I couldn't pick up all these little tells you leave for me..." The red-head looked at her batter-covered fingernails in an over-the-top, prideful manner. "That, and as a babysitter, I've found it's better to emotionally and mentally control someone, rather than physically. I mean, look at me!" She waited until Timmy did just that, turning away from his cleaning to face her completely. "I'm just an eighteen year old girl! Sure I'm _kind_ _of_ strong, but only as strong as I need to be, which is why I'm not exactly muscular." To prove her point, Vicky lifted her shirt, exposing her navel and a few inches of skin above it, revealing her flat, pale stomach, the skin smooth and unblemished, save for a few splotches of batter; with only the barest hints of ab muscles showing.

Timmy rolled his eyes as he turned away from his babysitter and went back to his cleaning, doing his best to appear as nonchalant as possible with the girl exposing a fair bit of skin to him. _"_ _Just don't look. Remember what happened last time? She got mad, gave you that..._ Look _."_ He mentally chastised himself, finding the urge to turn back around and just... _Stare_ at Vicky's belly to be almost overpowering. "Can I ask you-"

The red-head cut off her charge's question with a loud yawn as she released her shirt and stretched her arms up and over her head. "Think you can handle the rest of the cleaning, Timmy? You've already got most of it done, and I'd _really_ like to go get _me_ cleaned up." She gestured at her messy, batter-covered clothes.

"You barely did any cleaning at all!" Timmy whined, his voice cracking and going up several octaves.

"Hey, I put the dishes in the dishwasher!" The older teen whined right back, though the smirk on her face indicated this was just more playful banter between herself and her Twerp. "That's gotta count for something, right? And who was it exactly that you found in here, trying her best to be an awesome babysitter, _slaving_ over a hot stove so she could make a birthday cake for her favorite Twerp?"

Ignoring the light blush that came over him from being called Vicky's 'favorite', Timmy chuckled at her childish(if somewhat cute) defense. "Oh c'mon, all you had to do was load up the dishwasher, I still gotta clean up all this batter and eggshells!"

"Batter and eggshells that were spilled making _you_ a nice birthday cake. Don't forget that, Timmy." Vicky shot the younger teen a knowing smirk, watching as he, despite arguing with her over the fairness of having to clean up the mess that she made; continued with his cleaning, finishing the final set of cupboards and moving on to the kitchen table, it being the last thing still covered in various cake ingredients.

The brunet groaned in defeat. "Ugh, fine. Thank you for... _Trying_ to make me a birthday cake. I really _wish_ there was one in the fridge-!" Timmy paused, hearing a low, muffled 'poof' echo from somewhere in the house, and mentally thanked his godparents while hoping his babysitter paid no mind to his rather out of the blue wish. "-But I _do_ appreciate the attempt... Even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Huh... Well-Uh... Good. 'Cause, y'know, I did try my best..." Vicky stammered out, genuinely caught off guard by Timmy's sincerity. "So..." Her eyes drifted over to the kitchen table, covered in some odd amalgamation of water, flour, and eggs. "If I head upstairs to the bathroom to wash up..." Remembering the two eggs she smashed on the brunet's head, Vicky paused for a moment to think. "Actually... How about this? You finish up in here... With no complaints!" She stated quickly, sternly pointing a finger at the younger teen. "And _I'll_ make it up to you by washing those eggs out of your hair... Eh? Sound like a deal?"

"But..." Timmy began, his tone doing little to hide his confusion at the offer. "You mean like, take a bath? With you? ...Again?" The final question came out as a whisper, Timmy's cheeks turning a bright pink as he recalled the _last_ time he took a bath with his babysitter.

The red-head couldn't help but smile in amusement at the brunet's nervous questioning. _"Ah... God you can be fucking cute, kid..."_ "Well... If you're interested. You'll be conserving water if you take a bath with me... And you _did_ say that it felt _good_ when I washed your hair..." Vicky's friendly tone dipped into something a bit more sultry as she winked at the younger teen.

"I did but- You- A-And I... I'll... Can I think about it?" Timmy audibly gulped as alarm bells sounded throughout his head. _"Another bath? Why? She seemed to get pretty mad when I was staring at her... But then she kissed my cheek, and now we're... Friends?"_ A wave of heat washed over the buck-toothed teen, accompanied by an odd, tingly warmth in his gut, and his heartbeat suddenly speeding up. He felt... Giddy somehow, excited even.

"Sure." Vicky, from her position of leaning against the door frame between the kitchen and living room, shrugged. "It'll take me a few minutes to grab a towel, fill the tub with hot water and some of that bubble bath... Come on up once you're finished here..." Pushing herself off the door frame, Vicky turned around and pushed the door open to head into the living room, but stopped to look over her shoulder and chuckled. "If you want."

With that, the red-head left the room, the door she'd been holding open swung closed in her wake, and left Timmy alone in the kitchen. "Can I _think_ about it?!" He facepalmed, barely able to believe the words that came out of his own mouth, let alone figure out Vicky's odd behavior. To him, she almost seemed to be acting a bit like Trixie did, all flirty and sure of herself... "So why. Am. I... Argh!" Timmy began vigorously scrubbing the kitchen table, filling the room with loud, rapid squeaking sounds. _"Could Vicky...? Is she messing with me? Or does she maybe..."_ He stopped suddenly; a crazy, impossible idea forming in his mind. "Like me?"

 _Upstairs..._

"This is starting to become a running theme for me and him..." Vicky mused to herself as she dropped a towel next to the tub, then turned the faucet to begin filling it with hot(but not too hot) water. "Ugh... But what do I _want_?" Pinching the bridge of her nose, the eighteen year old huffed in annoyance; mostly at herself than anyone or anything else. "This'd be a _lot_ easier if the Twerp... Wasn't such a Twerp! He's so... Meek, and afraid to even look at me wrong! And I can't just _throw_ myself at him, either!" She looked at her reflection in the mirror over the sink. "...I'm not _that_ desperate..."

Lifting her shirt over her head and pulling it off, she made a small noise of disgust as the now-sticky fabric clung to her skin. Once it was off and tossed into the corner of the bathroom, she followed suit with her sneakers, socks, and black jeans, all thrown into a small, haphazard pile, leaving her in just her black bra and panties.

With that, Vicky moved back over to the tub, dumping a generous helping of bubble bath into it as she had several days prior. "And what's to _think_ about, anyway? Who _thinks_ about taking a bath with a pretty- _Beautiful_ girl?" She returned to the mirror, meeting the gaze of her reflection again before looking herself over. "Hmph... Evidently Timmy does..."

Contrary to how she tended to act and present herself, Vicky did not necessarily see herself as some sort of goddess of beauty. She knew she was _far_ from unattractive, sure, but she knew just the same that she wasn't perfect either. Guys her age went for curvy supermodels, with boobs that could be used as airbags, an ass you could set a soda can down on, and who had all the intelligence of a box of rocks. And while she could say without any doubt that she did have _curves_ , she didn't have an hourglass figure, either. Her chest was fairly average, perhaps even somewhat _below_ average, and while her hips were certainly more filled out than she had been as a lanky sixteen year old, they still left her with a predominantly lean physique.

Placing both hands on the bathroom sink to lean on it, Vicky at last sighed and hung her head, her gaze dropping to stare at the sink's drain. "Ffff-Okay. I'll just have to... Play this carefully. Timmy's obviously not gonna make the first move, so I'll... Have to." She looked back up at her reflection, nodding in agreement with herself as she remembered Timmy's apparent interest in her several days ago. "If he's so _interested_..." A sly grin formed on her lips, her less than sound judgment officially being shuffled off to the back of her mind. "Why not reward my little Twerp's curiosity?"

 _Knock-knock!_

"Gah-Fuck!" The red-head's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she jumped in surprise at the sudden knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey, I heard-! ...That?" Timmy, being more focused on reprimanding his babysitter for her shouted curse, elected to simply barge into the bathroom, rather than wait for the older girl's consent, giving him a full view of Vicky from the back. In just her underwear.

For a few seconds, he could do little but stare, the sight of her slender-yet-curvy figure leaving him speechless. As he saw in the kitchen, her skin was pale and smooth, though he now noticed a light dusting of freckles on her shoulders. His gaze eventually drifted downward, settling on Vicky's rear-end, the light skin sharply contrasting with her black panties. As his mind contemplated the realization that he found Vicky's butt suddenly interesting, Timmy bit his lip to suppress a chuckle at how much said girl's butt looked like a pair of full-ish moons.

He soon came to his senses though, and the next sound that echoed through the bathroom was a loud 'slap', as Timmy covered his eyes with one hand. "Dammit! Sorry! I heard you talking, and I figured you-Er..."

"Ugh, come on, Timmy. Relax." Vicky spun around to face the younger teen, crossing her arms over her chest more in annoyance than to cover up. "You've _seen_ me in less than this! Stop being... Such a prude. I know you're not, considering how many times I caught you peeking at me the other day."

After a few quiet, tense seconds, the teen moved his hand from his eyes, letting his arm drop back to his side and revealing the faint blush on his cheeks, though his gaze remained cast at his babysitter's feet, just in case. "Sorry, I know I'm... Not _supposed_ to stare, but I can't... Really help it around you sometimes. You're- I dunno; it's kind of..." Timmy trailed off, finding himself at a loss for words as he grew increasingly flustered.

"Jeez, you're a mess." The red-head chuckled, never realizing before now how adorably awkward Timmy could be. "And I'm not just talking about the eggs in your hair, I mean you _really_ need to relax." She moved toward the tub again, shutting the water off.

"I-I'm trying to, but you're... You being in your underwear isn't making it any easier to relax!" Timmy whined out anxiously, beginning to feel beads of sweat form on his brow from a combination of the humidity in the bathroom and his babysitter's current state of undress.

"Would it be easier for you to relax if I _wasn't_ in my underwear?" Vicky asked with a sly grin, hooking her thumb into the shoulder of her bra and tugging on it.


	4. Dirty and Clean

A/N: Wow this took _so_ much longer than I meant for it to. Been a bit too long since my last chapter/fic of this kind of... Subject. Hopefully the wait was worth it though! ...Rated M for Vicky.

* * *

The brunet stared at his babysitter with a look of genuine surprise on his face. On the one hand, he was _certainly_ curious in regards to how Vicky looked out of her underwear, yet on the other... "Bu-But don't you... Want to get in the tub f-first?" Timmy stammered out, his eyes quickly darting back and forth between the nearly naked form of his babysitter, and the bathtub next to her.

Vicky's sly grin remained as she shifted her left bra strap off her shoulder, then followed suit with the right one. "I suppose I should, huh?" With only the clasp keeping the bra on her, she reached behind her back with both hands and undid it, noticing that just as her bra fell away, Timmy slapped his hand back over his eyes.

She made a small, amused-sounding hum at the teen's behavior in place of a giggle, not wanting him to think she was laughing at him. _"I think... This calls for a bit of teasing...!"_ The red-head noiselessly made her way across the bathroom and over toward Timmy, thankful for the soft shag carpeting that muffled her footsteps.

"Uhm... Are you... In the tub yet?" The younger teen attempted to concentrate and perked his ears up to listen for the telltale shuffling of clothing from over by the tub, but aside from Vicky's bra hitting the floor a few moments earlier, the bathroom had become oddly quiet, the silence occasionally broken only by the faint drip from the bathtub faucet.

Vicky, meanwhile; snuck over to, and then past Timmy, carefully slipping behind him to back into the bathroom door and push it closed with her rear-end. Hearing the noise, he started to turn around, only to be stopped by the older girl's hands lightly settling on his upper back, before sliding up and settling onto his shoulders. "Wow... You _are_ worked up, huh?" She tightly gripped Timmy's shoulders, feeling the obvious tension in them. "Wanna tell your nice, _awesome_ babysitter what's eatin' you?"

Timmy felt an odd, pleasant chill run up his spine again as Vicky began gently kneading his shoulders with her fingers. "Ah-! Ahh..." A content sigh escaped his lips as the rigidness in his back and shoulders started to quickly ebb away. "Wha... What are you... N-nevermind..."

" _Well if this babysitting gig ever falls through, at least I've got massage therapy to fall back on, apparently."_ Vicky mused to herself with a smirk. "I'm getting the feeling you _like_ it when I touch you, don't ya, Twerp?"

"Well it's... Not like I... Eh, expected you to be... Gentle?" The teen paused, briefly wondering if his off-hand comment would be taken the wrong way.

"Guess I can't really blame you, considering I'm... Well, me." The eighteen year old shrugged, then slipped her hands down Timmy's back to the hem of his shirt. "Arms up."

"Huh?" Timmy looked over his shoulder at his babysitter, his confusion-filled blue eyes meeting her calm pink ones.

"Arms. Up." Vicky gestured toward the ceiling with her index finger. "To take your shirt off? You still have a couple of eggs in your hair, remember?"

"O-Oh! Right, sorry about- ...Sorry." Timmy chuckled nervously as he complied with her request, raising his arms over his head so she could slip his pink, slightly egg-stained shirt off. "But about what you were say-Ah...!" Feeling the girl's hands going to work on his shoulders again, Timmy gasped at her soft, warm touch. "-Ing... You're, um... Different now. You're nicer to me-a _lot_ nicer-and it... It's nice. Just like how I'm happy Tootie isn't chasing after me, trying to tie me up and force me to marry her; I'm happy you and I are... Y'know, f-friends?"

"Oh yeah?" Vicky at last released Timmy's shoulders, her fingers slowly gliding off them as she finished; then crossed her arms, covering her chest again. "Well I'm happy too, believe it or not. I thought this whole being nice thing would be too much of a chore..."

"But it's not so bad, right?" The brunet asked hopefully, though he didn't dare turn around fully without the older girl's consent.

"Oh no, it totally is. Pardon the language, but being nice is a lot like pissing yourself in dark pants. There's a warm feeling, but no one notices."

"Oh..." Timmy hung his head, worrying that his babysitter might soon go back to her old personality, the one he was less fond of, but was definitely more used to.

"Oh, cheer up, kid." Noticing his depressed posture, Vicky affectionately tapped the back of his knee with her bare foot. "Of _course_ I'm going to make an exception for my favorite Twerp! You and I are _friends_ , that's different from the other kids I babysit." She bent over a bit and leaned forward, her hands again finding their way to his shoulders as she braced herself against him and purred into his ear. "And _you're_ the only person I've taken a bath with, and thus, has seen me naked."

Timmy felt his cheeks burn with heat, and caught a glimpse of his bright red face in the bathroom mirror across from him. "Wha- N-No, I didn't see you- I mean, I _saw_ you, but I didn't see... Um..." The teen shifted uncomfortably under his babysitter's weight, feeling that familiar tingling in his gut, and the slightly oppressive warmth wash over him again. "Think you uh... Might wanna crack t-the door, getting a bit-"

"Steamy?" She whispered into his ear, relishing the way his body would tense up in response to her touch, or how his skin would bristle with little goosebumps when her breath tickled his ear.

"Y-yeah-Yes! It's a bit... Warm..." The brunet managed to get out, despite his mind becoming hazy and sluggish from the aforementioned heat and humidity of the room.

"Eh, I think it's fine." Vicky tightened her grip on his shoulders for half a second, then added a bit of pressure to make him turn to the left. After a brief moment of hesitation, Timmy followed her lead, until he was facing the bathroom door, and Vicky's back was to the rest of the bathroom. _"Think that's enough for now..."_ "You ready to get _cleaned up_?"

The teen gulped audibly, wondering why his babysitter emphasized 'cleaned up' in such a bizarre way, though he soon realized the reason she spun him around to face the bathroom door was so she could remove the last item of clothing she was wearing. "Y-Yeah. I guess so...?"

"Good. Just give me a quick sec to get in the bathtub, I'll tell you when I'm in, alright?" The girl briefly tapped her fingers on Timmy's shoulders, then pulled away and walked over to the tub, slipping her underwear off, letting it drop, and stepping out of it as she climbed into the bathtub and sunk into the warm, soapy water. "Ah... I can _finally_ get this crap-Er... _Stuff_ , off of me!" Seeing that her chest was now well hidden from view by the water and pinkish foam, Vicky flicked a few drops of water at Timmy. "Alright, I'm about as decent as I can get, being naked and everything, so get your butt in here while the water's warm!"

Timmy flinched at Vicky's raised, but playful, voice, spinning around to face her fully. "You- Er... Didn't make it _too_ hot, right?" He stared at the girl, or what little he could actually see of her bubble-cloaked form, which amounted to her head, neck, and the very tops of her shoulders.

The red-head raised her right leg up out of the water and pointed her foot at the ceiling, almost bringing the extremity to a ninety degree angle with the rest of her body. Aside from the water and foam that clung to her, a fair bit of steam could clearly be seen rising up off her leg. "Well... You could always hop in and find out?" Her eyes drifted back over to Timmy, whose head looked about ready to burst from how much blood appeared to be rushing to it. "Careful. Y'keep blushing like that, and you might get a nosebleed."

Timmy merely stared at her raised leg, following it as it sunk back into the bubbly water, then nodded dumbly, his brain currently unable to form words.

"Alright, well..." The eighteen year old reclined back, putting her arms behind her head to act as a pillow of sorts, before closing her eyes and smiling contentedly. "When the blood in your face and... _Other_ places gets back to your brain and you remember that I need to wash your hair, feel free to climb in."

Again, Timmy nodded, feeling his blush beginning to dissipate slightly. "I-I am, just... N-No peeking! Don't open your eyes until I'm in the tub- until I say so! Seriously!" The brunet pointed at his babysitter in as threatening a manner as he could, though he subconsciously knew the attempt was quite futile. Once he was confident enough that she'd honor his request, Timmy kicked off his shoes, yanked off his socks, and undid the button and zipper of his jeans as quickly as he could. It was at this point that he noticed that familiar tingling again, though he now felt it just a bit lower than his gut, specifically, he felt it in his privates. Using his thumb to lift the waistband of his boxers, he looked down at his-Ahem-At 'little' Timmy, only to find that it was... Not quite as little. In fact, his penis was right around twice the size it normally was, though it was not as of yet at the point of forming a tent of sorts in his underwear. _"Well that's... Different."_ Timmy continued to stare at his member, taking note of a dull throb, though not a painful one; in it. _"Is this what she meant by my blood going to..._ Other _places?"_ "Vicky-?"

"So now _you're_ gonna give _me_ the silent treatment?" Vicky unknowingly interrupted Timmy and chuckled to herself, though she made a mental note to keep her eyes closed. "Or are you just sneaking over here so _you_ can get a peek?" She wiggled her toes and stretched her legs, eliciting a muffled squeak as her feet rubbed up against the bottom of the tub. "Just get your cute butt in here before I start getting all pruny!"

Timmy perked up at her words, and especially at her somewhat flirtatious comment. _"Well... If she already knew it was happening..."_ He once again glanced down at his member, then lightly prodded it with his finger, finding it to be firm and kind of hot, almost... _"Hard? ...Whatever, it feels... Kinda weird, but if Vicky knew, somehow; I guess it's not a big deal..."_ With a shrug, the teen slid his boxers off and down his legs, then stepped out of them as they pooled at his feet. "Okay! I-I'm coming, I'm coming..." Ignoring the odd snicker that Vicky let out at his words, Timmy made his way over to the tub and paused, taking in the sight of his naked, yet surprisingly serene-looking, babysitter. Her hair was still up in its characteristic ponytail, and there was still batter and some egg staining her face, but with her looking as content as she did, it wasn't hard for the brunet to find his babysitter... Actually really attractive. _"Kind of... Pretty, even?"_

Vicky shifted slightly, bringing her right hand out from behind her head to cover her mouth as she yawned loudly. "Hah... I could go right to sleep... And I just might, if you keep staring at me and don't get in the tub..." The red-head peeked her left eye open and glanced at Timmy, though she could only see him from the waist up, due to how close he was to the bathtub.

"Hey! I-I didn't say you could look!" Timmy crouched down next to the tub and peeked over it with an annoyed look, exposing only his head from the nose up, and his hands, which gripped the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh stop." The girl spoke in an amused tone, lips turned up into a cheeky grin. "I wouldn't _have_ _to_ peek if you'd just get in the tub... Not to mention, I can _feel_ your eyes burning a hole through me! Am I _that_ interesting to you?"

The brunet averted his gaze from the older girl and glanced over to his right, opting to look at the assorted soaps and shampoos on the side of the bathtub, rather than his babysitter. "Well... I guess that's one way to put it..." Timmy absently scratched at a tiny imperfection in the side of the tub, doing his best to keep from meeting Vicky's gaze again. "You kind of... You're distracting to be around. It's been harder for me to focus lately, because... I-I thought it was because we're friends, and I was just getting used to it, but now I-" He paused as he heard the water slosh around a bit, and looked up to find that Vicky had turned to look at him; her face mere inches from his. She rested her chin on her left arm, which itself rested on the edge of the tub between his hands.

"Now you...?" She questioned, though she was already fairly confident what the next words out of Timmy's mouth would be.

"I... Don't know..." The teen admitted sheepishly, his cheeks again becoming stained that familiar pink color.

"Hm..." The red-head hummed, doing her best to make it sound sympathetic toward her Twerp's uncertainty. She wanted to tell him how she assumed he felt, that he was starting to like her, that it wasn't a problem, despite what he might think. People spending as much time together as they recently had, and spending that time _amicably_... Wouldn't it be stranger if some sort of attraction _didn't_ form? "Well..." Vicky sighed out and reclined back again, putting her arms behind her head as before and shutting her eyes. "I think I _might_ know a way to help you out, but first I need you in _here_ so I can wash those eggs outta your hair."

Timmy released a shaky, nervous breath through his nose. "And you-you're not gonna peek again until I'm in the tub, and I tell you I am?"

"C'mon, Timmy. Would I lie to you-" The red-head caught herself, leaving her mouth agape for a second before she closed it and hummed in thought. "I won't look until you give the word, promise."

The brunet took a moment to mull over his babysitter's words. While she had _most definitely_ lied to him in the past, Vicky wasn't too keen on making promises. He pulled himself to his feet, using the side of the bathtub as leverage, and flinching as his still throbbing member brushed up against the cool porcelain of the tub. _"But when she_ has _promised something, she's never gone back on it..."_ Timmy moved to the far end of the tub, then swung a leg up over the side and into the water. It was hotter than he was used to, but not to the point of discomfort, so once he was relatively acclimated to the temperature, the teen climbed the rest of the way into the tub, quickly sinking down and sitting cross-legged as he had the week before, so that the water was _just_ touching his chin. "Ah... A-Alright, I'm... In."

The older girl suppressed a chuckle at the younger teen's shaky-sounding sigh, absently wondering if it was brought out by the heat of the bath, or if he really was _that_ nervous. "Y'still haven't told me if I can open my eyes."

"Uh..." Timmy self-consciously moved his hands over his privates to cover them, despite the bubbles and foam completely covering the surface of the water, and therefore censoring both teens quite well. "Y-Yeah, I- You can open them..."

Vicky slowly peeked her left eye open again, then soon followed it with her right, and promptly burst into a light fit of giggles. "Oh my- What _are_ you doing? Heehee! Is _this_ what it means to hide in plain sight?" She watched as Timmy somehow sank even _lower_ , the foam now reaching just below his nose, and hiding his mouth from view as his face visibly reddened.

"C-Can you _p-please_ just wash this stuff out of my hair?!" Timmy rose up a little and pleaded out childishly, his voice again cracking due to how nervous the situation was making him.

"Sure, sure." The older teen withdrew her hands out from behind her head and put them up in playful defense as she leaned forward and sat up so the water came to just above her navel. Were it not for the copious amount of foam covering her chest... _"Kid's one rinse-off away from getting_ quite _the show..."_

This, however; did not stop Timmy's gaze from dropping directly onto the girl's chest, his face very nearly turning cherry-red. "Ah! Aren't-?! Aren't you gonna c-cover up?!" Though he was taken aback by Vicky's boldness, he didn't bother covering his eyes this time, as for one, his hands were preoccupied with covering a certain _other_ part of his anatomy, and second... He didn't really _want_ to look away, even if looking drew the older girl's ire.

"Nah." Vicky shrugged indifferently. "With all these bubbles, you're not seeing anything I don't want you to." She twisted around, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and the shower head, then slid forward, closing the distance between herself and Timmy until there was only around a foot of space between them.

In response, the boy shrank back a bit, though since he was already at the far end of the bathtub, he didn't get very far.

"Timmy. Quit making this weird and let me wash your hair." Vicky spoke up, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Get over here, sit still, and let me work." She frowned as she finished, quickly realizing she was being a bit harsh toward the _very_ inexperienced teenager. About to open her mouth to speak again, she took pause as Timmy hesitantly slid back over to her, making the bottom of the tub squeak as he did. "Okay. Er... Good. Now... Close your eyes a sec, I gotta wet your hair first."

The younger of the two teenagers did as he was told, tilting his head forward slightly and closing his eyes when he heard Vicky turn on the shower head. "This... It'll come out easier than the gum, right?"

" _Phew, thought I went too far there, with how quiet he was being."_ "I don't see why it wouldn't. The eggs have only been in your hair for about a half hour, and you didn't mush them in more like you did with the gum..." The red-head ran the fingers of her right hand through her charge's hair as her left held the shower head and sprayed water into it. "Y'know... Not saying it was a good idea to laugh at my... Um... Questionable cooking skills, but sorry about... This."

Upon hearing Vicky turn off the shower head and set it aside, Timmy looked up from the bathwater, his intention being to meet his babysitter's gaze, though his eyes only made it about halfway, instead making a stop at the girl's foam-covered chest again. _"I wish that foam was gone... And that Cosmo and Wanda could read my mind..."_ "Con-Uh... Considering that g-getting eggs smashed into my hair means I- Um... Get to take a bath with you..." The teen trailed off, not even noticing when his babysitter squeezed a cold glop of shampoo into his hair and began lathering it into his scalp.

Vicky glanced down at the younger teen, noticing the way his words began to slow, and eventually dropped off completely. _"Yeah, that's about the reaction I expected..."_ "I'm gonna assume there are no hard feelings then?"

Timmy slowly shook his head back and forth, his mind just barely registering the words coming out of his babysitter's mouth.

"Good to know!" The red-head replied cheerily as she continued to lather Timmy's hair, the once blue, slime-like shampoo becoming a thick, lighter-blue foam. "So... Much as I love awkward silence..." She pulled her right hand away and moved it under the teen's chin, gently but forcibly bringing his gaze up to meet hers. "How've you been?"

"I-Uh... Don't you... Kind of know? We see each other every day!" Timmy pointed out with a confused smile, the blush on his cheeks once again starting to fade as his memories of the last bath with the older girl came rushing back, making him start to feel more comfortable.

"True." She shrugged nonchalantly, releasing Timmy's chin so she could go back to washing his hair with both hands. "But, I don't follow you to school... Also I'm trying to make conversation here, and _letting_ you stare at me _wet_ and _naked_. Humor me."

It was then that the buck-toothed teen realized Vicky hadn't yet told him to turn around, even with her current state of nudity. "I didn't- Y-you didn't tell me t-to, so I..."

"Deep breath, Twerp. How many times do I need to tell you to _relax_?" She continued to massage her charge's scalp, now more slowly and gently, doing her best to try to set him at ease. "You're practically shaking here!"

"Sor-"

"Don't. Apologize." Vicky interrupted firmly. "You don't have to apologize for every little thing; it makes you sound weak, like you've got no backbone." She looked back down at Timmy, meeting his blue eyes again. "And I _know_ you've got a backbone. You've stood up to me enough times over the years to prove that."

"I did..." The brunet averted his gaze, casting it down towards the soapy bathwater. "But t-that was before you started being... Nice to me." Timmy looked back up at the older girl, making eye contact once more. "I just don't want to... Say the wrong thing to you and have you go back to being mean again...If that makes any sense...?"

 _Fsshh!_

"Ack!" Timmy recoiled in surprise as Vicky turned on the shower head and blasted warm water into his hair, quickly washing away the suds and foam formed by the shampoo. "H-Hey! I thought I told you not to do that!" Despite his annoyed tone, a wide grin was rapidly forming on the younger teen's face.

"Since when have I ever listened to you? You forget who the babysitter is here, Twerp?!" The red-head matched the brunet's grin with one of her own as she sprayed him with the shower head, not letting up even as the last of the shampoo was washed from his brown locks.

"Ah! S-Stop it! This isn't fai-Blah!" Timmy was cut off by warm water being shot into his mouth. "Gah! I don't have anything to-Ack! Defend myself with!"

"Yeah, don't see how that's _my_ problem." Vicky chuckled to herself, indifferent to the teen's plight. "C'mon kid, improvise! You're not gonna let a _girl_ beat you, are ya?!"

"How am I supposed to-Ptah! Fight back?! _You've_ got the only shower head-Agh!" Timmy managed to gasp out between volleys of water, most of which were aimed at his mouth. "Gr... Neh!" Thinking quickly and shielding his face with his left hand, the teen lurched forward blindly with his right, intending to try and wrest the shower head from Vicky's grasp...

Only for his right hand to land on and grip something... Decidedly un-shower-head-like. Whatever it was, it felt significantly softer and more cushiony than a shower head too. Yet at the same time, gripping the... Whatever it was, seemed to be enough to get Vicky to stop spraying water at Timmy, who moved his hand away from his eyes and grinned triumphantly. "Hah! I got- ...You?" The last word came out as little more than a squeak as Timmy met Vicky's gaze, her eyes now wide with surprise as her cheeks reddened to the point of rivaling the brunet's own blush a few moments earlier. A quick glance to his left revealed that she still held the shower head in her right hand, her thumb no longer pressing the trigger-like button. _"If that's there..."_ He moved his right hand a bit, squeezing gently and noting the slipperiness of the soft lump of what he could only assume to be flesh. With an audible gulp, Timmy's face turned stark white as he lifted his hand away, revealing the small, cream-colored breast underneath, and the slightly protruding, pinkish nipple it was topped by. _"W-well, I s-suppose thirteen is a f-full enough life..."_ In an instant, Timmy threw himself backward, slipping and splashing all the while as he crawled in reverse to the other end of the tub, then spun around to face away from his babysitter as he crouched and covered his head with his hands. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking and- And I- I thought I could get the shower head from- ...I sh-should probably j-just shut up...!"

Vicky looked down at her now-exposed breast, feeling a mild tingling sensation left over from the brunet's touch, then over at Timmy, who cowered at the other end of the tub. She leaned forward and reached out for the younger teen, intending to calm him down and let him know she wasn't going to hurt him, but took pause as a more... _Interesting_ idea formed in her mind, accompanied by a sly, evil grin on her lips. _"Never expected_ _he'd_ _make the first move... Even if it_ was _accidental..."_ Shifting herself onto her hands and knees, she crawled over to Timmy until she was right behind him, then craned her neck forward a bit before settling her chin on his shoulder.

The younger teen flinched at his babysitter's sudden touch, but didn't make a sound, nor did he attempt to escape.

"You wanna tell me what the big idea is?" The red-head spoke in a low, menacing tone. "Think I'm just gonna let that slide, _Timmy_?"

"N-no... But it was an accident! I didn't mean to... Grab you _there_..." The brunet stammered out in a genuinely frightened tone, terrified of what Vicky might do to him now.

"Oh...?" She leaned even closer, pressing her forehead to the side of Timmy's head and purring into his ear. "So you meant to grab me... Somewhere _else_...?"

"Yeah- I mean-! No! I was just trying to get the shower head away from you! I didn't mean to grab your-... U-Uhm..."

"Boobs, breasts, _tits_... Call 'em what you like, you still grabbed one of mine. Squeezed it too. Seems to me you were _enjoying_ your little handful... Or am I wrong?" Vicky nearly hovered over the teen now, her chest pressing against his back.

And the contact with his babysitter, combined with the questions she was lightly breathing into his ear, made Timmy's skin bristle with goosebumps, right along with bringing back that familiar tingling sensation in his privates. "Ye-Er... N-No? I-I dunno what you want me to say-y-y!" The teen whined up at the ceiling, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration.

What could he say, honestly? If he said he didn't enjoy it, then Vicky would probably get mad at him for suggesting there was something wrong with her boobs! At the same time, if he said he _did_ enjoy it, then he'd be admitting that he basically had been _wanting_ to touch her, which would probably be even worse in Vicky's eyes!

"How 'bout the truth?" She asked rather simply, her tone suddenly becoming even and calm. _"_ _Jeez, he's still_ this _scared of me?"_ The eighteen year old moved forward a little more, bracing her hands on the bottom of the tub on either side of Timmy. The action made her chest brush against the teen's back, though it was the cold chill she felt on her back and rear-end still being up out of the water that made her shiver slightly. "Did you _like_... Touching me like that?"

His head felt hazy again, the warmth of the bath and the older girl's closeness making him feel a bit dizzy, yet strangely comfortable, though relaxed might have been a bit of a stretch. "A-Are you gonna be mad if I tell you?"

"I asked first." Vicky insisted, her tone turning sultry again as a warm breath ghosted past her lips and tickled his ear.

Timmy groaned in response. "I... Yeah, I... I did..." He admitted hesitantly, feeling his cheeks burn with heat. "S-Sorry, I really didn't mean to... But once I grabbed... _You_ , I- It... Felt nice to... Touch you, and I-I can't really explain it..."

"Hah..." Vicky sighed in mock-disappointment, lightly butting her forehead against the side of Timmy's head. "And you were doing so well too... Right up until you apologized. _Again_. Would've forgiven you and everything, if you hadn't gone and said you're sorry..."

"But that-! I can't help it! When I do something wrong, I apologize for it!" Timmy cried out childishly, attempting to look over his shoulder at Vicky. "I'm sor- Urgh... J-Just... Can you _not_ be mad at me? Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

The red-head smiled giddily, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Ah... Well I'm glad you asked, Twerp. Seeing as how you got to touch _me_..." Sliding her legs under her, Vicky sat back down cross-legged and pulled Timmy against her, settling the smaller teen into her lap before gently wrapping her arms around his midsection, her head again resting on his left shoulder. "How about... I get to touch _you_?"

The brunet found himself too shocked for words and simply sat perfectly still. He'd been completely caught off guard by how easily his babysitter had very nearly _wrapped_ herself around him. Once his mind caught up with the situation, however; he realized there was little point in trying to escape now, and opted to try speaking instead, though his voice came out small and meek, making him sound like he was ten all over again. "I- I g-guess that's- F-fair...?"

"Good. I love when we find something we can agree on, don't you?" Unwinding her arms from around the teen's abdomen, Vicky let her fingers glide over Timmy's skin, lightly grazing it with her nails. Her right hand eventually situated itself on the boy's corresponding hip, while her left hand made its way further up his chest, stopping just to the left of the middle of it, right about where his heart was. "Wasn't it right about _here_ -" The red-head tightened the grip of her hand ever so slightly. "-That you grabbed me? Heh... Don't think my heart was beating as fast as yours is now, though..."

"V-Vicky..." Timmy barely managed to gasp out, his mind becoming foggier with each passing second. He could hear his own heartbeat, feel the pounding in his chest, and worst of all, the throbbing in his member, now becoming just a bit uncomfortable.

The eighteen year old chuckled to herself, thoroughly enjoying the way her Twerp gasped her name out, the little noises he made when her fingers brushed a sensitive area of skin, the feeling of his skin rubbing against hers... "Yes, Timmy?" She asked in a playfully innocent tone, while at the same time flicking her thumb over Timmy's nipple.

"C-Can I..." Timmy swallowed in an attempt to try to calm himself down. "Can I ask you... Something?"

The red-head's right hand moved further south, gliding past the younger teen's hip to settle on his inner thigh. "Mm..." She hummed, sending vibrations through the brunet's shoulder. "I don't see why not..."

"You- You remember how before, I said I wasn't sure how I felt about being friends and... Other stuff?" Timmy spoke quickly, hoping to mitigate the mild stutter brought out by how nervous he was.

"You mean that conversation from like, five minutes ago? Yeah, pretty sure I remember." Vicky slowed the movements of her hands to a stop, hoping the break from her physical teasing would allow Timmy to actually tell her what she pretty much already knew before even he did.

"R-Right. Um..." Again, the teen shifted about in his babysitter's lap uncomfortably, his left hand staying where it was in a lame attempt to cover his privates, while his right moved up to scratch at his nose with his index finger. "I-... I've been thinking, t-the reason I keep g-getting distracted when I'm around you, and why I c-can't seem to _stop_ thinking about you when I'm at s-school... I think it's becau-"

"You like me." Vicky cut him off and shrugged nonchalantly, as if the revelation he'd been about to drop on her wasn't surprising in the least.

"I- Wh-What?!" The brunet shouted and shrugged much more dramatically than Vicky had, pushing her chin up off his shoulder. "H-How can you just say it like-"

"That? In a way that takes all the drama out of you confessing your feelings to your _beautiful_ babysitter? Like this: You, Timmy; like me, Vicky." The eighteen year old spoke in amusement, smiling at the confirmation that she'd been right in her assumption.

Timmy tilted his head back to look up at the girl, a look of genuine shock on his face. "So you knew- ...What, am I _that_ obvious?!"

"A little."

The teen blushed brightly, surprise giving way to embarrassment. "What-! What gave me away?!"

"Well..." Vicky began, her grin fading as she adopted a more thoughtful expression. "There was you suddenly giving up on Trix- Tricky? Tricks..."

"Trixie!" Timmy blurted out. "So I stopped being interested in Trixie, why's that matter?"

"Gee, I dunno. Why would you giving up on the girl you've been chasing for _at least_ two years be a red flag?" The older girl remarked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Then there's you telling me you _like_ hanging out with me, that you're glad we're friends, and that you enjoy it when I wash your hair! And do I need to mention that we've bathed together _twice_ now?"

" _Well when she puts it like that..."_ Timmy admitted to himself, only just now realizing that yes, even though he wasn't sure himself if he liked Vicky, his actions had certainly suggested it. "But-! Y-You suggested I take a bath with you to get the gum out of my hair and not leave any evidence that it happened! That was all _your_ idea!"

"And _you_ were pretty happy to go along for the ride, weren't ya?" She stared at the teen in her lap expectantly, feeling a mild sense of pride as he visibly began to accept what she was saying, his serious look starting to fade.

"Well that's-" Once more, Timmy paused, finding himself at a loss for any kind of meaningful retort. Instead, a question popped into his mind, the same one he'd asked himself when his babysitter had left him alone in the kitchen. "So then... If you've been okay with this too... Does that mean... Do you like me too?"

" _Should've known this was comin'..."_ The red-head took a moment to think over Timmy's question, then refocused her gaze on the brunet. "I'unno." She shrugged indifferently, a somewhat confused, lopsided grin on her face.

"You..." Timmy slowly tilted his head forward, sighing as he broke eye contact with the older girl to stare at the far end of the tub again. "Don't know..." He echoed her words, and his own from earlier. "I probably should've just kept my mouth shut..."

Finding her cheery attitude quickly fading in the face of Timmy's depressed posture and tone, Vicky leaned forward, pressing her body against his again. "Oh... Don't get all mopey on me now... I didn't mean it like... However you're taking it. I _did_ mean what I said earlier, I like that you and I are friends, that we can hang out without all that crap from before putting a wall between us." She moved her hands onto Timmy's thighs, then slid them further up his body, letting her fingers glide over his hips and up his sides, slowly running them over his ribs. "And you _are_ really cute-"

"Ah! S-S-Stop! Hahah!" Timmy cut Vicky off with a fit of giggles as he lurched forward in a lame attempt to escape his babysitter's grasp, her touch turning from pleasant and calming to extremely tickly. "I- I can't-! Ahaha! You're tickling me-e-e!"

"Ooh..." The older teen purred into Timmy's ear again, her sly grin returning in full force. "So you're _ticklish_ , eh?"

The brunet immediately recognized the familiar tone in his babysitter's voice, the one she tended to use when she was planning on torturing him in some cruelly elaborate way, at least, before they became friends. In response, Timmy redoubled his efforts to try and escape by squirming about in his babysitter's lap and stretching his arms forward, trying to reach the edge of the tub just a few feet in front of him.

"Oh no ya don't! You're not cutting _my_ playtime short!" Vicky laughed as she used every method available to her to keep Timmy in her lap. First by clamping his shoulder between her chin and neck, then flexibly looping her right leg around the boy's midsection, and finally bracing her left foot against the far end of the tub while her hands continued to tickle and scratch at his apparently _very_ ticklish ribs.

"Ah-Haha! S-Stop! It! I- I can't-! I can't b-breathe! Heeheehaha!" The teen barely managed to gasp out between fits of uncontrollable laughter, his face reddening in response to this new form of torture.

"Hah! Nice try Twerp, but if you couldn't breathe, you'd be dead!" The red-head laughed, occasionally pushing both herself and Timmy backward each time she felt him start to slip out of her grasp, before tightening her grip on the teen again. "And with the way you're laughing, you really mean to tell me you're not having _fun_?"

His mind no longer preoccupied with keeping the girl from getting a look at his privates, Timmy attempted to fight off her tickle assault with his hands, though with him being rather awkwardly positioned in the red-head's lap, even this action bore little success, as all he was able to do was push her hands away for a second, if that; before they went right back to mercilessly tickling him. "C-C'mon! Time o-out!"

"Well..." She suddenly stopped, her fingers pulling away to hover just a few centimeters from Timmy's skin. "Nah, I don't think so!" Her hands dropped down to his hips, resuming her tickle-assault, and making the teen nearly jump in her grasp. While it was true that she was having fun making Timmy squirm and laugh hysterically, there was another reason she'd yet to stop tickling the brunet, and that was because she realized it actually felt pretty good to have him rubbing against her in such a way. Much like Timmy's had earlier, Vicky's own skin was starting to bristle with little goosebumps, her mind becoming just the slightest bit hazy as a familiar warmth settled in her, just below her navel. _"I wonder if he's..."_ She started to move her hands lower, her fingertips slipping past his belly button-

"Eep!" It was Vicky's turn to squeak and jump slightly as she felt Timmy's hands on _her_ hips, his fingers awkwardly grazing _her_ skin. "H-Hey! Did I _say_ you could tickle _me_?"

"Heheh... So _I'm_ not the only one who's ticklish, huh Vicky?" A sly grin formed on the younger teen's face as he looked over his shoulder at the red-head, quickly noticing the slight apprehension on her face.

Vicky near-instantly uncoiled her right leg from around Timmy as she released him and shoved herself backward toward the opposite end of the tub with her left leg. "Don't- Don't you dare!" She frowned self-consciously at how weak she sounded to her own ears.

Timmy slowly turned to face her, a silent, brazen grin on his face.

"I-I mean it, Twerp!" She pointed her finger at the boy semi-threateningly, not bothering to cover up her single exposed breast. "You'd better not-Ah!" She yelped as Timmy darted forward with a small splash, his fingers quickly tracing their way up her legs, over her thighs, and onto her hips, lightly teasing and pinching the barely noticeable bony protrusions. "N-No! Ahaha! Quit-! Nnh... It!" Vicky felt her face heat up with a blush at the small moan that escaped her lips from the teen's strangely exciting touch, and threw her arm over her eyes in a poor attempt to cover it up.

And her reaction did not go unnoticed by Timmy, as he took a moment to stare at her reddening face, then looked back down toward her hips beneath the water, his mind rapidly coming to conclusion that his babysitter was apparently _very_ ticklish as well. "But I thought we were having fun!" The brunet smiled deviously, then mimicked the girl's actions that she'd used on him, poking and prodding at her hips with his fingers, every now and then sliding them up along her sides to tickle her ribs as well.

"S-Since when are you s-so damn cheeky, Twerp?!" Vicky asked with a grin of her own, just barely managing to keep herself from giggling uncontrollably. "S-Haha-Stop it a-already! Or I'll make you clean the bathroom! With your t-toothbrush!" The older girl unconsciously squirmed beneath Timmy as he refused to let up, tickling her in almost the exact same way she had him.

"Nuh-uh." The brunet looked up at Vicky, still grinning, then stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at her. "I'll only stop if you... If you do something for me!"

"I am _not_ \- Heehee-Dammit! I am _not_ gonna beg!" Vicky shouted angrily, though her attempt to actually _look_ angry came up short, due to the wide grin plastered on her face.

"I don't want you to _beg_..." The younger teen remarked slyly, giving his babysitter a moment to catch her breath as he stopped tickling her, but kept his hands firmly on her ribs, just below her underarms. "Just ask nicely. Say please, and I'll stop tickling you."

"I'm not saying please either!" Vicky declared in an offended tone, wondering just _how_ the tables had been turned on her so completely. One minute she'd been trying see how far she could take her little bath with the Twerp, and the next, he had her pinned beneath him, squirming about to try and get away!

"'Kay." Timmy shrugged, then resumed his assault, moving his hands up either side of the girl's chest to her underarms and wiggling his fingers about as he reached them, eliciting another fit of raucous laughter from the suddenly not-so-invincible red-head.

"Timmy-y-y!" Vicky whined out, her face red from laughter and embarrassment. "Grr..." With a sudden burst of willpower, she reached down and tightly gripped Timmy's shoulders, roughly pulling him up toward her until his face was eye-level with hers, once more with only a few centimeters of space between them. " _Please_. Stop. Tickling me."

"O-Okay." The brunet's confidence drained away almost instantly at the sight of Vicky's serious expression, and he hesitantly slipped his hands out from under her arms.

With his body again pressed against her, Timmy felt the familiar warmth return to his gut. For reasons he couldn't quite understand, there was something pleasant about... Just lying on top of the red-head like he was. The contact was intimate and personal, certainly more so than when she'd grabbed him from behind and settled him into her lap, yet he found it to be strangely comforting, and nowhere near as nerve-wracking as it probably should've been, given the situation. The comfortable silence that had arisen between them also played a factor, and he was more than content to just stay quiet and enjoy this moment between them for as long as the girl he once called his arch-nemesis would allow.

Yet... Despite this, he found one glaring fault in this otherwise perfect moment: The streaks of batter still staining his babysitter's face. So, setting his left hand down on her shoulder and gripping it to keep himself balanced, Timmy brought his right hand up to her face, gently caressing her cheek with his palm, then used his thumb to carefully rub some of the batter away, leaving a confused expression on the girl's face as his own turned a bright crimson. "You... Eheh... You look a lot prettier without that batter on your face..." The corners of the teen's lips tugged upward, forming a small, shy smile.

Vicky, after taking a moment to let Timmy's words sink in, responded to his smile with a smile of her own. Not the ones she'd put on when she was laughing at the teen, or when a particularly evil plan took root in her mind, but a warm, genuinely impressed smile. Bringing her own hand up to Timmy's face, she mirrored the brunet's affectionate gesture, gently caressing his cheek, before slipping her fingers into his hair and entangling them in his brown locks.

With little warning, the older girl pulled the teen's head toward her own, roughly crashing her lips into Timmy's as she pressed her body flush against his, her left arm wrapping around his midsection.

Timmy, meanwhile; handled the surprise kiss about as well as one could expect a romantically inexperienced thirteen year old to, and promptly tried to push himself away, his eyes widening in shock as he opened his mouth to cry out in protest. Yet all he accomplished was a weak moan against his babysitter's lips, and allowing her entrance into his mouth, which she quickly took advantage of by thrusting her tongue in and coiling it around the teen's own, much less-experienced tongue. "Mmph-Mm?! Mmph!" The teen patted Vicky's shoulders several times in quick succession. _"Time out! Time! Out!"_ He mentally screamed, hoping that somehow, the girl would hear him, and at least allow him a moment to catch his breath.

"Mmm...?" The red-head let out a small, curious-sounding moan as she withdrew her tongue from the younger teen's mouth and began to pull away, taking a moment to suck on Timmy's lower lip, punctuating the end of the kiss with a low smacking sound, and finally separating the two teenagers. "You've been chewing that cotton candy bubblegum again, haven'tcha, Twerp?"

The brunet, now feeling like his face was _on fire_ , stared at the red-head, his mouth still hanging open a little in disbelief. "Wha-? You just-!" He slipped his right hand off Vicky's shoulder, bringing it to lightly touch at his tingling lips. "You _kissed_ me!"

" _And the award for most obvious statement of the day goes to..."_ "Ayup. That's what happened." The girl licked her lips, readying herself for another assault on Timmy's. "So tell me, am I a better kisser than Tootie?"

"Well Tootie's never kissed me like that, so I'd have to say-" Timmy caught himself mid-sentence, realizing his babysitter was trying to distract him from the issue at hand. "Th-That's not the point! _Why'd_ you _kiss_ me?!"

"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Vicky stated rather simply, shrugging her shoulders as she did. Outwardly, she forced herself to stay calm and composed, despite the mild blush spreading across her cheeks and nose. _Inwardly_ , however; she could hardly believe she'd just _kissed_ Timmy! The Twerp! And while he was certainly surprised by her impromptu smooch, he'd yet to recoil in horror... "I _did_ say I had an idea that would help you figure out why I've become such a... _Distraction_ for you, and then you..." She felt her resolve and confidence beginning to falter in the face of Timmy's apparent surprise at her rather forward action. Had she made a mistake by kissing him? "I mean... The way you touched my cheek, and said I was prettier without batter on my face... Weren't _you_ about to go in for the kiss anyway?" _"Or... Fuck, was he- He might've just been wiping the batter away without thinking..."_ She thought to herself, a growing hint of worry becoming more and more visible on her face.

"N-No! I definitely- I wasn't going to! Nope! Nuh-uh!" Timmy denied in an overly dramatic fashion, shaking his head back and forth hard enough to send little droplets of water flying off his hair.

"Oh yeah. _I'm_ convinced." The older girl deadpanned with a knowing smirk, inwardly sighing with relief at Timmy's vehement(and obviously fake) denial of his intentions.

"I-I wasn't! I just... Think you look really pretty when you're all wet that's all!" Timmy leaned forward a little, inadvertently grinding his member against the skin just below Vicky's navel. "Ngh...!" He moaned unintentionally from the new, amazingly pleasant feeling that ran through his body, finding it comparable to receiving a weak jolt of electricity. "W-What was _that_?!" Timmy braced his hands on the edge of the tub and pushed himself up slightly, then looked down between his body and that of his babysitter's.

"Ooh... Looks like there's _one_ part of your body that really likes me, at least." Untangling her fingers from the younger teen's hair, Vicky slid her hand down his face and neck, then further still as her fingers danced across his chest, briefly grazing his nipple with her index finger, and still _lower_ as she passed over his lower abdomen, coming to a stop just below his belly button. She momentarily averted her eyes from her target, and met Timmy's blue-eyed gaze questioningly. "Do you mind if I...?" She quickly gestured with her eyes down at his member, then back up to make eye contact again.

It took the buck-toothed teen less than a second to realize his babysitter was asking for his permission to touch him... Down _there_. While this in itself was beyond unusual, he wasn't about to question the _why_ of it, but the _what_. As in: What would it feel like for her to touch him down there, considering how pleasant her earlier massaging had been, and how curiously sensitive _that_ part of his body currently was? "I-Um... I g-guess not...?"

The red-head silently let her eyes drift back down to the brunet's erection, then carefully curled her fingers around it, gripping it firmly, but gently; eliciting a low hiss from the male teen. After giving him a moment, she slid her hand down to the base of his penis, then back up the length of it until coming to a stop at its tip, then lightly rubbed her thumb up and down against it. Though she was most certainly _not_ an expert when it came to the size of male genitalia, and her current positioning only left her with her sense of touch to gauge the size of Timmy's member, she guessed that he was somewhat above-average for his age, with her best guess of it being about six inches in length, and an inch-and-a-quarter thick. _"Not bad, Twerp..."_

"Agh-! V-Vicky..." Timmy gasped out anxiously, each stroke of his member by the older girl sending a tingly, indescribable wave of pleasure through his body, culminating in what felt like a weak electrical shock in his mind. While the first few touches had made his arms go rigid to hold his body up, each one after that seemed to draw a bit of his strength out of him, and his arms were now beginning to shake from the strain of holding himself up over his babysitter.

Despite this, Vicky continued teasing him, slowly sliding her hand from the base of his member to the tip, then back down, each time eliciting a slight buck from Timmy's hips when she reached the base again. Unwinding her left arm from around his midsection, she brought it up to Timmy's cheek, giving it a loving caress as she pulled him down to whisper into his ear. "Mm... Something the matter, Timmy?"

"Nnh..." The teen shuddered, releasing a shaky breath as another moan escaped his lips. "J-Just hang... On a s-sec..." Timmy pleaded, barely able to form a coherent thought as his mind was assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure, each one nearly enough to make it go blank.

"Need a break already?" She asked sultrily, her breath tickling his ear again. "But doesn't it feel _good_?"

Timmy squeezed his eyes shut and allowed his head to drop down face-first onto Vicky's shoulder, landing in such a way to further hide his eyes from view and bracing himself against her body as hot, ragged breaths escaped his mouth. "Hah... Hah... I c-can barely... Th-Think straight... It- Agh... It feels a- _amazing_ , but-"

"Good. That's _all_ I needed to hear!" She whispered giddily into his ear again, then slightly quickened the pace of her strokes, bringing another groan of pleasure out from the brunet. "How 'bout you return the favor a little, huh?" Slipping her hand off his cheek, Vicky reached for Timmy's right arm and grasped it by the wrist, then guided it over to her breast, the same one it had grabbed a few minutes earlier; and pressed it into the small mound of flesh. "C'mon... Touch me. I _know_ you want to..."

The brunet's left hand slipped down into the water, setting his palm flat against the bottom of the tub, and right next to Vicky's hip in an awkward and strained attempt to hold himself up. "I... Nnh... Need-Ah... A minute... Here..."

What few mental faculties remained in Timmy's mind were thankful that, while she showed no signs of letting up, neither did Vicky seem to be quickening her pace anymore, something that would inevitably send the younger teen over the edge... But the edge of what, exactly? He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to find out...

"Well... If I give you a minute, are you gonna make it worth my while?" She whispered into his ear sultrily, but surprised the brunet by letting go of his member, finally allowing him a moment of respite.

"Nnf..." Timmy's arm gave out at last, letting him drop back down onto the red-head with a muffled thump and a small splash. "O-Okay... Hah... That... Was a thing..." He panted, barely able to get the words out over his shuddery breaths.

"Aha... I'll take that as a compliment." The eighteen year old chuckled, bringing her right hand back up to again tangle itself in Timmy's hair and gently press his head against her neck.

Remembering her question, Timmy weakly squeezed the breast in his right hand, copying the action Vicky had performed on his own chest and lightly flicking his thumb over the girl's nipple.

"Nn-hnn... That's a start-Ah!" She cut herself short as she felt Timmy pinch her nipple between his thumb and index finger, lightly twisting the sensitive little spot as she felt him smile against her neck. "I dunno whether to encourage you or bite you-Nnh!" The red-head let out a noise somewhere between a cry of surprise and a moan as she felt lips on her neck, the male teen unknowingly hitting a sensitive pulse point. _"_ _Or maybe you_ do _know..."_ "Minute's over!"

"Wha-!" Timmy pulled away suddenly to question his babysitter, only to shudder as her hand quickly left his hair and darted back down to his privates, wrapping its fingers around his penis again. "Th-That was _not_ a m-minute!"

"You're right, it was two. Time flies when you're having fun, _Twerp_!" Vicky smiled deviously as she stroked her hand up and down the length of Timmy's boyhood again.

" _W-Well two can play at th-this game!"_ Timmy released the older girl's breast, letting his hand glide down the length of her body before coming to her hip, stopping, and sliding to the left, just below her belly button. With his body pressing against her in such a way, and for such a significant amount of time, he'd already come to the conclusion that Vicky was... _Differently_ equipped than he was, the presence of breasts and _lack_ of any organ similar to his own between her legs attesting to that.

Trailing his hand further down, he briefly came to a small tuft of what felt like hair, somewhat coarser than that which could be found on a person's head.

"H-Hey! What d-do you th-think you're-!"

Moving his hand even _lower_ , the brunet found what he'd been searching the girl's body for: A small, fleshy, and somewhat firm nub, the closest approximation he could find to what was on his own body; just barely protruding over a pair of what felt like another set of lips, though these ones appeared to be positioned vertically. Doing his best to imitate the actions the older girl had performed on him, though with a dramatically smaller target; Timmy swept his index finger over the small, button-like spot, tentatively drawing a small circle around it to gauge Vicky's reaction.

"Nnh!" Vicky whimpered, actually _whimpered_ ; at the brunet's light touch, surprising both parties as she bit her lower lip to silence herself, and Timmy looked up to meet her gaze, not quite believing his babysitter could even _make_ such a noise.

"Was... Was that... _You_?" The younger teen stared at the red-head, the disbelief on his face becoming more and more evident.

Still biting her lip, Vicky glanced away with a bright red blush covering her cheeks, contemplating the idea of admitting to the boy that yes, she _had_ whimpered from something so simple as a light touch, even if said touch had been on a _very_ sensitive spot. Hesitantly, and without meeting his gaze again, she nodded a silent 'yes'.

"Oh." The young teen replied simply, realizing that his babysitter, Vicky; really _wasn't_ so invincible after all. Not only was she ticklish, but in the course of only about five minutes, he'd found three spots on the girl that could make her whimper and whine in ways that he found... Actually pretty cute.

His brain hit the brakes on that thought. Vicky, evil red-headed babysitter who'd delighted in torturing him for the past four-ish years, was not only someone Timmy found attractive, but _cute_. "So... Was that... Good?"

The girl huffed in annoyance, following it with another quick nod.

" _Good enough for me."_ Timmy began tracing slow circles around the small, curious nob again, smirking a little as each one made the older girl close her legs a bit and squirm beneath him, eventually to the point that she was rubbing her legs against his own. "Ngh!" He moaned out as Vicky, evidently not too keen on letting him have all the fun; began stroking the length of his erection once again, each stroke nearly mirroring the pace of the circles he traced around her little button. "V-Vicky...?" The teen's head dropped back down onto his babysitter's shoulder, again blocking his eyes from view as his hips bucked in tune with her hand's movement-

 _Poof!_

Timmy's ears perked up at the familiar sound, and he lazily lifted his head up to look straight in front of him and over Vicky's shoulder, his chin settling down where his eyes had been pressing. On the edge of the tub, and just behind Vicky, was a pink bottle of shampoo that hadn't been there before. Near the top of the bottle was a clearly feminine face sporting a deadpan expression, being that of the teen's fairy godmother, Wanda. And rather than having a normal label, the bottle-Wanda merely bore a blank white one, with the words 'We need to TALK' written on it.

The brunet, currently preoccupied with something that he felt to be more important, merely stared at his fairy godmother with a look that said: 'Can't it wait?'

The label on the front of the pink bottle suddenly changed to a single, capitalized 'NO'.

"Ngh..." The younger teen groaned, more in annoyance than pleasure; and withdrew his right hand from Vicky's sex, almost immediately earning him a questioning glance from the girl as her own hand remained wrapped around his member.

"Wh-What? What's wrong?" The red-head asked, a barely perceptible hint of panic in her voice. "Did you- I wasn't being too rough, was I?"

"No, no it's not that, I just..." Much as he hated having to resort to lying to the girl, especially now that he realized he was starting to _really_ like her; telling Vicky he needed to go talk to his fairy godmother was obviously off the table, so he paused to think up a convenient and believable excuse. "I'm... Th-There's a _lot_ that I'm just now finding out, about you, about myself and..." He shuddered excitedly. "Whatever _this_ is... And I... I need a little while to think, that's all."

Releasing her grip on her charge at last, Vicky brought her hand back up to his cheek, giving it another affectionate caress. "Timmy, what's to think about? If you liked it, and _I_ liked it...?"

"I just... I dunno..." The brunet leaned forward a little, butting his forehead against Vicky's, attempting to sound as sincere as possible. "I kinda have a weird feeling about... Today, that's all." With that, he pulled away and slowly rose out of the water, then climbed out of the tub one leg at a time. "Sorry, I-Ack!" He stumbled as he felt fingers gripping his ankle, and looked back at his babysitter, now slowly rising up out of the tub after him.

"You must have misheard me a little while ago. I said _not_ to apologize." Vicky grinned deviously at the younger teen, licking her lips seductively as she maintained her grip on his ankle. She could feel that tingling in her gut, now having progressed to more of a dull ache. There was a fire burning in her belly for her Twerp, and she wasn't about to let this opportunity slip through her grasp. "And don'tcha know it's rude to get someone all wound up, then leave without any sort of... _Release_?"

For a few seconds, Timmy found his mind had gone blank at the sight of his babysitter naked and slick with soapy water, little droplets running down her body as she inched toward him. His eyes drifted down, first to her chest, stopping to gaze longingly at the two mounds of creamy flesh, each topped by a pink(and slightly erect) nipple; then further down to the space between her legs, taking note of the small tuft of red hair just above the tiny nub and slit he'd been playing at a few minutes before. "I-I really n-need to-Gah!" The teen suddenly felt Vicky pull him towards her, making him crash into her with a smacking sound. The collision made the older girl lose her balance, turn mid-fall, and land on her back with an audible thump, with Timmy landing on her chest face-first.

"Urgh... That could've gone better..." Vicky groaned, then offered a silent thanks to whoever had the bright idea to install cushiony shag carpeting in the Turners' bathroom. "You alright, Timmy?"

The brunet, his face still pressed into Vicky's modest bosom, lifted his head a little and rested his chin on her chest so he could look up at the eighteen year old. "...I could be doing worse." A cheeky smile broke out across his face as he stared up at her from between her breasts.

"Oh god, I've created a monster..." Vicky facepalmed in a lame attempt to cover up her own grin at the brunet's cuteness. "That, or a pervert."

Bracing his hands on the carpet to either side of his babysitter, Timmy pushed himself up, then forward against her chest-

"Ngh!" "Anh!" Only for both teens to let out similar moans of surprise and pleasure as the head of Timmy's penis inadvertently pressed against Vicky's vagina.

Timmy froze at the intense feeling in his privates, quickly realizing that his member was pushing against the pair of lips he'd found earlier while exploring the older girl's body, and that said push made these 'lips' part ever so slightly. "That-... Wow... Am I-? I'm supposed to..." He gave another small push, eliciting a small hiss from the girl beneath him as her entrance parted just a bit more.

"J-Just hurry u-u-up..." Vicky whined out, making her voice crack. She quickly threw her arm over her eyes in embarrassment, her back arching slightly.

" _Why-Why was I trying to leave the bathroom again?"_ The teen wondered to himself, shuddering as his babysitter shifted down a bit, again rubbing her entrance against the tip of his penis. "Agh... Vicky...? What-"

"C'mon Timmy... _Please_..." She pleaded with the teen, for the moment not caring about how weak it made her sound. She needed him, and she needed him _now_.

Timmy felt a chill run up his spine at the girl's needful tone, a wave of uncomfortable heat washing over his body. Inexperienced as he was, he could still recognize that the very same need in her voice gave rise to a powerful _want_ in his own body. He _wanted_ to be closer to her; as close as he could get. He _wanted_ to hear those cute little noises of contentment she made at his touch even more... He _wanted **her**_. And all this want for his babysitter outweighed the importance of whatever thing it was that his fairy godmother wanted to talk to him about. He dipped his head low, moving to recapture the older girl's lips...

"Timmy, Vicky!" Only to freeze still as a statue upon hearing the muffled voice of his mother calling for him and Vicky from the living room, and for the aforementioned red-head to press the palm of her right hand against his face. "We forgot to grab-"

"Fucking Hell!" The eighteen year old whispered out harshly, squeezing her eyes shut angrily and running her free hand through her hair in irritation. "Why _now_?! Why when we're right about to- ...Fuck?!" She cursed again, being too annoyed to realize how apt her description of her and the brunet's actions, was.

"Wh-What is it? What's wrong?" Timmy asked worriedly as he shrugged her hand off his face, slightly pulling away from his intimate contact with the pink-eyed girl.

"Your _parents_. _They're_ what's 'wrong'." She spat out venomously, facepalming with her right hand. "Shit. Y-You- You need to g-get dried off, like five minutes ago!" Anger gave way to worry, and maybe a hint of fear as the girl realized her and Timmy naked in the bathroom was the _last_ way she wanted the brunet's parents to find them.

"But- Aren't we- Are we gonna... Be able to do this later?" The younger teen asked, his cheeks taking on a scarlet hue.

"We're not gonna be able to _ever_ do this _**ever**_ if your parents catch us like this!" She whispered in a harsh tone again, gesturing to a towel hanging next to the bathtub. "Just go! I'll stay here and get back in the tub, you go see what they want, and tell them... Um... Tell them I went out for a run before I got here, and decided to take a bath afterward!"

"Ah-Alright!" Timmy nodded his head up and down rapidly, shot to his feet, snatched the towel and wrapped it around his waist, then darted out the bathroom door, accidentally slamming it closed in his haste as he sprinted down the hallway and into his room, being careful to close that door significantly more quietly.

Frowning at the fact that her Twerp had gotten her all excited, and had been interrupted _just_ as he was about to give her the release she was now dying for, Vicky sat up and grasped the edge of the bathtub, pulled herself to her feet, then promptly flopped back into it, creating a large splash that sent a fair bit of the water in the tub spilling over the side. "Argh... Damn him-... His _parents_..." The red-head conceded bitterly; she knew Timmy wasn't to blame, her sexual frustration was entirely the fault of the younger teen's parents, and their habit of just randomly showing up to check on him. And it seemed they had the absolute _worst_ timing as well.

The eighteen year old butted the back of her head against the tub in annoyance, causing the detachable shower head to slip back into the water next to her, and come to rest in her submerged left hand. Bringing said hand up, she pressed the little trigger-like button, shooting water across the tub and at the wall to her right. Vicky's eyes drifted down to her navel, also beneath the water, then to somewhere a bit _further_ south. "Hmph." She scoffed, setting the shower head back on the edge of the tub and willing _certain_ naughty thoughts out of her mind. "You wish."


	5. The Basics

_Slam!_

"Hah... Hah... Phew!" Timmy, a large white towel wrapped now wrapped around his waist, leaned his back against his bedroom door, right hand on his chest to try to calm his racing heart, and panting heavily as he tried to fill his lungs with life-giving oxygen. "Ah... Alright, need to dry off and get dressed." He looked down at the towel adorning his waist, noticing the tent in it formed by his still-erect member. "And you... You just... Stop!" He pointed at his crotch in a threatening manner, then shook his head, realizing how ridiculous he probably looked.

"Timmy? Are you alright up there?" Mrs. Turner called up the stairs from the living room, her voice echoing down the hall and through his closed bedroom door. "I thought I heard something slam up there?"

"Y-Yeah mom! I-I'm fine, just- Um..." The thirteen year old looked over at the window across from him, seeing that it was open. "The... Window in my room was open, I think the wind blew the door closed! I'm fine!" _"No need to come up and check on me,_ really _."_

"Alright honey, just checking!" Timmy's mother replied in her usual flighty tone. "By the way, do you know where Vicky is? I thought you two might be down here... Is she up there with you?"

Pulling the door open so he didn't have to yell as hard, the brunet peeked his head out of his room, briefly glancing at the bathroom door, which still remained closed. "Er... She went for a run before she came over today, said she was gonna take a bath to relax and wash the sweat off her..." He trailed off again, the mental image of his babysitter stark naked and dripping wet appearing in his mind, slowing his thoughts to a crawl, and causing an odd little twitch in his privates. "...Body..."

"Oh, alright then!"

The teen heard the telltale clopping of his mother's high heels on the living room's wood floor as she moved away from the stairs. _"Okay, now if mom and dad would just_ leave _..."_

"Timmy! Would you mind coming down here for a minute, since Vicky's still in the bathroom?"

"Darn it...!" The teen muttered under his breath and hung his head, his hopes of returning to the bathroom and picking up where he and Vicky left off being instantly dashed by his mother. "Be down in a sec!" Timmy quietly closed his bedroom door again, and began rapidly drying himself off. "Wanda!" He spoke in a low tone, ensuring the only people who would hear him were the current occupants of his bedroom.

 _Poof!_

The pink-haired fairy appeared in a small cloud of purplish smoke, wearing her usual black pants and yellow shirt, with her arms crossed over her chest, a stern look on her face that was clearly directed at her godchild.

"I wish-"

"Oh-no you don't." Wanda interrupted the buck-toothed teen curtly, narrowing her eyes at him and bidding that he stay silent. "You wanna explain to me how long... _That_ has been going on?"

Timmy stared at his fairy godmother, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Um... Which _that_ are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Wanda's expression changed from angry to one more in line with her godson's, that is, confused.

"Do you mean... Vicky being nice to me? That's been going on for around a week, starting... The day before I took a bath with her so she could get the gum out of my hair." Timmy nodded to himself, remembering it had been about a week since the red-head had first started _really_ being nice to him.

"No... I mean the _other_ thing." Wanda narrowed her eyes again, mistaking Timmy's confusion for evasiveness.

On hearing her emphasis on the word 'other', the teen's cheeks turned a bright scarlet as he quickly looked away, his gaze falling on the fishbowl his godparents normally occupied. "S-So... Cosmo around...?"

"Timmy, _don't_ change the subject. How long?"

Timmy sighed, looking down at his feet, which he could now see, as the tent in the towel he wore had dissipated at last. "Uh... Today was... The first time I noticed it... I don't really know what caused it, just something about the way Vicky's been acting, I guess? I dunno, I only _really_ noticed it once I went to get into the tub with Vicky today, and she was naked-"

"Wait wait wait." The pinkette fairy put her hands up, bidding that Timmy stop talking again, while her wand floated just to her left in midair. "Noticed _what_?"

"Wha- N-Noticed my... Um..." His face still stained red with embarrassment, Timmy rolled his eyes and looked around his room, trying to look at literally _anything_ to avoid making eye contact with his fairy godmother. "Y'know..." The boy pointed downward with his right index finger, drawing the fairy woman's gaze to the area between his legs. "My... Thing?"

It was Wanda's turn to blush, her cheeks turning a color similar to that of her hair. "N-No! I wasn't-! You mean your... Like, it got... Hard?" Her cheeks turned from pink to red, eyes darting back and forth between the towel covering the teen's crotch and his face.

"Well... Yes? I dunno about _hard_ , it was more firm and... Kind of rubbery? Maybe... Oh! Stiff! Yeah, it got stiff, and Vicky mentioned something about my blood going there instead of... My brain..." Timmy scratched his chin in thought, before widening his eyes in realization. "Wait! So you _and_ Vicky know what that's about?! How come _I_ don't?! It's _my_ body!" He spoke in an offended and somewhat loud tone, wondering just _what_ _else_ the women in his life were keeping from him.

Covering her mouth in shock, Wanda began to speak once more. "Oh... Oh my... You don't- Your parents have never-" She deadpanned, then promptly facepalmed. "Of course they haven't, they're _them_... So then... Have you and Vicky...?"

"...Have we...? What?" The teen shrugged, confused by the way his fairy godmother simply trailed off. "I mean... We _kissed_ , and..." He brought his hand up to his lips, gingerly touching them, missing the tingly feeling he'd gotten in them from the older girl's own lips covering his. "And it was nice... Like, _really_ nice..."

"Honey, I'm not asking if you and Vicky kissed, I'm- Um..." Wanda paused, a thousand questions rushing through her mind in the span of a few seconds, many of them simply variations of 'How long have they been doing this?' 'Did Vicky force him into it?' 'Was it more consensual than that?' 'Does Timmy _like_ Vicky?' Taking a deep breath, then releasing it, the pinkette opened her mouth to speak. "J-Just tell me how long you and Vicky have been... Eh... Sexually active..."

"Sexually what now?" Timmy raised an eyebrow at his godmother, frowning in confusion.

"You know... S-Sex?" Wanda rubbed the back of head, suddenly wishing _she_ was in Timmy's shoes, and could just wish to be somewhere, _anywhere_ else. "That's... I mean, _Vicky_ must've- You two _were_ about to..." She looked up at her godchild, seeing that he still bore a look of genuine confusion on his face. "You have no idea what I'm talking about." She concluded flatly, deadpanning at the teen.

"No." Timmy replied immediately as she finished. "What's... Sex? Is that what you called it? And me and Vicky were about to..." The brunet's eyes widened in realization. The strange stiffness in 'Little' Timmy, the oddly warm, tingling sensation he got in his gut when he was around Vicky, and when she touched him, and the way Vicky was nearly pleading with him to stick his 'thing' into her... Whatever the _thing_ between her legs was called; it all suddenly made... Slightly more sense than it did a few minutes ago. He snapped his fingers, a new idea coming to him. "I wish-"

"No!" Wanda shouted, cutting him off. "I _know_ what you're thinking, you want to know about sex, and you're gonna wish _to_ know about it, but as your fairy godmother, I forbid it, no matter what the Rules say!" She crossed her arms, averting her gaze from the thirteen year old.

The teen let his arm drop back to his side in disappointment. "But! That's not fair! Rules or not, if I wish it, aren't you supposed to grant it? Isn't that what you and Cosmo told me when we you two were assigned to me?"

"Yes, it is. And if you _do_ wish for it, neither I, nor Cosmo technically have the right, nor the ability, to _not_ grant you your wish-" Wanda clamped her mouth shut, realizing that she'd just revealed the power Timmy, as her godchild, still held over her and her husband. "B-But... I-I'm asking that you don't. There are some things that humans need to learn on their own, knowledge that should be acquired over the course of a few years at the absolute least, not- Not just wished into their mind with magic!"

"Timmy! Are you coming down? Your father and I really need to get going, but I want to make sure everything is okay here really quick!" Timmy's mother again shouted up from the living room in her usual carefree tone, clearly unperturbed by how long her son was taking to come down from his room.

"Yeah mom! I'll be down in a few minutes, just- Uh... Crap..." Timmy mumbled as he finished, trying his best to come up with a believable excuse.

"And now Vicky's got you swearing too. Lovely." Wanda deadpanned and shook her head disapprovingly.

The teen glared at his fairy godmother. He was _not_ in the mood to deal with her, his mother, and whatever confused feelings he was having for his babysitter all in the same day, especially since he now knew that Wanda was consciously withholding information about this 'sex' from him! "Can we _please_ reach some sort of compromise here?"

Taking a moment to consider the brunet's request, the pink-haired fairy brought her hand up to her chin in thought. "Hm..." After another moment, she waved her wand, instantly drying Timmy off and exchanging his white towel for a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt, though his trademark hat, socks, and sneakers remained absent, due in part to her mind being more preoccupied with other things. "There, now you're at least presentable. Go downstairs and see what your mom wants, I'll... Consider your wish."

"Since when have you needed to _consider_ my wishes? You once gave me the ability to _read minds_ , remember? Or what about that time you gave my parents superpowers, and then made me into a super villain to stop them?" Timmy spoke in an accusatory tone, lips forming into a sly grin.

"Well, that was diff-"

" _Or_ that time I wished for a pet T-Rex?"

"Those times were different!" She shouted at the teen, making him visibly flinch at her raised voice. "All of those were wishes that any child could potentially make, but could be reverted at any time by the child in question! Wishing to know more about..." Wanda sighed wearily, her voice dropping down to a more indoor level. " _Sex_ is... It's something people are _supposed_ to do when they really care about each other. You're still... Kind of young to be wanting to... To know more about it. It's kind of... An adult thing, understand?"

"So... Letting me read peoples' minds and figure out their most private thoughts and secrets, giving my parents powers that could potentially destroy the Earth and everyone on it, and granting my wish to have a T-Rex as a pet-a pet that nearly _ate_ me-all those things are fine, even though they put me, and many other people; at risk, but my wishing to know more about something that might help me figure out my feelings for Vicky a little better; _that's_ a no-no?" Timmy's grin slowly faded as he spoke, eventually turning into a frown. He wasn't sure what to feel towards his godmother at the moment. Should he be hurt that she'd put him at potential risk without a word of protest, but vehemently refused to grant him a wish that would allow him to learn something new? Or was 'sex' really such a dangerous concept in her mind that she felt the knowledge might somehow scar him, due to his age?

"That isn't what I- Honey, I'm only looking out for your best interests..." Wanda replied sorrowfully. "Because it's... An _adult_ thing, I don't know how it might affect you keeping Cosmo and I..." Taking a few seconds to look over the teen's depressed posture, the pinkette sighed. "...If what I poofed in on was any indication... I suppose I can assume that you must have some sort of a crush on Vicky, right Sport?"

"I'unno." Timmy parroted the red-head's earlier admission, shrugging his shoulders. "I know I like being around her, now that she's being nice to me, and she's... Kind of fun to be around, actually. I guess... It's hard to explain, but she's... Distracting to be around, like I can't really focus when she's here, or even at school, if I think about her..." He cupped his chin in his hand thoughtfully, gaze drifting up toward the ceiling. "But it isn't... It's not the same as it was with Trixie-"

"Evidently. Seeing as how Vicky is apparently _very_ keen on returning your affections..." Wanda replied sarcastically, still having trouble wrapping her mind around the scene she'd poofed herself into between her godchild and his babysitter. "Hum... You certainly _seem_ to like her... Though I can't help but wonder if those are genuine feelings for her, or if you're thinking with... A certain _other_ part of your anatomy..." Seeing the confusion on the teen's face again, Wanda simply rolled her eyes. "It's a guy thing, you'll understand it eventually."

"Another thing you're gonna keep from me about my own body?" Timmy spoke in a somewhat venomous tone, quickly becoming fed up with all these apparent secrets.

"Ugh..." The pink-haired fairy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I _suppose_ that even if you respect my wishes and _don't_ wish to know about sex; with the... Rather compromising position I found you and Vicky in, you're going to find out soon enough, so... Hah... I guess if you _really_ want to know, I'll grant the wish... But only because I don't want you to look and feel like an idiot when-! ...When you _do_ do it..."

"Sweet! Thanks Wanda! I wish-"

"Ah-ah!" The fairy again raised her hand palm-out toward Timmy, bidding that he give her a moment to say what she wanted to. "I'll do it, but with a few... Stipulations; rules that I make. Understood?"

"Argh..." Timmy half-growled, half-groaned at his fairy godmother, but nodded, agreeing with her... 'Rules'. "What do you-"

"Timmy! Are you coming down? Would it be easier if I just came up to your room?" Once more, Mrs. Turner called up from the bottom of the stairs, her voice still as carefree and flighty as ever.

"I'll tell you what the conditions are once you go see what your mother wants, deal?" Wanda spoke in a much lower tone to avoid the possibility of her godson's mother hearing her.

The brunet nodded as he backed toward his bedroom door. "Alright, but I'm holding you to it... Y-Yeah mom, I'm coming down now!" Timmy opened his bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting it behind him. Letting his eyes drift back over to the bathroom door, he noticed steam rising up from the bottom of the door, and heard the muffled sloshing of water, indicating that Vicky was still in the tub. A low huff of annoyance escaped his nostrils as he realized he probably wouldn't have enough time to go talk to his mother, make his wish, and finally, strip down to pick up where he and Vicky had left off. "Darn it all..." He turned away from the bathroom door and made his way over to the stairs, briefly catching sight of his mother as she walked away from the bottom of them.

Trudging down the stairs with an unintentional stomp in his step, Timmy reached the bottom of the stairs and continued, following after his mother as she stepped into the kitchen. "Mom? What's up?" The teen slipped his hands into his pockets as he watched his mother momentarily look around the kitchen, before her gaze at last fell on him.

The woman shook her head, assuming that the kitchen looking somehow cleaner was just her imagination. "Nothing, Sweetie! I just forgot to grab a few things before your father and I left this morning, so I figured I'd come in to see how my birthday boy was doing!" Mrs. Turner replied happily, bending down to give Timmy a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Timmy!"

The teen smiled warmly at his mother, happy that, as forgetful as his parents were, his birthday was one holiday they never forgot. "Thanks mom! So... Um... Did you find what you forgot?"

"Mm-hm! I can't believe I forgot my credit card and my cat o'- Er... Heheh... That _other_ stuff isn't important!" His mother spoke evasively, a light blush adorning her cheeks. "You and Vicky are getting along, I hope?"

"Yeah, we always get along good, she's just... Uh... Taking a bath after exercising today..." Timmy spoke somewhat anxiously, hoping he could end the conversation sooner rather than later. "Oh! And she... Um... She baked me a cake..." Stepping past his mother, the brunet walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open, showing off the bright pink and white frosted, heavily decorated cake, upon which were the words 'Happy Birthday Timmy!' written in frosting, a candle shaped like the number '13' placed on top.

"Oh my! I thought I told her to go and buy one..." His mother mumbled out, but quickly shook it off with a carefree smile. "Aw... She's such a sweetheart! Isn't it great that we called her to babysit you all those years ago? Seems like she's taken a real shine to us, and you especially, to go as far as baking you a cake on your birthday! You make sure to thank her for me, and you thank her as well, alright?"

"I will, mom." The thirteen year old shot his mother another smile, hoping she wouldn't find yet _another_ reason to prolong her impromptu visit. "So... Are you all set then? Got everything you-uh, you need?"

"Uhm... Yep! I think so! I'd better get going before your father chews up the front seat again!" Mrs. Turner grabbed her keys and purse off the kitchen table, then quickly made her way out of the kitchen, through the living room, and over to the front door. "Bye Timmy! You and Vicky have a good night, we should be back by around noon tomorrow!"

Timmy listened for the sound of his front door opening and closing, then breathed a loud and dramatic sigh of relief as he heard his parents' car back out of the driveway and speed away; his hand again finding its way to his chest to cover his thumping heart. "Phew! They're gone..." The teen's eyes widened slightly as his mother's words echoed in his head. "'Have a good... Night'? They're gonna be gone until tomorrow?!" A wide grin broke out across his face as the implications of what his mom said set in.

Normally, his parents going out to their 'business meetings' and being gone overnight was a fairly common occurrence, with Vicky agreeing to stay the night and fulfill her obligations as his babysitter(and generally in exchange for more money). However, with his newly discovered attraction, and possibly even _feelings_ for the older girl making themselves known, the absence of his parents-the same absence that he'd once dreaded-had changed into a possible opportunity.

With a renewed and excited skip in his step, the brunet scooted out of the kitchen, through the living room, and quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor, then opened the door to his bedroom and darted inside, finding his fairy godmother still floating in the middle of his room, her face still bearing a contemplative look.

Turning to her godchild as he entered the room, she met his excited grin with a small, hesitant smile of her own. "You seem happy." She couldn't help but worry a little as Timmy's grin widened ever so slightly. "Oh boy... Let me guess... Your mom and dad are leaving you home alone with your _evil_ babysitter overnight?"

"Yep!" Timmy beamed at his fairy godmother, his body nearly shaking with excitement. "And my mom said she and my dad are gonna be gone until noon tomorrow!"

"Wow... I remember the days back when you used to cringe upon hearing that." Wanda spoke in a mostly neutral tone, not feeling exactly _ecstatic_ that her godchild was getting so obviously excited over something like sex, but at the same time, she wasn't quite as worried or concerned either. In fact, she was actually rather confident that she'd found the perfect way to avert Timmy's next wish going... _Too_ far.

"Well... I _was_ scared of Vicky back then." The boy shrugged indifferently. "I know that she- She said I'm different from the other kids she babysits-"

"Oh lord..." Wanda facepalmed, hoping she wasn't about to learn of the existence of the red-head's... _Exploits_ with other kids in her care.

"I _meant_ being _nice_." Timmy glared at the fairy, for once being able to pick up on just where her imagination was headed. "Vicky said I'm the only one she's... Taken a bath with..." He felt his cheeks heat up as they pinkened slightly. "And... I'm the only one who's... Eh... Seen her naked..." Timmy mumbled out as he finished and scratched at his nose. "A-And she said we're friends! That- ...It must count for something, right?"

"And you trust that she's been honest with you about all of this?" While Wanda was sure that the eighteen year old girl her godson had apparently fallen for wasn't _inherently_ evil, she'd also learned today that the girl's moral compass might be just a little skewed. Surely there had been the odd boyfriend here and there in Vicky's life, right? She knew of Ricky, the near-clone of the red-head Timmy had wished up to serve as a sort of distraction for his babysitter, but were there others? If there were, how brief could the relationships have been to give the older girl's statement merit? Not to mention, if Vicky was _indeed_ the type to take the slow approach to intimacy, why was she apparently so keen on letting Timmy do... Whatever he pleased?

"Eh... Wanda? Earth to Wanda! Come in, Wanda!" Timmy chuckled as he snapped his fingers near his godmother's face a few times, at last getting her attention as the far-off look in her eyes faded, and they focused on his. "I said yes! I know Vicky's lied to me in the past about other stuff, but I trust her. She helped me out when I needed her to, and that's enough for me."

"Oh... Alright, Timmy. I _still_ think you might be a little _too_ trusting, and I _still_ think this is a terrible, awful, stupid idea, but..." The pinkette sighed as she shook her head back and forth. "...Fine. Repeat after me: 'I wish-'"

The teen stared at his fairy godmother bemusedly for a few seconds, but eventually opened his mouth to repeat her words. "I wish...?"

"'To know-" Wanda continued, small sparks flying off the star-shaped end of her magic wand.

"To know..." The brunet gulped as his bedroom somehow darkened, the light coming in from outside being blotted out by the tenebrous mass that slowly filled his room, the only light cutting through it being that coming from his godmother's wand.

"...The... BasicsaboutsexsoIdon'tlooklikeanidiotinfrontofmybabysitter!" The fairy-woman spoke quickly, stringing several words together into a long, single, exclamatory one.

"The basics..." Timmy slowly repeated after his godmother, trying to mentally decipher what she'd said so he _could_ repeat it. "About sex so I don't look like an... Idiot in front of my babysitter...?" The suffocating, encroaching darkness instantly dissipated as he finished, the bright yellow-golden light at the end of his godmother's wand quickly fading as it bent and turned flaccid, imitating the look it usually took on when it couldn't grant Timmy's wish. Despite this appearance, however; a tiny gold spark shot off from the star at the end of the wand and fizzled out as it collided with Timmy's forehead.

"Huh." Wanda took a closer look at her wand and shook it, straightening it back out to its normal appearance once more.

"That... Was weird." Timmy remarked nervously, wondering why the apparent buildup had faded so quickly once he'd finished speaking his wish.

"Well... A fairy's wand is... It's empathic, I'm told. Not to say it can technically _think_ like you or I can, but... I'm guessing it somehow _felt_ your wish was... Going to be a little less _mundane_ , so to speak." The pink-haired fairy again shot her magic wand a quizzical look, then shrugged again. "It probably expected you to ask for the secrets of the universe, or maybe something along the lines of bringing the dead back to life, not... Not something like a basic understanding of-"

"Wait! _That's_ how babies are made?!" Timmy exclaimed in a surprised and disbelieving tone, his jaw practically hitting the floor as his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh dear..." Wanda pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down at the floor as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes, Timmy. Your parents..." She huffed, the blush from earlier returning to her cheeks as she looked back up at Timmy again. "Can't remember the last time I had to have _this_ talk with one of my godchildren... Well... They had sex. Your mom got pregnant, and around nine months later, you were born."

"Oh... Kay then. I'm- I'm gonna file that under the 'too much information' part of my brain." Timmy shook his head back and forth in an animated fashion, forcibly willing the thought of his parents doing _that_ , out of his mind.

"That would probably be for the best, Sweetie." The pinkette scanned the room, waiting to hear the deafening thunderclap that usually signaled the arrival of Jorgen Von Strangle, but sighed audibly with relief as her godson's bedroom remained quiet. "Phew... Jorgen's usually shown up by now, so I think... We probably dodged _that_ bullet."

"Good thing too, it'd be a real pain if he showed up _right_ after I made my wish and erased our memories... I only _just_ learned about sex!" Timmy grinned cheekily, partially to get on his godmother's nerves, partially because he was just happy he finally knew what he and Vicky had been about to do in the bathroom. _"Oh right! Vicky!"_ The teen mentally gasped. _"Maybe if hurry-"_

"Right, because your knowledge about sex is the only thing at stake here..." Wanda shot back flatly, rolling her eyes at Timmy's seemingly one-track mind.

"Oh I'm only kidding, Wanda!" Timmy chuckled, trying to reassure his fairy godmother. "Even _if_ Jorgen had shown up, I'm sure we could've thought of _something_ to convince him not to take you and Cosmo away..." _"And if not, I still have the Forget-Me-Knob_ _lying around here somewhere..."_

"I suppose so..." Wanda remarked in a somewhat unsure tone, but relaxed nonetheless. "Well anyway, since you've gotten your wish, I should probably go get Cosmo..."

"Huh? You mean he's _not_ here? I figured he was just napping in the fishbowl or something..." The teen looked at the glass bowl in question, noticing the distinct _lack_ of snore bubbles coming out of the tiny castle in it. "So where is he then? You and him are pretty much always together."

"That's what love does to you, Sport. Even after how long we've been together, there's no one else I'd rather be with than Cosmo..." The pink-haired fairy smiled nostalgically as she too locked her eyes on the fishbowl she shared with her husband. "Still, there are some places even _I_ won't go, and one of those is Mama Cosma's house. I love Cosmo, and she _is_ my mother-in-law, but I'd have a lot of trouble explaining to him that I lost my temper and strangled her... Which I totally haven't thought about!" Wanda finished nervously, her eyes darting back over to meet her godchild's. "So don't eh... Mention this to Cosmo, alright?"

"You and him give me some alone time with Vicky today, and we've got a deal!" The brunet winked, lips curled upward into a devious smile.

"Careful Honey, I think your girlfriend might be rubbing off on you..." Wanda shot the teen a sly smirk of her own as she stuck her wand into the air, making it sparkle brightly before she disappeared in a small puff of purplish smoke.

"She-She's not my girlfriend!" Timmy shouted defiantly and crossed his arms, before muttering: "Yet." He waited for a response, but none came, indicating his fairy godmother was long gone, which caused another revelation to hit him. "Hey! So do we even have a deal?! Wanda?!" Again, no response came, apart from his own voice reverberating off his bedroom walls. "Okay, I'm gonna take your silence as a yes...!" Turning about on his heel to face his still-open bedroom door, the brunet rushed out of his room, simultaneously attempting to lift his shirt up over his head as he strode across the hallway and over to the bathroom door.

 _Whoosh!_

However, just as he reached for the doorknob, the door to said bathroom was suddenly pulled open, releasing a cloud of steam right into Timmy's face, and completely obscuring his vision. "Gah! _Seriously_?!"

Vicky, her hair now quite damp, but not quite dripping; leaned forward, bracing herself with her right hand against the door frame as she peeked down the hallway toward the stairs. "Parents're gone?"

Timmy, realizing his babysitter looked somewhat different, studied what little of her he could make out through the steam, and came to the conclusion that it was her hair that was different. Obviously, it was still wet, which gave it a certain vibrancy that it lacked while dry; but it also appeared longer, or at the very least, a great deal of it hung over her left shoulder as she looked toward the stairway. "...Hey! I think this is the first time I've seen you with your hair down!"

Turning her attention back to her buck-toothed charge, the red-head shot him a quizzical look. "Yeah, that wasn't an answer." With the bathroom door open, the steam from Vicky and Timmy's hot bath began to dissipate, revealing a small bundle of clothes loosely clutched under her left arm, and the fact that the eighteen year old was dressed in little more than a large white towel. "Also, what _are_ you doing?"

The teen glanced down at himself, specifically his hands, which were still midway through pulling his t-shirt off, and had stopped rather abruptly at about shoulder-level, baring most of his chest and abdomen to the older girl. "Uhm... Picking up where we left off?" He replied honestly, a shy smile on his face.

"Heheh..." Vicky chuckled, finding Timmy's mannerisms around her, cute. "Afraid you're a bit late, kid." Extending her right arm over to him, she affectionately ruffled his hair, causing him to release his shirt and let it fall to cover him again.

"Late?! I-I moved as fast as I could!" Timmy whined in disappointment, his lips forming a slight pout.

"I'm sure you did, you were _awfully_ excited when you were about to-" Vicky shuddered a little at the memory of Timmy's erect member pressing against her. "...When you were lying on top of me." Her cheeks pinkened by the slightest amount, suddenly finding her conversation with the teen in front of her somewhat embarrassing. "B-But... I was starting to get pruny in there, and I'm not exactly patient, so... Meh." The older girl shrugged as she finished, then passed Timmy as she left the doorway of the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

For several seconds, the teen simply watched his babysitter leave, his eyes taking in every minute detail of her still-damp form. From what he could tell, she hadn't really bothered to dry off that well, as her towel clung to her fairly tightly, showing off the curves that he was steadily liking more and more. The red hair he knew so well now appeared to be subdued, the fieriness doused by the bathwater to look darker, yet somehow, more vibrant at the same time. Finally, her skin, from her pretty, lightly freckled face, to her equally lightly freckled shoulders, down to her creamy-white thighs and calves, and lastly, her feet; glistened with each step, due to the water from their bath still clinging to her.

All of this culminated into a single, massive revelation for the brunet, one he honestly didn't need in the first place, as he already knew it himself: Vicky. Was. Gorgeous. And his appreciation of her body was presently causing a bit of an odd stirring in his privates... "W-Wait up!" Timmy jogged after the red-head, nearly slipping in one of the small puddles her footsteps were leaving.

"Your parents still have the washer and dryer in the basement, right?" Vicky asked, looking over her shoulder and up at the teen a few steps behind her.

Realizing the reason Vicky was still naked was so she could wash her batter-stained clothes, Timmy shot her a quizzical look, despite knowing she probably couldn't quite see it. "Um... Yeah? Why wouldn't the washing machine and dryer still be down there?"

"Because your parents are weird." She responded flatly, looking ahead of herself again as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Need I remind you that they had a frickin' _pedestal_ in the living room a few years back? The one that had that expensive-looking vase on it? Or how about that weird-ass trophy room where your dad wants to keep all those things he wishes he had? Twerp, your parents remodel this house so often, I'm surprised it's still _standing_!"

"Hm... Well..." Timmy held his chin in thought as he trailed after the eighteen year old, his gaze drifting down to settle on her somehow alluring rear-end. "I-Uh... What- What were we talking about?"

"Your parents-" Vicky paused, then spun around to face the younger teen, her clothes held in both arms and tightly pressed against her chest. "Have you been staring at my butt this whole time?"

"Y-Yes...?" Timmy replied sheepishly, his cheeks starting to feel warm again. Even with the apparent 'basics' of sex wished into his mind, he still didn't have the slightest clue about what _exactly_ to do with the knowledge. He knew he and Vicky had certainly come close- _very_ close-to having sex, but now... Now she seemed indifferent to the idea, at the very least, so... What exactly was he doing now? Was she okay with him checking her out? Did she appreciate the attention as she seemed to have before? And was it okay to flirt with this girl? He knew he liked her... But the question still remained: Did she like him?

" _Huh. Well, at least he's honest about it."_ Vicky stared at the boy in front of her, feeling somewhat impressed. "Pfft-Heehee!" The red-head fell into a brief fit of giggles, causing Timmy to raise an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"What? It's- You... You have a nice butt! What's so funny about that?" Timmy asked in a mildly offended tone, assuming his babysitter was laughing at him.

"Ehehe... Nothing, Timmy. I was just thinking about how different you are from... Other guys." Staving off the urge to mess up the teen's hair again, she continued. "You're... You don't really know better-and I don't mean that condescendingly-I mean it's... Endearing. If a guy told me to my face that he was staring at my ass or boobs, I'd kick his teeth in, but you... You've got that innocence about you that makes me want to..." She trailed off, another light chuckle escaping her mouth. "I guess it's one of the things I like about you."

"Oh." Timmy muttered in quiet surprise, his anger at thinking his babysitter was laughing at him disappearing almost instantly. "So... Does that mean you like me?"

Vicky rolled her eyes as a lopsided grin broke out across her face, and she turned back around to make for the Turners' basement. "Am I still your _favorite_ babysitter?" She opened the door and descended the stairs down to the basement, not noticing the ear-to-ear smile on the teen's face.

* * *

A/N: Aw... They _do_ like each other! \\(*w*)/ Next chapter is gonna be a little lemony, just FYI.


	6. It's Thursday Somewhere

A/N: Phew! Here it is, at long last, the sixth and final chapter for Gumming The Works. Of course, knowing me, I might pick it up again at a later date, but for now, done. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and being patient, of course. I've been sick, then lazy, then depressed, then lost in Lordran... Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

For the past several minutes since Vicky had tossed her clothes and Timmy's hat into the washing machine and started it, both teens had made their way back up the stairs into the living room, then over to the couch where they were now seated, a comfortable silence having descended over the room, broken only by the odd action scene in the Crimson Chin reruns that Vicky had tuned the television to, plus their lighthearted critiquing of said reruns.

By now, it was just a little after six, and the red-head was sure her charge would be getting hungry soon, with her plan being to call and order take-out once the current episode they were watching, ended. Yet the eighteen year old couldn't shake the feeling that it was _she_ who was taking more interest in the cartoons on the TV than the brunet was. A slow, stealthy glance to her left confirmed her suspicion, as she found that Timmy's interest in one of his favorite superheroes had almost completely waned, his gaze now focused entirely on her, enough so that she was getting that odd feeling one gets when they think they're being watched. And this fact was only made _more_ obvious by the dreamy expression on the boy's face; his eyes half-lidded, and lips turned up into a dumb grin.

This, in turn, caused a similar, screwed-up grin to appear on Vicky's own face, as she tried in vain to maintain a cool, neutral expression. Deep down, she didn't really know _why_ she wanted to hide her smile from Timmy, but assumed it might be because it was simply more fun to mess with the younger teen, make him work for the things he'd see as modest victories, rather than just give them to him... Though there was a certain sense of her own pride playing a factor as well.

She chanced another quick look over at him, her grin growing marginally wider as she felt the urge to tease her 'Twerp' start to come on again. "Ahh..." Stretching her arms up over her head, Vicky shut her eyes as she released a content-sounding yawn. "Y'see something ya like, Twerp?"

Timmy's grin grew just a tiny bit wider, finding that his babysitter's once condescending nickname was now spoken in a much more affectionate(if slightly teasing) tone. While he still preferred 'Timmy', the term of endearment gave him an odd little warm feeling in his chest, one that radiated out to the rest of his body in an almost comforting manner. "More like some _one_." He replied confidently, cheeks turning just the lightest shade of pink.

This in turn caused Vicky to peek her left eye open at the brunet, which she soon followed with her right, her arms dropping back down to her sides. "Oh yeah?" She asked with a coy, knowing grin. " _Now_ you're sure about liking me, Twerp? You seemed _pretty_ _un_ sure just a little while ago..." Again, she turned away from him, folding her arms behind her head as she propped her legs up on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch.

Timmy's blush deepened a little more as he was reminded of his nervous, stumbling actions and words when he and Vicky were in the bathroom together; though with the knowledge that the older girl reciprocated his feelings to some extent in his mind, he no longer felt the urge to hide said blush, opting instead to remain silent and partake in the visual banquet the girl was giving him. He took the time to study every inch of her, from her feet and cream-colored legs as she stretched them out in front of her, to the middle of her thighs, the rest of them covered by the white bath towel she still wore, then up to her chest, where said towel ended, allowing Timmy to see her the tops of her pale breasts and her slightly freckled shoulders. Moving even farther up, his eyes trailed up her neck, the memory of the noises the older girl made when he kissed her there still fresh in his mind; and at last, settled on her face, the same face he'd once feared, then very recently called 'pretty', and now felt he had to concede was nothing short of beautiful; a single, striking pink eye once again peeking out at him. "Eheh... Well it's been an... Eventful day." The teen scratched at his nose, mentally cursing his ever-persistent nervous habit. "I only started to _really_ think I liked you-"

"Once you saw me naked?" The red-head interrupted, turning her head to look straight at Timmy, both eyes widened in curiosity as she pursed her lips questioningly.

Seeing her expression, and instantly realizing she was messing with him again, the buck-toothed teen shot her a flat look. "When you said that I was lovesick." He deadpanned, earning him a small, self-satisfied smirk from the older girl. _"She just loves to be right..."_

"Aha..." Reorienting her body to face Timmy's, Vicky rested her left elbow on the back of the couch, leaning the side of her head against the palm of her hand as she crossed her legs, then draped her right arm over her hip and drummed her fingers on her thigh. "If I remember correctly..." Her tone turned a bit more sly and husky as she grinned at the boy across from her on the couch. "That was right around when I was showing off how _fit_ I am, right?"

"It ah... Yeah...?" Timmy's gaze dropped to his babysitter's stomach, noticing that, due to how damp she'd been when she left the bathroom; her white towel still tightly clung to her skin, showing off the slight curves in her abdomen, and even leaving a slight divot in the towel where her belly button was. "You're... Not cold, are you?"

The red-head felt a mild wave of heat wash over her body as Timmy's eyes trailed their way back up her body to meet hers. Though she'd never admit it, it felt a bit embarrassing for Timmy, her Twerp, to be looking at her so... Lustfully, she supposed. The looks she got from him now were a far cry from the ones he _used_ to give her, with those being slightly fearful at best, and downright vitriolic at worst. Not to say she wasn't flattered by these new looks, nor was she unappreciative of them, they were just... Unfamiliar for her. "Hehe... Well... Even with the hole you've been burning through me with your eyes for the past half-hour, I _am_ still kind of wet from our bath..." She patted her hip, feeling the now cool dampness of the towel. "I might be a _little_ chilly... Why? Is my Twerp hoping to warm his _favorite_ babysitter up?"

Timmy, still coming to terms with the knowledge his wish had granted, raised an eyebrow as the older girl drew closer. The almost sultry way she'd just spoken had an odd effect on him, making little goosebumps flare up over his arms and chest, along with making his heartbeat quicken in pace. "Maybe~" He drawled out, smiling as he slowly moved to meet the girl halfway. "But y'know... It might be easier to get warm if you... Got rid of the wet towel?"

Just as they met in about the middle of the couch, Vicky stopped Timmy, gently placing the palm of her right hand on his chest, their faces mere inches apart. "You're really cute, y'know that? ...Well, for a Twerp."

"What does tha-Ahh!" The brunet suddenly felt himself get shoved backward, landing back-first on the cushion he'd been sitting on as the back of his neck lightly collided with the arm of the couch. Before he could question the older girl's sudden show of force, she'd crawled on all fours on top of him, and now hovered just a few inches above him, her arms on either side of him, palms resting just below his underarms to hold herself up.

"It means-" The red-head shifted her weight to her left arm as she brought her right hand up to Timmy's face, giving his cheek another soft, gentle caress as she had when they were in the bathtub together. "That even though you've been a huge pain in my ass in the past... I think I'm willing to let all that stuff slide... Because for one, you're an adorable little stud-"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ little-Mm?" The younger teen was silenced by Vicky's index finger firmly pressing against his lips.

"Shh. Let the pretty girl finish, alright?" She sank down until there were mere centimeters separating their faces, then placed a quick kiss on the top of her finger, slightly tickling Timmy's lips with her breath.

Half a second later, she pulled her finger away, returning her hand to the boy's cheek, which now felt hot from the intensity of his blush. He silently nodded up at her, eyes expectant, but clearly unused to the tenderness his babysitter was exhibiting. He'd wished to know more about _sex_ , and even then, only the basics. The way she was acting now... It felt more like romance, something Timmy understood significantly less.

"Good boy." Vicky smirked, her tone just shy of condescending. To her, Timmy being unsure, maybe even submissive... It felt more natural. Not to say she didn't find her little Twerp's more confident side to be cute and endearing in its own way; she did, it was just more fun to mess with him, let him think he had the upper hand, only to pull the rug out from under his feet and keep him guessing. "Second, and I know I've already told you this; I've actually had a lot of fun with you over the past week. It's been nice to have..." She trailed off and glanced away out of embarrassment, her face reddening to rapidly catch up with and match the shade on Timmy's face. "Ugh... Y'know... A frien-" She paused to look back at the brunet, catching sight of the small, knowing grin on his lips. "Oh come on! You know what I'm trying to say! ...Fff-You're _really_ gonna- A _friend_! Okay?!" She glared daggers at the teen beneath her, who now sported a _very_ cheeky and satisfied smile. "Rrgh... _Third_... You-You're starting to... To grow on me. Like..." She pouted, wondering how to best word what she wanted to say without sounding like the millions of girls in romance movies and books that had come before her. "What I'm trying to say is... I appreciate... You. For-Um... For forgiving me...? I know it- It probably took a lot to look past-Hm?" The red-head paused, cutting herself off as she raised an eyebrow and looked down at Timmy, his left arm now carefully snaked under her right and around her waist, fingers slowly tracing their way up and down her towel-clad spine. "You are not even listening to me, are you?"

Hearing her voice, the teen's fingers froze in place, his blue eyes locking back on to her pink ones. "I-Uh... Heh... I _did_ say you're _really_ distracting..." _"Especially when you're pretty much naked. ...And on top of me."_ Timmy thought, feeling that familiar tingly sensation in his lower abdomen again.

"Hmph. Here I am, trying to be all mushy and genuine with my... Eugh... _Feelings_ , and all you care about is _feeling_ me _up_!" The older girl spoke in an offended tone, though the grin on her face gave her away almost instantly.

"Hey! That's not- ...Entirely true..." Timmy admitted somewhat evasively, his fingers again trailing along Vicky's spine, then across her back to her left hip, carefully feeling about for their actual target. "I was just... Y'know... Looking for the edge of the towel..."

"Oh _really_?" Again, Vicky raised an eyebrow at the brunet, feeling strangely impressed by his boldness. "To try and help me _warm up_ , right?" She slipped her hand off Timmy's cheek, sliding it down the middle of his chest until coming to a stop at the hem of his pink t-shirt.

Timmy, feeling the girl's fingertips lightly graze the skin just below his navel, let out a low, shaky breath; the tightness in his pants he'd experienced earlier returning in full force.

"If we're gonna go for a round two, I'm taking the lead this time, 'kay?" She watched with reserved glee as the boy beneath her shivered at her touch, the fingers he'd been trailing along her back reflexively tightening their grip on her towel.

Finding he was all too happy to agree to her terms, yet couldn't bring his mouth to actually form any words, Timmy simply nodded in the affirmative.

"Alright then. First... Arms up!" She exclaimed excitedly, giving the boy's shirt a quick upward tug.

"Wh-What? What... For?" The brunet shot her a quizzical, unsure look as he retracted his left arm from around his babysitter, then stretched both arms up over his head.

"You wanna warm me up, right? Sharing body heat works a _lot_ faster if neither party is clothed... Though I wouldn't recommend it if we were, say... Freezing to death in some kind of cave that _happened_ to be on the property of a _certain_ ski resort..." The red-head winked at her charge, then quickly helped him out of his shirt, lifting it up over his head and off of him, then tossed it out of sight.

With that task done, Vicky promptly sank back down, meeting Timmy halfway as he propped himself up on his elbows, both intending to move in for a kiss, only to bump noses with each other. "Ngh!" Making a small noise of discomfort at the collision, Timmy squinted from the quick, sharp pain in his nose, slightly tilting his head back in response.

"Tch...!" The older teen narrowed her eyes at the brunet, more out of annoyance than actual discomfort. "Mm... First of all..." Vicky butted her forehead into Timmy's, exerting enough pressure to force him back down onto the couch, the back of his neck again resting on the arm. " _I_ said _I'm_ taking the lead, remember?"

He nodded, his forehead slowly brushing up and down against Vicky's.

" _Second_ , when you move in for a kiss, you're _supposed_ to tilt your head, like this-" Tilting her head a little to the right, Vicky closed the distance between the two teens, capturing Timmy's lips with her own in a rather simple kiss, though she lingered just long enough to let him attempt to return it before pulling away, leaving a confused look on the boy's face. "But _I_ know from experience that _you_ already know how to kiss... And there'll be plenty of time for kissing later." She grinned down at Timmy evilly, a giddy shiver running up her spine as she saw that familiar spark of concern in her charge's eyes. "For now... I think it's time I paid you back for that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom..."

"Stunt in the-Mm?" Timmy attempted to echo his babysitter's words, only to be interrupted once again by Vicky's lips on his own, the question he'd been about to pose to her quickly being subsumed beneath the desire to return and prolong the kiss, his left arm looping back around her waist to search for the edge of the towel that was _still_ keeping her covered, and thus annoying the boy to no end.

Yet as before, the red-head broke contact with Timmy just as he started to return the kiss, pulling away slowly and carefully enough to briefly suck on his lower lip, producing a low, audible smacking sound, which was soon followed by a noise somewhere between a groan and a whine from the younger teen. "Aw..." Vicky licked her lips and chuckled. "Is my little Twerp getting frustrated?"

The brunet pouted up at the older girl, making his lower lip stick out just a little more as he realized she was merely toying with him. "It's not like I had a _choice_ in the bathroom... Y-You were the one who _told_ me to run out and get dressed! Was I supposed to _not_ listen to you and risk the both of us getting caught?" Timmy unwound his arm from around Vicky, then crossed both over his chest, shooting her a stern(and frustrated) look.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to listen to me?" Vicky smirked knowingly as she moved in for another kiss, but sank a little lower at the last second, pressing her lips to Timmy's neck in much the same way he'd done to her when they were in the tub.

"I-I listen-Ah!" The younger teen let out a small moan as Vicky kissed a small, sensitive spot on the side of his neck, then took it a step further, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh. "S-Sometimes..." He felt her right hand settle on his shoulder, then a slight pressure as she used him as leverage to pull herself up to whisper into his ear.

"Oh, I know... So you just lay back, and let me lead, alright?" Her warm breath ghosted over his ear, tickling it again and making him shiver.

Timmy nodded in agreement again, even as he wondered why exactly it was that Vicky was practically _asking_ him for permission like before. Normally, he'd expect her to say something along the lines of 'Got it?' or 'Are we clear?', yet so far, she was actually being quite unlike her usual self; calling him by name, being careful and gentle, even _talking_ in a gentler, more subdued tone. If he didn't know her better, he might actually think Vicky was somewhat... Nervous. "Ngh..." Another weak moan escaped his lips as he felt the older girl move farther down, her lips making contact with his collar bone, just a few inches above his heart.

" _Jeez, either I'm_ really _good at this, or the Twerp is super sensitive..."_ The red-head thought as she continued to move lower, making a brief pause at Timmy's heart, the organ now thumping loud enough for Vicky to hear in _her_ ears as she pressed her lips to his chest. _"Heh... Maybe it's a little of column 'a', and a little of column 'b'..."_

The rest of her descent down Timmy's abdomen was much quicker, as while she _definitely_ enjoyed teasing the brunet like this, she didn't _quite_ have the patience to keep it up for very long, eventually just placing little quick pecks down the middle of his stomach and past his navel until coming to the waist of his jeans. Once there, she bit down on the fabric, just above the button, and gave it a quick tug, undoing said button and making his fly unzip just a little.

It was at this point that two things happened. One, Timmy looked down at the girl in confusion, wondering just _what_ it was that she was doing, and two, Vicky noticed that, judging from what she could see through Timmy's undone button and fly... "Heheh... You're pretty confident, huh?" She looked up at the teen slyly, earning her the same bewildered expression as when he'd felt the rough tug at his jeans a second earlier. "C'mon Timmy, you're gonna tell me you just _forgot_ to put on underwear? Seems more likely that you thought you'd get rid of your parents quickly enough to hop back in the tub with me!"

"It eh... Must've slipped my mind...?" The teen shrugged, remembering that Wanda had been the one to dress him, rather than let him do it himself. He'd been so preoccupied with trying to get his mother to leave that he hadn't noticed his own lack of undergarments; though, with a significant amount of blood now rushing to his privates, the somewhat rough material of the jeans his member was now pressing against had become fairly uncomfortable.

"Mm-hm, I'm sure it did. You were _clearly_ too busy thinking about your naked, _wet_ babysitter laying on the bathroom carpet, waiting for you to come back...!" Vicky remarked in a seductive tone as she brought her hands up to the waist of Timmy's jeans again, holding it still as she bit down on his zipper with an audible click, then pulled her head back, unzipping his fly in the process.

"Um... Heheh... What-Uh... What're y-you doing...?" The brunet asked, making no attempt to hide the nervous shiver in his voice. While he could tell that she was obviously undressing him in a tortuously slow manner, he'd yet to decipher the girl's devious grin from earlier, and some small part of the teen still worried about what that type of grin might entail.

"Heehee... In a word, payback." The red-head giggled as she sat up into a kneeling position, resting her bottom on her legs beneath her, then gave Timmy's jeans another quick but firm tug, pulling the obstructive clothing off before tossing it away to to join the boy's shirt. "But don't worry, it's a _good_ payback..."

"Um!" Timmy reflexively moved to cover himself with both hands, only for Vicky to suddenly spring forward and press her body against his, her hands firmly gripping his biceps and forcing his arms back down against the cushion he laid on. "Ah..." He gasped out, partially from the surprise of his babysitter's sudden action, partially because her towel-clad abdomen rubbed and then pressed against his penis, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

"Oh..." The eighteen year old purred out, grinding her navel against Timmy's throbbing member, feeling little chills run up her spine at how hot it felt through her towel. " _That's_ another thing I like about you, Twerp. Those adorable little noises you make-and try to hide-whenever I touch you..." Releasing the younger teen's left arm, Vicky shifted onto her left side, slowly trailing her right hand back down Timmy's chest until her fingers lightly collided with the tip of his erection, which itself laid over the teen's belly button. " _Especially_ down _here_..."

"Nnh!" As if on cue, the brunet let out another small moan at his babysitter's touch. "W-Why are your hands s-so cold?!" Timmy barely gasped out as he felt Vicky's fingers slowly glide down the length of his member, then curl around it, grasping it gently but firmly.

"All the better to make you _squirm_ with!" The red-head purred into Timmy's ear sensually, then began to move lower once again, pressing her lips to the top of his shoulder, then his collarbone, then lower still to the teen's right nipple, which received a bit more attention as she kissed it, lightly grazed it with her teeth, then traced small circles around it with her tongue; all the while gently stroking her hand up and down along the length of Timmy's member, taking a moment to brush her thumb against the tip at the apex of each stroke.

The brunet, normally so quick with his rebuttals toward his babysitter, found that his words had left him, forcing him to speak in little more than breathy shudders and low moans as the older girl continued kissing her way back down his body, occasionally lingering here and there while keeping a steady pace with her right hand's movement, his hips unconsciously bucking each time her hand reached the base of his cock. He could feel that edge again, the one he'd felt himself building up toward when they were in the tub together; the same edge he knew he'd go tumbling off of if the older girl continued touching him like she was... "Vic-Ky...?" Timmy mumbled out and shakily lifted his head to look down at the red-head, suddenly feeling her hand's movement cease, though her fingers remained wrapped around his penis.

She had her head propped up in the palm of her left hand, just above the thirteen year old's right hip, her pink eyes fixated on his boyhood, and a contemplative look on her face, suggesting to Timmy that she had _something_ on her mind. "Slide up a little." She cast a sidelong glance over at him, her face remaining turned toward his privates.

"U-Up...? Um... Okay..." The teen pushed himself backward with his arms, positioning the middle of his back, just between his shoulder blades; against the arm of the couch. "Like- Like this?"

"Mm... Yeah-" Vicky released her grip on Timmy's member as she shifted up and over his right leg, then pushed both of his legs apart so she had enough room to lay down flat on her stomach between them. "Just like- No... How about-" Again, she squirmed and wiggled about, before bending her legs at their knees and lying flat on the couch cushion, then slid up the couch like Timmy had and leaned on her left elbow, the fingers of her right hand again curling around his penis. "Much better!" She exclaimed, her warm breath ghosting along the length of the teen's erection, making him shiver excitedly.

"D-Did you _r-really_ have to do all t-that just so y-you could get a better angle to t-touch me... Down there?" Timmy looked down at his babysitter incredulously, noticing a small bead of clear liquid at the tip of his penis in the periphery of his vision.

"No~..." The red-head sang out cutely and kicked her legs back and forth in the air, looking very much like the stereotypical teenage girl she _definitely_ wasn't. At the same time, she gently tilted his member from side to side in her hand as she rubbed her thumb up and down the underside of the tip. "But! I _never_ said I'd _only_ use my hand, now did I?" To emphasize her words even more, Vicky blew another, cooler breath onto his length, licking her lips suggestively as she finished.

It didn't take long for the implications of what his babysitter was suggesting to dawn on the young teen, and once again, he was left speechless for a moment, his mouth gaping in shock. While he found it difficult, he searched his thoughts-or perhaps memories was a more apt term-for this... Whatever it was that Vicky wanted to do to him! _"She wants to put my-! In_ her _-! But- But there are teeth in there!"_ Whatever 'this' was, it apparently wasn't covered in Wanda's idea of the basics of sex, that he was certain of.

Timmy felt a mild wave of panic wash over him, one he tried his best to hide behind a veil of the first feeling that sprang to the front of his mind: Confusion. "J-Just so we're- Uh, clear... Y-You want to-" Vicky interrupted the teen by leaning her head forward, putting her mouth just a hair's breadth away from the tip of his cock, then stuck her tongue out, dabbing it at the small bead of accumulated liquid there, an action that caused an odd little twitch in the organ, followed by an unintentional hitch in Timmy's breath. "O-Okay... That's what I- Uh-Heheh... It- It's not gonna... Hurt or anything, right?"

Vicky, grinning deviously; craned her neck forward, leaning her head around Timmy's penis, making it rub against her left cheek. "Do you _want_ it to...?" She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Um! N-No, that- That's f-fine! I don't like pain!" Timmy squeaked out nervously, his voice suddenly going up several octaves. "Just um... Y'know, be... Careful?"

" _Jeez, poor kid's shaking like a leaf..."_ Vicky thought to herself, noticing how tightly Timmy's fingers were gripping the couch cushion he was lying on. "...I know what you're thinking, Twerp." She slid her hand up and down the length of his member again, this time slower than before. "I'm not- It's not like I've... Done this-" The eighteen year old blushed and glanced toward the TV in embarrassment, feeling like every thought that came into her mind would just sound stupid, or like she didn't know what she was doing. In truth, she didn't. If they could manage to avoid being interrupted again, this boy she called her 'Twerp', would be her first. "L-Look, I'm- I'm not gonna- ...I'll be careful..." The red-head quietly parroted her charge's words as she met his gaze again, and frowned at how unsure she suddenly sounded to her own ears. This wasn't just _her_ first time, it finally dawned on her, but Timmy's as well. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin it by making this a bad experience for him.

With that in mind, she leaned back into her previous position, her lips close enough to feel the warmth given off by Timmy's erect member. "Hmm..." Vicky hummed to herself, then released her grip rather suddenly, instead prodding the tip of the organ in front of her with her right index finger. While she was obviously _still_ no expert when it came to male genitalia, she realized she had been fairly close when guessing the size of this particular one earlier.

"Wh-What _are_ you-Ah...!" The brunet began to speak, only to let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan as he felt his babysitter curl her fingers around his member again, then slowly drag her tongue up the underside of his cock, starting from the middle, where her thumb was; then up along its length to the tip, licking away the remaining liquid there. The teen bit his lower lip in a lame attempt to keep quiet, briefly thinking he saw something akin to fireworks flash in his vision. "Ngh..." Another, now muffled groan escaped him as he locked eyes with the red-head, watching as her tongue darted back into her mouth, an action she soon followed with a wink in his direction. _"Fuck."_ The curse rang out through his mind, being the closest approximation to how he felt in this situation that his brain could manage to form.

She was torturing him. _Again_. He _knew_ she enjoyed the little noises he was making, and now she was not only coaxing them out of him, but she was purposefully _prolonging_ this new form of torture _to_ get him to make those noises! This was the best, worst, most devious form of torture his babysitter had ever conceived, and the worst part of all was...

He _really_ didn't want it to end! Each touch, caress, or lick made a tingly, electric-feeling spark run through his body, starting at his penis, and quickly radiating out from there, making the nerves in his body tingle with a strange, wonderful feeling that he couldn't even begin to describe, and this apparently wasn't even the 'sex' he'd wished to know about!

"V-Vicky?" Was all the teen managed to moan out as the older girl guided the tip of his erection to her mouth, then pressed her lips to it, allowing them to part ever so slightly. Again finding himself devoid of words, Timmy merely attempted to control his somewhat labored breathing as Vicky's lips slid down his penis, the head of the organ disappearing into her mouth, followed by about an inch of its length after that, and still going. By the time she'd gotten about two-thirds of him into her mouth, the brunet could feel he was already right back on the edge, feeling a sensation in his abdomen best compared to a too-tightly-coiled spring. One that, while it didn't hurt, felt as though it was going to snap from the tension.

"Agh..." He released yet another moan, this one louder and less muffled as he gasped it out, no longer having the presence of mind to quiet himself as he felt her tongue work at him too, the organ sliding about and half-curling around his penis, only to recoil and try to curl around the other side, then move back to the underside of his member and slide up to the tip as she pulled her head up _just_ enough for him to exit her mouth, before sinking back down and taking nearly all of him into her mouth once again. If he thought the feeling of her gentle strokes when they were in the tub was amazing, he didn't even have a word in his vocabulary for what he was feeling now. His concerns, worries, and even thoughts were lost in the intensity of the pleasure he felt as Vicky's mouth, wrapped tightly around his cock, pumped up and down, sliding all the way up to the tip, only to slowly move back down and stop just before the base of it, each time making his hips buck unconsciously.

Before long, the brunet felt a new sensation, somewhere between a persistent tingling and an itch in his privates; that made his mind feel like it was swimming along the edge of unconsciousness. He couldn't help but compare it to a ticking time bomb, or perhaps a volcano that was seconds away from blowing its top; the edge that this situation and the last had been building him up to. "I- V-Vicky-y-y? I th-think there's-"

The red-head, up to now focused only on making her charge feel good, suddenly ceased her aforementioned pumping and slowly slid her lips up from Timmy's penis, then finally released it, allowing the organ to slip out of her mouth and collide with Timmy's stomach with a low smacking sound. "Phew!" Vicky ran her tongue across her lower lip, a satisfied expression on her face. "I almost forgot to tell you to tell _me_ when you were close!"

"C-Close?" The younger teen repeated his babysitter's word in confusion, slightly wincing at his mildly uncomfortable-and still very erect-penis, now covered in a slight sheen of Vicky's saliva mixed with the organ's own... He honestly wasn't sure. What he _was_ sure of was that he'd been denied the very same release she'd spoken of when he'd tried to escape the bathroom. "W-Why'd you s-stop?"

"Because _that_ was payback." Vicky remarked rather simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Can't have you finishing before me, that just won't do." She shook her head back and forth, lips turned up into a playful smirk.

"But-!" Timmy pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the dull throb in his privates to the best of his abilities. "That's not-" He took pause as he watched Vicky reorient herself once again, this time into a position that mirrored his previous one, with the girl's legs spread just wide enough to accommodate his body between them. "...Fair?" He squeaked out curiously, eyes locking on to the space between Vicky's legs, just barely covered by her damp white towel. "Y-You want me to...? Like you did...?"

"I think _that's_ fair, don't you, Timmy?" She asked in a sly tone, the confident, playful smirk never leaving her face.

"Ah... Alright? I think-... You-You're sure? I'm probably not- Er... As good as you are, so..." The brunet got on his hands and knees and inched toward his babysitter, only stopping short as he noticed her right arm begin to move across her chest.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a quick learner, something you've demonstrated to me over the past hour and a half." Vicky reassured the younger teen as she reached her right hand under her left arm, feeling about with her fingers until finding her target and pinching it between her index finger and thumb, then giving it a slight tug. "And~... Since _you're_ already naked, and I know you're _aching_ to see me ditch this towel..." The eighteen year old quirked an eyebrow up at Timmy as the towel she'd tightly wrapped around herself loosened considerably, then nearly fell away before she quickly grabbed the upper corner that had been just under her arm.

"Th-That uh... Heheh... That seems f-fair..." Timmy stammered out, unable to hide the nervous excitement in his voice. Despite having already seen the girl naked just an hour or so earlier, the teen's heart pounded against his ribcage like it would be the first time, his eyes widening in anticipation as Vicky slowly- _painfully_ slowly-pulled the edge of the towel to the right, uncovering her beautiful, still slightly damp body at last. While to the red-head, she was merely removing the final piece of fabric that separated her body from Timmy's; for him, it was like seeing the gates of Paradise open for him, and him alone. His eyes, now unimpeded by the annoyance that was Vicky's towel, again studied her body, slowly drifting over her modest, cream-colored breasts and the rosy-pink nipples that topped them, then traveled down her smooth stomach to her belly button, remembering the divot it had created in the towel, then further south, to her-

Timmy felt a small, ticklish trickle in his nose, then watched as his babysitter leaned up and forward a little, towel in hand; and wiped at his upper lip, just below his right nostril. "Heehee! I guess I must look pret-ty damn fine if seeing me like this gave you a nosebleed!" She sank back down onto the couch, tossing the towel somewhere behind it and out of sight. "Kinda surprised you've got enough blood left in your head for that to even happen though!"

The thirteen year old sniffled, then refocused his gaze on what he assumed had caused his nose to begin gushing blood in the first place. "Y-Your-Um... The hair...? It's gone?" Timmy stared at the spot where he _knew_ there had been a small tuft of red hair before, the feeling of the slightly coarser hair still fresh in his mind. The skin was now smooth and pale, like the rest of his babysitter, though the pair of lips(which he now knew as Vicky's vagina, courtesy of the wish Wanda had granted), seemed somehow damper than the rest of her, so much so as to appear _moist_.

"Ehh-Heheh... Yeah, um..." Vicky's cheeks turned a dark pink color as she looked away and absently rubbed at the spot where the hair in question had been. "I figured things... _Might_ go this way in the near future..." _"Wasn't expecting_ today _, but..."_ "And that- I... Sorta thought you might... Y'know... Like it if I... Shaved." She finished in an evasive tone, her voice barely above a whisper.

The brunet watched the girl as she turned away from him in embarrassment, evidently trying to hide it by looking toward the brightly flashing television. His mind flip-flopped between wanting to repay the red-head in kind for making him feel good, and wanting to kiss her pouting lips for being so damn cute! After a moment or two more of thought, he decided, and crawled forward on his hands and knees, then up along her body.

"H-Hey! I didn't say we could do... _That_ yet!" Vicky applied a bit of pressure to Timmy's shoulders with her hands in a half-hearted attempt to keep his head down near her privates, though she quickly gave up and instead looked at the teen in confusion as she felt his member miss what she assumed was its intended target and slide up her lower abdomen, then over her navel. "I think you Mm-?" She was suddenly interrupted by the younger teen's lips on hers, his tongue gently brushing across her lips, silently begging for entry into her mouth; something she was more than happy to allow as she parted her lips.

While certainly inexperienced, Timmy was, if nothing else, a quick learner, and the few previous kisses he'd received from his babysitter were enough to give him a general idea of what he should do, though he knew enough to let Vicky take the lead as his tongue slowly entered her mouth, only to be quickly overtaken by the red-head's own tongue as it brushed against and then coiled around this smaller intruder into its domain.

As this played out, he felt Vicky's fingers curl around his right wrist, then blindly direct his hand to her ribs. Remembering their encounter in the tub, Timmy put two and two together and moved his hand up a few inches, then slowly groped Vicky's breast, giving it a gentle squeeze that earned him a small 'Mm!' of approval.

This continued for another minute or so, with both teens touching various parts of each others' bodies to gauge what sort of reaction the contact might elicit from the other, until Timmy pulled away at last, his breath hot and ragged as he tried to fill his lungs with air. "Hah... Hah... How-How'd I do...?"

"Heh... Heheh..." The red-head chuckled between gasps for breath, a lustful smile playing at her lips. "Ohh~... You're _definitely_ a keeper...!" Seeing the teen begin to move in for another kiss, she ran her right hand up along his side, then up his spine, eventually slipping her fingers into his hair and entangling them in it.

Yet, just before he recaptured her lips, the brunet sank down a little lower and briefly pressed his lips to her neck, kissing the same spot he had earlier, causing another light moan to escape her.

"Nnh... You're getting pretty good at tha-Ahn!" Vicky, expecting Timmy to mimic the actions she'd performed on him just a few minutes earlier; cried out in surprise as she felt his mouth on her right breast, his tongue drawing small circles around her nipple as he used his hand to play with her left, his thumb every now and then brushing over the nipple teasingly. "Li-Little perv..." Withdrawing her hand from his hair and throwing her head back onto the arm of the couch, the older teen brought her arm up and threw it over her eyes, trying in vain to cover up the bright red blush on her cheeks.

Timmy let out a muffled 'Hmph' and rolled his eyes as he continued to suck at the small mound of flesh for a few seconds more, then released it with a low smacking sound. _"She's one to talk..."_ The brunet thought to himself as he moved ever lower, this time stopping just a few inches below her navel, and just above where the now-missing tuft of hair had been. Finding the urge to taste the girl's skin too strong to ignore, Timmy again stuck his tongue out, and ran it up along her smooth skin to her belly button.

"Ngh!" Vicky whined, then inhaled a shuddery breath, roughly gripping the couch cushion she laid on with her left hand. "C'mon...! Y-You waiting for an invitation or s-something?!"

Grinning with some small amount of pride at hearing his babysitter's needful tone, Timmy dipped his head down low between her legs, his eyes now close enough to tell that his earlier assumption of the girl's vagina being moist wasn't too far off. He was beginning to think that _wet_ might be a more appropriate term though. _"Must... Be a girl thing?"_

Beginning somewhat hesitantly, Timmy brought his head forward, gingerly pressing his lips to Vicky's second, lower pair; making the eighteen year old visibly flinch as she hummed out a quiet, muffled moan of contentment. _"O-Kay..."_ The brunet thought to himself as he pulled away, briefly glancing up at his babysitter to see that, along with still having her right arm thrown over her eyes, she was biting her lower lip; though whether it was in an attempt to keep quiet, or in anticipation, he wasn't quite sure. _"I wonder if..."_ He looked the small slit between the girl's legs up and down, realizing the small nub his fingers had brushed when they were in the bath was strangely absent.

Vicky released a hot, annoyed huff from her nose as she felt Timmy's breath on her most sensitive spot. _"What is he-? Taking in the sights?! He keeps... Messing with me like this, and I might just throw him on his back and hop on his-"_ "Gah...!" The red-head gasped out as she felt the younger teen's tongue press against her sex, then slowly trail up it, exerting _just_ enough force to cause it to part slightly, until the mildly serpent-like organ reached the top, and carefully guided its small, pink target out of hiding. "Y-You- Wh-Who'd you learn _th-that_ from?!"

Timmy peeked up from between Vicky's legs to find that she was staring down at him with a look of genuine surprise, her face no longer hidden by her right arm. Yet he hadn't quite heard her, as his mind was more preoccupied with the taste of the strangely enticing liquid that her vagina was nearly soaked with. He felt like whatever it was called was on the tip of his tongue, and yet his brain failed him. It was like trying to grasp an ice cube, only for it to instantly melt into water and slip through his fingers.

And the taste of it was no different. He'd never tasted anything quite like this, and so had nothing to compare it to, though he knew there was a barely perceptible hint of sweat, yet the taste he imagined would be unpleasant, wasn't unpleasant in the least! If anything, the strange, addicting flavor of this liquid only made him want to taste _more_ of it, almost like it was some kind of drug.

"T-Timmy? I asked-Ahn!" The red-head again cut herself off with yet another noise somewhere between a moan and a whine as she felt the boy's tongue brush against her entrance, gently applying pressure to make the pink folds of her vagina part just a bit, an action that caused little droplets of moisture to trickle out each time, which he was quick(and happy) to lap up. "Oh Go-Fuh... Just-Ah... Just like that..."

Yet, happy as he was to hear the older girl whimper and whine and beg for more, Timmy found that it wasn't quite enough. He'd left Vicky wanting up in the bathroom when his parents decided to show up out of the blue, and then she'd repaid him in kind when she took his cock into her mouth, bringing him right to the edge, only to end it abruptly. Judging by how that experience made him feel down _there_ , and the noises his babysitter was making now, the teen realized he was in the perfect position, both literally and figuratively; to see just how far he could push the girl before she too was driven to... He wasn't sure. The same edge that she'd nearly sent him careening off of? The brunet found the details of the wish his fairy godmother had granted to be cloudy at best, his mind slowly becoming hazier and hazier as it was intoxicated by pleasure and arousal.

" _Okay... Long as he keeps going at this pace... Fuck, how does he even know all this stuff?! Can't just be from copying me at this point..."_ Vicky, her eyes half-lidded; brought her right hand up to her mouth, now turned up into a content, goofy smile and nibbled on her index finger. She could feel the younger teen's hands on her inner thighs, on either side of her vagina; his thumbs tracing small, slow ovals in her skin. "Nnh..." She hummed out a low chuckle. "Remind me what I did to deserve-AH!" The red-head let out a scream of pleasure as she felt Timmy's tongue suddenly jab past her entrance and into her sex, and thought she saw something akin to sparks briefly flashing in her vision at the intense sensation.

Timmy, meanwhile; wasted no time in exploring this new, apparently _very_ sensitive part of his babysitter's body, as he quickly began dabbing and tasting at her slick inner walls. The taste and smell, unsurprisingly; were even stronger now, though he was too focused on the task at hand by this point to even bother trying to identify them. His only concerns now were to bring those wonderful sounds out of the red-head, as well as keep her thighs from closing on his head, since she wouldn't stop squirming about and shuddering.

"Ah... Ngh- F-Fuck, Twerp! Gimme a sec- Nnh! T-Timmy-y-y!" Vicky quickly reached down toward the brunet with her right hand and buried her fingers in his brown locks as she braced her left against the couch cushion to push herself away from the teen and his overeager tongue. "S-Stop for a s-second! I-I'm gonna-!" Was all she managed to gasp out before Timmy caught her, looping both arms under and around her thighs as he again assaulted her vagina with his mouth, this time zeroing in on the small pink knob at the top of of its soft, wet folds.

"Nuh-uh!" Was what the younger teen meant to say, though with his mouth pressed to his babysitter's slit, and his tongue playfully teasing her little pink button, all he managed to do was hum out an 'Mm-mm!' as he tightly held her legs, which she, unconsciously or not, was trying desperately to close. Yet even this half-hearted resistance didn't last long, as he soon felt the red-head's right hand, still in his hair, begin to apply light pressure to the back of his head, effectively pressing his head between her legs even more.

Despite how tense she felt from the climax steadily building between her legs, Vicky at last gave in to the near mind-numbing pleasure as she gently pressed her body toward Timmy's and laid back down on the couch, her back arched slightly. Aside from little moans and squeaks, her brain seemed to have nearly shut down, unable to even form words at this point, as the brunet's tongue continued sweeping across the little bundle of nerves between her legs, occasionally drawing tight circles around it.

Just when the thought crossed her mind that she'd be stuck in this single, torturous moment forever, the eighteen year old felt the boy's front teeth graze her little knob. It was only for an instant, and more than likely completely by accident, but it was just enough to send her over the edge and cry out as she squeezed her eyes shut, her nails digging into Timmy's scalp as her body was wracked by an explosion of pleasure she hadn't felt since... Well, it had been a while.

The younger teen, in turn; winced at the sharp pain in his scalp, but was still undeterred. He again thrust his tongue past her entrance and into her vagina, lapping up as much of the strange, enticing liquid as he could, made easier due to her inner walls now being absolutely _soaked_.

"Agh...!" Vicky whined as the intensity of her orgasm began to wane and fade. Her chest, glistening with sweat, heaved up and down as she tried to get her labored breathing under control. "Hah... Hah... Phew..." A light pressure to either side of her, followed by the sensation of the brunet's member again rubbing up against her navel; made the red-head slowly open her eyes to find Timmy hovering just a few inches above her, his blue eyes locked onto her pink ones. "S-Sorry about... The nails... _That_ was just..."

"Pretty good for my first attempt?" Timmy asked, his lips turned up into a sly, confident smirk.

"Mmm~... Yeah, I'd say you might even have a bit of innate talent for that sorta thing..." Vicky replied warmly and honestly, the normal, slightly condescending tone entirely absent from her voice. She brought her hand up to Timmy's cheek, giving it a gentle caress, and smirked as she felt him lean into her hand, just a bit.

"Eheh... To be honest, I was just kinda... Going with what felt right. You... Were kind of a big help, with all the-Um... N-Noises..." The younger teen blushed a light shade of pink at the admission, which was quick to darken to something a little redder as he opened his mouth to confess something else. "I like the way you taste, Vicky." Timmy's eyes widened slightly as the words simply tumbled out, managing to surprise even _himself_ with how confident his tone was.

"Ngh..." The red-haired girl sluggishly brought her free hand up and facepalmed, groaning into it at how quickly her Twerp could go from cute and nervous, to outright perverted. "Well I'm flattered... I think...?" Feeling Timmy's hot, throbbing member still pressed against her belly button, Vicky peeked out from between her fingers, looking down at the few inches of space between them. "A-Anyway... I think it's, eh... Your turn..."

Timmy shot his babysitter a quizzical look, then followed her gaze down to his privates, awkwardly raising himself up a few centimeters to see between himself and the girl. The view of his cock, all rigid and angry, seemed to instantly remind him of the fact that, in this state, it produced a dull throbbing sensation. Not quite painful, but not exactly a feeling he felt was wise to prolong, either.

Yet the girl beneath him already seemed quite spent in terms of energy. Her movements were slow and steady at best, and downright fatigued at worst. "Heh... Kinda got me wondering if you're up for it-Ack!" Timmy cried out in surprise as the red-head became seemingly filled with renewed vigor and effortlessly grabbed him, pulled him to her right, and then completely reversed their positions, laying him flat on his back as she held herself up over him, then pushed herself up into a sitting position... Specifically right on top of his penis, sandwiching the organ between his lower abdomen and her pelvis, her entrance parting by the slightest amount as it rested on the underside of his member.

"Ah!" A content, excited-sounding squeak escaped the older girl's lips as she let herself sit down completely, her knees on either side of Timmy's hips. She grinded against him, her wet slit rubbing up along the length of his member, eliciting another, long-awaited moan from the younger teen. "C'mon, Timmy. Give me a _little_ credit here... And besides... Haven't you learned by now? You shouldn't underestimate an older woman..."

"Ngh...! R-Right, message... Ah... Received." The brunet managed to stammer out as Vicky gently coasted back and forth along his member, never quite reaching the tip before sliding back down to around the halfway point of its length. "Argh... Aren't y-you tired of p-playing games like this y-yet...?" He instinctively brought his hands up to grip her pale, creamy thighs, then slid them further up, settling them on her hips, giving the barely noticeable bony protrusions each a little pinch, unknowingly sending a chill up his babysitter's spine.

"..You sure you want me to answer that honestly?" Vicky asked sultrily, a playful smirk on her lips, earning her a deadpan stare from the younger teen beneath her. "Oh I know, you're about to _explode_ , right? Fine, I'll give my Twerp what he wants..." _"Because_ I _want it too!"_ Raising herself back up a bit with her legs, the red-head again curled her fingers around Timmy's boyhood, orienting it so it pointed straight up toward her.

Timmy bit his lip in anticipation, stifling yet another unintentional moan as the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance, and he felt that slight, barely noticeable resistance just like he had when they were on the floor of the bathroom together. This, in turn; made a new thought spring to the front of his thirteen year old mind: Would he actually fit inside her? His brief exploration of the older girl's vagina with his tongue led him to believe that he wouldn't, as he definitely remembered her inner walls tightening around him, even before he-

"Nnh..." "Agh..." Both teens released similar sighs of pleasure as Vicky sank down another inch or so, allowing the head of Timmy's penis to part the folds of her entrance and slip into her, the resistance he'd felt previously suddenly gone. _"Guess that... Answers that question..."_ Timmy thought to himself as Vicky continued to slowly-almost hesitantly-descend, releasing a slight gasp every couple seconds, until she was sitting in a kneeling position once again, having reached the base of his member.

"Fff... Fuck, Twerp..." The red-head managed to gasp out, a shuddery breath breezing past her lips as she felt Timmy buck his hips upward and into her. Despite her surprise at... Well, the brunet's _size_ , she was happy to find that it wasn't as uncomfortable a first time as certain sleazy romance novels would have her believe. Yes, the brunet was big, but not painfully so... Though as far as she knew, the pleasure from the day's events might have played a hand in relaxing any pain away before she even noticed it.

"Ngh..." Timmy let out a muffled groan as he felt himself shoot right back to that edge that had been teasing him all day. His nerves felt as though they were sparking with electricity, while the odd, over-coiled spring feeling in his gut had become tighter than ever... And he wasn't even moving! It was all Vicky, as she squirmed and wiggled her hips, slightly bending his cock to the left and right with her movements. "Vi-Vicky? I-Agh... I don't- I don't know how long I can last if you... Ah..."

"Oh yeah? Hehehe..." The red-head giggled excitedly, her face turning crimson at the idea that crossed her mind. "Guess I'd better step it up then, huh Timmy? I still owe you one, after all..." She slowly lifted herself back up using her legs, just enough so only the tip of the brunet's member remained inside her, before coming back down all the way to the base of the organ much more swiftly, bringing a low grunt out of the teen as he unconsciously thrust his hips upward in return. It didn't take long after that for the both of them to develop a sort of rhythm, with Vicky very nearly bouncing up and down on Timmy's cock, while he tried to meet each of her descents with a thrust of his own, each one making his thoughts steadily hazier.

His breath was beginning to sound loud in his own ears, as his body struggled to inhale enough air to continue to meet the demands of the physical exertion it was being put through, he too began to feel hot and damp with sweat. Again, he couldn't help but compare the intensity of the experience to the last one. Where his babysitter's hand rubbing up and down along his penis had felt amazing, only to be trumped in every way by the feeling of it being in her mouth; _this_ sensation was on an entirely different level, as her vagina was hotter and even wetter than her mouth had been, along with tighter somehow, though not uncomfortably so.

Not long after this thought crossed his mind, he felt the dull but unmistakeable sensation of Vicky's inner walls growing even tighter, coaxing him via his most sensitive place to the edge of sanity as she let out a small whimper. The odd tingly sensation in his privates mixed with the tightly-coiled spring in his gut; along with the sparking electricity in his nerves, reached a climactic crescendo as a brief, sharp pain shot through his penis, quickly becoming overtaken and subsumed beneath a much greater feeling of explosive, indescribable pleasure. Later on, the young teen would remember this feeling, and realize it to be his first 'orgasm', but right now, his mind was all but blank, and content. He could drift off into the cold grip of death with a smile on his face...

 _Thud_

Yet it was not to be, as he was roused from his brief spell of unconsciousness by a light collision to his forehead, his eyes slowly opening to find an equally fatigued-looking pair of pink orbs staring back at him. "So..." Vicky began, a barely perceptible slur in her words. "It looks like I still owe you one..." She opened her mouth wide and covered it with her hand as she yawned loudly. "...After I rest a bit..." She dropped her head down onto Timmy's chest, feeling completely exhausted, but content... Almost. "Hey... Get up, you make a shitty pillow..."

Timmy rolled his eyes and sighed as he carefully slipped out from under his babysitter, his body still feeling a little wobbly. "Hah... I'm gonna let that one slide... _This_ time..." He watched as the eighteen year old grabbed one of the couch's small throw pillows and laid her head down on it, then pressed her head into it with a small 'Mm'. After a moment, she stretched out her left leg, while bending her right at the knee, unintentionally(?) giving the brunet-haired teen a welcome view of her somewhat ample rear-end. "...Ah!" Timmy felt a slight twitch in his privates, followed by the familiar sensation of his penis growing once again, the dull throb returning in full force.

"Hm...?" Vicky hummed out sleepily. "What's the mat-" She glanced over her shoulder out of the corner of her right eye, which widened slightly as she saw the source of her charge's discomfort. "Ter...? You're _still_ -?" She fell silent as a familiar pink tinge bloomed across her cheeks, her right eye returning to its half-lidded state as a small, devious grin formed on her lips. "Heehee... You... Good for another round?" Vicky wiggled her hips sensually as she saw Timmy's blue eyes fall on her butt, the hungriness she'd noted in them earlier having already come back.

" _I'm gonna be sore in the morning..."_ The younger of the two teens thought to himself as he inched toward Vicky, his hands once more finding their way to her hips, gently groping the top of each buttock, her pale skin again reminding him of their similarity to a certain heavenly body.

"Um... Hang on..." Grabbing another of the couch's spare throw pillows, Vicky lifted herself up a little, unintentionally brushing her sex against Timmy's member; then slid the pillow underneath herself, just below her belly button, effectively propping herself up on it. "Think you might've rocked _my_ world a bit harder than I meant to rock yours... My legs feel like jello..." With her legs no longer straining to hold her body up, the red-head hugged the pillow her head rested against with both arms and looked back over her shoulder at Timmy. "Now, c'mon... You're not gonna make me _beg_ , are ya?"

Another slight twitch. No, no he was not. Lowering himself a little at her new position, Timmy pressed against her entrance, releasing a low moan as her pink folds parted much more easily this time, allowing him to penetrate her all the way to the base of his cock once again. He took a brief moment to pause, as he could feel that chaotic, mind-numbing sensation building up again already. It was already quite clear to the teen that he wouldn't last long at _any_ pace, nevermind the relatively slow one he'd only just started. "Uh... Vic-" He began to speak as he pulled away from the girl. "Ky!" Only for his breath to catch in his throat at the intense feeling in his privates. "I don't- Eh... I might only last... Ha-Half a round...?"

The girl, despite her closeness, seemed to miss her charge's words entirely, her own train of thought having already derailed. A thin trail of drool dripped from her mouth as she bit her lower lip. "Nn-Hnn... Oh... F-Fuck..." Vicky whined out as Timmy thrust into her again and again, each one making her already burned-out nerves flare with electricity once again.

And the same could be said for the brunet, as he began to speed up his pace, each thrust into his babysitter building the sensation in his penis closer toward that indescribable feeling of ecstasy, bliss, pleasure, and so many other things his brain simply couldn't fathom in its current state. He thrust into her a final time with a grunt, the slight pain he'd felt during the last climax entirely gone, now replaced by the strange sensation of something shooting _out of_ his cock. "Agh... O-Okay... I n-need..." Timmy sank forward, planting the palms of his hands on either side of the eighteen year old below him, before lowering himself down to lie on top of her, his breath hot and ragged on her shoulder.

"A br- A break...?" Vicky asked with a breathy chuckle as she felt Timmy pull out of her, then lay his head down on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... Or... Food. Kinda hungry, actually..." The brunet reached for Vicky's right hand and slowly intertwined his fingers with her own, his brain _far_ too tired to even make him question why.

"Well _someone_ just screwed my brains out, so I'm afraid _I_ won't be getting you anything..." The red-head spoke in a content, tired-sounding tone, feeling a little excited chill run up her spine as her Twerp planted kisses along her right shoulder. "Besides... I smell like sex and sweat; I could _really_ use a shower...Or a bath..." She glanced out of the corner of her eye over her shoulder at Timmy, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. "Actually... I think _you_ could too... If you don't mind taking a bath with your babysitter...?"

Timmy felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, followed by an old, familiar feeling down in his privates. "I don't think we'll be getting very clean, Vicky. Not if you're thinking... What _I'm_ thinking..."

"Jeez, Twerp. You're insatiable!" Vicky giggled, subtly tightening her grip on her aforementioned Twerp's fingers. "Not that that's a bad thing...!"


End file.
